The Snowpoint Incident
by ScotSniper
Summary: The Dexholders travel to Snowpoint City for the Christmas holiday. But as storm clouds gather over Snowpoint City the Dexholders quickly realize that they will have to fight once more; an evil that lurks in the shadows. In short, not quite a 'holiday'.
1. The Holiday: Day 1

Okay… Willow is an OC from one of my stories, who has very little impact on the plot. This is meant to be a short Christmas fic for the lulz.

* * *

**The Snowpoint Incident. A Christmas Fic!

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Day 1

* * *

_**Gold and Crystal**_

_**Elm Research Lab, New Bark town.**_

* * *

"Hey Serious Gal!" Gold greeted Crystal as he barged into the New Bark Town lab.

"Oh… It's you Gold…" Crystal muttered, looking up at him from behind a wall of paperwork.

"So… You know how you wanted me to write a report on missions I participated in and stuff?" Gold shifted uncomfortably.

Crystal shrugged. "The only people who even bother to write reports are; Myself, Green, Willow and Silver."

"I did one."

Crystal looked up him shocked. "YOU did a mission report?" She narrowed her eyes at him "Verbal or Written?"

"Both!" Gold grinned and strode up to her. He handed her a document and a small voice recorder.

"Wow Gold… I'm impressed." Crystal beamed. She suddenly narrowed her eyes again. "Are you just being nice to me because of a bet?"

"No Chris. I just felt like doing something nice for you is all…" Gold rubbed the back of his head and looked away.

Crystal blushed, "Well thank you Gold… see you at the Airport on Wednesday!"

"Yeah bye Crystal…" Gold gave a small wave and ran out the door.

Crystal smiled gently to herself and picked up the recorder. "Well let's listen…"

She pressed the Play button.

"_Okay… Gold here… Mission report number… One, I guess. Anyways Silver and I encountered a swarm… we won… End report."_

Crystal sweatdropped. She then examined the document; exactly the same thing spoken was written down.

Crystal sighed, "Oh Gold…"

* * *

_**Blue, Green and Silver**_

_**Goldenrod Shopping center, inside a clothes shop…**_

* * *

"Okay…" Blue muttered looking through some clothes, she picked one and pulled it off the rack. "How's this one?" She asked the two boys with her, both carrying bundles of clothes.

"It's nice Blue…" Silver forcefully put on a smile.

Green rolled his eyes. "Pesky girl…"

Silver shot him a glare. "Say… sis are we nearly done?" He flashed her a hopeful smile.

Blue held the dress up to size up against her. "Sure… just a few more shops!"

Willow wandered by the clothes store and broke into a fit of laughter. On both of the boy's backs was a piece of paper, attached by tape. On them, were poorly drawn donkeys and under the pictures was some writing. _'Blue's Pack Mules!'_

Blue turned and noticed him. "Care to join us Willow?"

He shrugged and walked up to the two 'Pack Mules' and whispered, "She'll make you wear those dresses next." Green and Silver shot him sceptical looks. "Trust me, she got Red and Gold to do it once."

Green and Silver shot him a look of terror; they dumped the clothes on the floor and ran.

Willow laughed as the two 'mules' shot out of the store, he turned around and abruptly stopped laughing. Blue held a dress up and smiled evilly.

"Oh crap."

* * *

_**Red and Yellow**_

_**The Viridian Forest**_

* * *

In the frost covered Viridian forest, a boy of 16 staggers through the deep snow. His Pikachu, wrapped up in a scarf for warmth, smirks at his master's difficulty.

"Geez it's cold…" Red shivered and rubbed his hands together.

His Pikachu rolled its eyes.

"Hmm Yellow's house is nearby… right Pika?"

Pika nodded and pointed its tail towards a small house covered by snow.

"…When did that get there?" Red muttered dumbly

Pika sweatdropped, 'what an idiot.'

Red approached the house and noticed a letter taped to the door. He ran up and started to read it.

_'Hey guys, I decided to go ahead and meet the Sinnoh dexholders early. There is no heating in my house and so it wouldn't make sense to hang around. Hopefully the snowfall didn't make your journey here too difficult.'_

Red sighed, rubbing his gloved hands together once more.

_'But I did send you all e-mails before I left and Red is the only person I can think of who would rush here without checking. Sorry Red! (If you do turn up.)_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Yellow.'_

Red finished reading and groaned. This was going to be an interesting holiday.

* * *

**_Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald_**

**_Lilycove City, The Lilycove Grand Hotel._**

* * *

"It was SOOO funny!" Blue's face cackled on the screen. "I didn't know Willow could run that fast!"

Sapphire laughed loudly and smiled at her senior on the videophone screen. "Yeah… Ruby probably would have volunteered to wear the dress though."

"Oh please, Sapphire. Just because I like **making** women's clothing, doesn't mean I want to wear it!" Ruby shouted from the other side of the room. "Besides I make them for you, so that you look less like an ape."

"What you call me prissy boy?" Sapphire snapped back, glaring darkly at the boy fiddling with a sewing machine in the corner of the room.

On the screen Blue rolled her eyes as she watched the drama unfold.

From the balcony Emerald shouted. "Hey Sapphire! Pee **CAN** freeze when falling!"

Ruby and Sapphire immediately stopped arguing and stared in horror as Emerald wandered back into the Hotel room, zipping his fly back up.

Blue stared at the newcomer on her screen in shock, remembering the Hoenn Frontier and shuddered mentally at the image. She silently stared at Emerald with Ruby and Sapphire for a few moments.

"I'm going to go pack…" She said awkwardly, breaking the silence. "See you at Snowpoint!"

The screen flickered out.

Emerald, who was for some reason excited with his 'accomplishment', jumped up and down frantically. "Wanna see?"

Ruby suddenly spoke up. "Sapphire, you go take a look. You like that sort of thing right?"

Sapphire turned back to Ruby and snarled. "Why don't I throw you off the balcony so you can see!"

And thus the epic argument continues…

* * *

_Next time…_

_The Sinnoh Dexholders meet their seniors in person. Gold tries to teach Crystal to snowboard. Blue starts a prank war with Green. Red tries to talk to Yellow. Willow and Silver start a staring contest. And finally, an enormous blizzard forces the dexholders to do the impossible… live together._


	2. Getting There: Day 2

_Snow. Some love it. Some hate it. Some can't remember a time without it.

* * *

_

**'Getting there…' Day 2**

* * *

_**Red, Green, Blue, Silver and Willow**_

On a Bus to Saffron Airport

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Blue! We were not there a second ago, we not there ten minutes ago, we are NOT THERE YET!" Green roared at the ecstatic girl.

"How about now?" Willow asked from the seat behind Green.

Green jumped up on the bus seat and jabbed his finger at Willow. "DON'T! YOU! START!"

Blue and Willow high-fived and continued to annoy Green.

* * *

Red sat in silence looking out the window.

"Missing her?"

"Huh?" Red turned to face Silver.

"You know, Yellow?"

"Oh… Uh yeah…" Red said sheepishly, blushing slightly and avoiding Silver's gaze. "How could you tell?"

"I know that look… because I feel that way a lot myself…" Red noticed Silver was looking over at Blue as she and Willow continually annoyed Green.

"Oh Greeeen~!" Blue sang.

"WHAT DO WANT FROM ME! ?" Green looked like he was at the end of his patience as he glared at her.

"Wet Willy!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Willow broke into tears of laughter as Blue stuck her two wet index fingers into Green's ears.

"THAT'S IT!" Green jumped up from his seat and looked like he was about to punch Blue. Instead he snapped around and smashed Willow in the face.

"OI WHY'D YOU HIT ME!" Willow jumped back up rubbing his cheek.

"Because I can't hit a girl and you're the closest person I can vent my anger on!"

Blue, Red and Silver sweatdropped as Willow and Green comically rolled around on the bus floor punching each other.

* * *

_**Gold and Crystal**_

Saffron Airport

* * *

Gold and Crystal sat, waiting for the other dexholders to show up in the airport terminal.

"Sooo Chris…" Gold started awkwardly.

"Yes Gold?" Crystal raised an eyebrow; she mentally braced herself for one of Gold's stupid onslaught suggestions.

"Why don't we… umm…" Gold's face turned a bit red and he turned away from her. "N-nevermind."

Crystal feeling strangely disappointed, nodded slightly. "Okay Gold…"

Gold started to shuffle around his bag a bit until he pulled out a harmonica.

"You can play?" Crystal's opened with genuine shock.

"I'm not just a pretty face." He replied winking.

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Whatever… Well, come on! Play something."

"Umm do you think anyone else would mind?" Gold asked nervously glancing around at passersby.

"Since when do you care?"

"Err… good point." He brought his lips to the harmonica and started to play. Crystal felt reality go quiet around her as she stared at Gold's face, eyes closed, as he focused on the music.

_'Gold… I've known him for years and he never ceases to amaze me…'_

The she stared at Gold's lips and for a brief moment she pictured herself kissing them.

Crystal snapped out of her trance and like any normal person, she screamed.

* * *

_**Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald**_

Lilycove Airport

* * *

"Ape." Ruby grunted.

"Prissy boy." Sapphire seethed back.

"Wild."

"Camp."

Emerald sat between Sapphire and Ruby as they spat one-line insults at each other.

"Guys… please shut up."

"Tarzan."

"…Gay."

"I'm not gay."

"Are too."

"I'll have you know that I find elegant, sophisticated girls attractive. You just don't meet that standard. That, and you look like an ape." Ruby huffed and folded his arms.

"…Your camp."

"You already said that one."

"Because you are."

Emerald sighed out loud; this was going to be a **VERY** long vacation. Suddenly a plan began to formulate in his mind. He was going to need Gold's, Blue's and possibly Willow's cooperation though.

"Will you be a good little ape if I give you a banana?" Ruby mocked, leaning over Emerald to shoot Sapphire a smug smile.

Sapphire bared her fangs. "That's it Ruby! I'm going to wreck your face!"

Emerald discovered the reason why nobody sits between Sapphire and Ruby. It hurts.

* * *

_**Platinum, Diamond, Pearl and Yellow**_

Berlitz Mansion

* * *

Platina paced up and down her hallway. Diamond in contrast sat calmly on the staircase, munching on some snacks.

"Missy, please relax. Things will be fine." Diamond smiled, trying to comfort the girl.

"I can't Dia. We really must make a good impression on our seniors. And the responsibility falls onto me." Platina said nervously.

"Come on… try to relax. Your more agitated than Pearl."

"Don't be ridiculous Dia, nobody is more agitated than Pearl." Platina spoke softly; she paused and looked over at Diamond.

They burst out laughing.

"Hahaha. That's true." Diamond chuckled.

"GUYS!" A voice echoed from outside.

Platina and Diamond glanced at each other and braced themselves.

"GUYS!" Pearl screamed as he burst through the doors of the Berlitz Mansion, causing a blast of cold air to enter the hallway. "One of the seniors is here, a boy called Yellow."

"Umm…" A boy in a straw hat entered the mansion after Pearl; he wore a thick yellow jacket and a Pikachu, with a flower placed on its head, was perched on his shoulder.

"Senior!" Diamond and Platina cried running up to greet the older dexholder.

"Hi…" Yellow muttered meekly giving a timid wave.

"Let me get your hat!" Pearl shouted and snatched the hat off Yellow's head. A large ponytail was revealed.

Silence.

"YOU'RE A GIRL!" Pearl screamed.

Yellow sighed, "déjà vu."

* * *

_Next time…_

_The Dexholders all make their way to Snowpoint city. How annoying can a bus trip with Blue be? How painful is sitting between Ruby and Sapphire? And will the Sinnoh dexholders realise Yellow's gender?_

_**Rylte**_: That was **THIS** chapter's summary moron! You got this one mixed up with the previous!

_**Scot**_: …At least I got fried chicken…


	3. Arriving There: Day 3

'**Arriving there**': Day 3

* * *

_**Willow, Red, Blue, Green, Gold, Silver and Crystal **_

Snowpoint Airport, Terminal-waiting area

* * *

Willow collapsed onto the seat next to Crystal.

"Willow?" Crystal shot her friend a concerned look. "Are you okay? You're crying."

"Staring contest with Silver…" He explained, rubbing his eyes. "The guy's a Spartan, he didn't blink for ages even after I lost."

Crystal smiled. "I'd better wake up Gold the limo is here."

* * *

The dexholders walked outside towards the limo that Platina had sent for them.

"About time!" Blue said cheerfully, she glanced over her shoulder to Green who was trailing behind. "Come on Greenie~! Do ya wanna walk there?"

"Pesky girl." Green muttered.

Silver shot him a glare. "Stop calling her that."

Willow ran up between Green and Silver. "Sheesh! We came here to relax not fight another battle. And Silver, Blue's 'peskiness' is what we all love about her." Willow nudged Green. "Especially you eh, _Greenie_?"

Green hid a faint blush. "Shut it… Treeboy. And why aren't you wearing any warm clothing? It's negative ten out here, at least."

"Oi! Quit trying to change the subject!" He brought his hands up to his face. "Hey Blue!"

Blue turned around. "What?"

"Green was blushing when-!"

SMACK

Green smashed him over the head with his bag.

The group entered the limo sent by Platina, the chaffeur looked over his shoulder. "Is that all of you?"

Green glanced over his shoulder at the unconscious Willow lying on the pavement (or sidewalk). He turned back to the driver. "Yes, we're all here."

"Okay then, next stop is the Berlitz ski resort." The driver started the car and drove away.

* * *

_**Willow**_

Still at the Airport

* * *

Willow woke up inside the airport terminal, a group of people stood over him shooting him worried looks.

"What? Did I turn ugly while I was asleep or something?" He grunted; he raised a hand to his head. "Green's face owes my foot an appointment…"

He jumped up and rushed outside.

"Hey! You can't go out there dressed like that!" An old man told him.

"I'm wearing a jacket…"

"That's far too thin. You'll catch your death out there."

"Relax, I trained at the Veilstone Gym for a few years. We are trained to resist the cold."

"If you say so…" The old man muttered and went back inside.

Willow turned and looked down the road, heavy snowfall obscured the city of Snowpoint. "I just remembered… I hate snow."

* * *

_**Red, Blue, Green, Silver, Gold and Crystal**_

Berlitz Ski Resort, Snowpoint City

* * *

"Wow…" was all Red could say as he stared in shock at the large structure. It was built into the side of a large mountain with several slopes and ski lifts surrounding it.

The others nodded dumbly as four other kids ran up to them.

"Yellow!" Red shouted as he recognized the blond haired girl approaching with the others.

"Hi Red, hi guys." She said calmly giving them all a small wave. She then gestured to the three other children. "This is Platina, Pearl and Diamond. They're the Sinnoh Dexholders."

Gold rubbed his chin. "Okay, I need to think of nicknames for you three!"

Crystal cringed, "Gold… please don't…"

Gold waved her off. "Relax super serious gal."

"Gold. Don't-"

Silver smirked. "Oh, let him have his fun."

Gold pointed at Diamond. "I call you… Gluttony boy."

Diamond shot him a confused look, then continued to munch away at a donut.

He pointed at Platina. "Hmm maybe… Snob Girl…?"

Crystal facepalmed.

Platina glared at Gold, "How uncouth!"

Gold turned his attention to Pearl. "You look hyperactive, I'll call you hyper dude."

Pearl's eye twitched. "WHAT? ! I'M NOT HYPER! !"

Gold shrugged. "Coulda fooled me."

"THAT'S IT!" Pearl lounged at Gold, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey…" Gold muttered, realising something. "I can see up Blue's skirt from here!"

Blue's face flashed red and gripped her skirt to stop Gold from looking anymore.

Silver's expression quickly changed and he aggressively pounced on Gold. "Keep your dirty eyes off her!"

The remaining dexholders started to laugh as Silver wrestled with Gold.

* * *

Red looked over at Yellow who was laughing with the others. _'I'll talk to her later...'_ He thought, returning his attention to the chaos.

* * *

_**Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald**_

Snowpoint City

* * *

"It's SOOOO beautiful!" Ruby gushed dramatically.

"Ruby… please stop doing that in public…" Sapphire cringed at Ruby's feminine display. Many people shot Ruby odd looks as they passed by.

"But Sapphire, that tiara would look beautiful on Mimi! (Ruby's Milotic)"

"Hey!" A voice called out from behind them.

"Senior Willow! It's good to see you!" Sapphire greeted enthusiastically. "But uh… aren't you cold?"

"I'm fine." Willow said as he approached the trio. His Riolu who was wrapped up in a scarf gave them a friendly wave.

"OH WOW!" Ruby shouted, pointing at Willow's Riolu. "It looks SOOO cute in that scarf!"

Willow sweatdropped. "I see you haven't changed Ruby…"

Ruby's pokegear started to ring. "Vote Ruby!" He said as he answered his phone.

Willow leaned over to Sapphire "Does he say 'Vote Ruby' every time he answers?"

"Either that or '_Ruby here, isn't today BEAUTIFUL_?'" Sapphire replied managing to mimic Ruby's voice quite well.

"Uh huh… Yes... Oh that sounds so beautiful! … What? … Stop doing that? … No. Okay. …Fine… Be right there!" Ruby hung up. "Senior Red wants us to hurry up."

Emerald rounded a corner pulling up his fly. "Hey guys! I wrote my name in the snow!"

"…" "…" "…"

"Wanna see?" Emerald jumped up and down happily.

"Sapphire?"

"Shut up Ruby."

* * *

**Later…**

* * *

"_A massive snowstorm is heading for Snowpoint city. All civilians are asked to stay inside throughout the blizzard when it hits."_ A television buzzed in a shop window.

"Looks like Sinnoh's cruddy weather is just about to get cruddier." Willow muttered, tapping his foot impatiently. "We should get to the resort ASAP."

"But I wanted to shop a bit more…" Ruby whined.

"Shop later. We're leaving." Sapphire grabbed him by the cap and started to drag him.

"Noooo! That lady got that pretty jumper I was gonna buy you!" Ruby cried.

"Oh I nearly forgot!" Willow said suddenly, he picked up a fallen branch from one of the local's trees and started to twirl it around in his hands. "I'm gonna shove this up an unpleasant part of Green's body."

Willow walked ahead of the trio who gave each other worried looks as they followed him.

* * *

**Chapter end.**

Not My greatest chapter... but I have some interesting ideas for the next one...


	4. Nightmares: Day 4

**Note: **Rylte talks through telepathy; it's how he annoys his victims. Also Willow ended up just beating Green with the stick… unfortunately.

* * *

'**Nightmares'**: Day 4

* * *

_**Blue and Willow**_

* * *

Blue and Willow sat on a large boulder on the Vermillion docks, a large ship loomed above them. Blue held an umbrella over them to protect them from the sunlight.

"I still can't believe you found them…" Blue muttered, her voice failing to cover her nervousness.

"They don't call me the 'Tracker' for nothing." Willow chuckled. "I even arranged a meeting for you at the docks when we arrive, by the way."

Blue rolled her eyes and smiled. "I just can't believe after all these years I'm going to be reunited with my parents…" Blue's eyes flashed with an idea. "Hey wait a sec! Why are you coming?"

"The Sevii Isles are a great place to take a vacation!" Willow replied slipping on a pair of sunglasses. "Plus there should be lots of girls there."

Blue gave him a playful punch to the shoulder, "You're starting to sound like Gold!"

"I'm not gonna go around patting their butts…" Willow waved her off laughing. He slipped the sunglasses into his hair and lay back on the boulder.

"Excuse me!" A sailor shouted running up to them. "Why are you so early?"

"Uhh…" "Uhh…"

"It's not yet time lassie… the ship won't set off till much later." The sailor explained to them.

"I'm meeting my parents today. We've been separated for a long time…" Blue answered.

"I see. You and your brother must be looking forward to it!"

Willow sat up and shot the sailor a confused look.

The sailor chuckled. "You both have the same bright blue eyes, that's how I figured it out!"

Willow was about to correct him but the sailor started to talk again.

"Okay if that's the case… I'll make an exception! You may go on board now!"

Willow glared at the sailor who was shooting Blue strange looks.

'_Pervert…'_ He thought to himself.

"Perhaps you won't feel bored if you're waiting on the ship…"

Blue jumped up, a broad smile over her face. "Really! ?"

"Yes, do you have a Tri-pass?"

"We do." Willow muttered, flashing his card at the sailor.

The sailor glanced up at the ship. "Hold on a minute. The ramp for boarding hasn't been set yet."

"Oh it's okay!" Blue smiled. "Blasty!"

The boulder Willow and Blue were sitting on suddenly sprouted arms, legs and… two cannons…

Willow sighed and gripped the Blastoise's shell. "Ready."

"Blasty we're ready!"

The Blastoise shot a hydro Pump at the ground as propelled itself into the sky like a rocket. Blue gracefully landed on the deck, Willow lost his grip and crashed into a wall.

"Urgh… You really need to install seatbeats…" Willow grunted, rubbing his forehead as he stood up.

Blue looked down from the side of the ship and waved to the sailor. "Thank you sir! Okay, it's ship exploring time!"

"Wait!" Willow stopped her and he pulled out a small mirror. He held it infront of his face and looked into Blue's eyes, then the mirror again.

"Nah… your eyes are a brighter blue…" he muttered putting the mirror away.

"Not contemplating a blood test are we?" Blue giggled.

He shrugged. "I dunno, the sailor scared the heck outta me with that thought…"

"What's so bad about being related to me?" Blue huffed folding her arms.

Willow gulped. "I'd rather not think about it…"

"Aww come on, I'd be a great sister."

"Blue! Stop! You're scaring me!"

* * *

Later...

* * *

"This whole place is so gorgeous!" Blue muttered in awe as they wandered around the ship. She pulled out her pokeballs. "You guys wanna see it too right?"

She summoned her whole team. "Here ya go!"

Willow rolled his eyes and summoned Rylte, his Riolu.

'_NOES THERE'S NO NAPKINS!'_ He screamed, running in circles.

Blue chuckled at the Riolu's antics, "Aww he's so cute~!"

Rylte and Willow paused.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Blue asked.

Blue's umbrella warped back into a Ditto. "What's wrong Ditty?"

Willow's eyes went wide with realization. "We've got company!"

Willow and Rylte rushed out onto the deck of the ship.

Blue followed him out onto the deck. Willow stood alone looking around suddenly he was flung into the air by and invisible force and thrown fiercely into the wall. He slid down and lay still.

"Willow!" Blue screamed running up to him.

"So sorry… Blue…" He muttered weakly, his eyes closing. "So sorry…"

Blue took a few steps back as tears trickled down her face. "No…"

Blue took a combat stance and looked around, on the ground was three more bodies that appeared out of nowhere. She froze in shock recognizing all of them.

"Red! Yellow! Silver! !" She screamed shaking all of them. She shook Silver the longest. "Please wake up Silver! Please!" She pleaded through her tears.

Someone grabbed her leg, causing her to scream. She gasped when she realized who it was.

"Green!" She choked out through her sobs. Green was breathing ragged breaths. "Your hurt!" She cried taking him into her arms and cradling him.

"Blue… run…" He gasped out.

She shook her head. "No! I'm not leaving you!"

"Please… save yourself… it's too late…for me."

"No Green. Please don't leave me alone… Please!"

Green looked up into her eyes. "Blue… I…"

His breathing stopped and his body went still.

Blue went silent and stared into his dull green eyes before the realization set in. She was alone. All of her closest friends were dead. Everything around her went black; her friend's bodies vanished one by one. Green disappeared from her arms.

"Their deaths are your fault." A cold voice echoed in the darkness.

Blue didn't move, her body was frozen in place, still holding Green who had long since vanished.

"They died because of you…" It mocked her.

"No…" Blue muttered shaking her head, "That isn't how it happened… I saved my parents from Team Rocket. We were turned to stone by Storc and… and Emerald… Willow, Gold and the others they saved us."

An invisible force grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air.

"You're all alone…" A cloaked figure emerged from the darkness. A gleaming mask covered his face. "You will always be alone."

"NOOO!" She screamed.

* * *

Blue opened her eyes and looked around her room. "Just a dream…"

Suddenly Ruby and Green burst out of her closet and started to kiss passionately in front of her.

Blue screamed.

* * *

Blue opened her eyes again; this time pinching herself to make sure that this was real.

A pair of red eyes stared at her from the bottom of her bed.

She stifled a scream.

'_Did ya like the second dream?'_ Rylte sniggered.

"What?"

'_You were having a bad nightmare, so I gave you another dream to cheer you up!'_ The Riolu explained.

"…You can alter dreams?" Blue asked.

_'Ya… It's how I used prank Willow sometimes, until he got that stupid Lunar Wing…'_

"Oh… Rylte… It was terrible… Silver, Green, Willow, Red and Yellow were all dead." Blue sniffed, she looked up at the Riolu. "You and Willow have done so much for me… I'll never be able to thank you."

The Riolu was staring into space and singing softly. _"Don't worry be happy…~"_

"Are you listening me? !" Blue huffed.

_'Ya! Blue I actually owe you some thanks… when Willow first came to Kanto… he was lost. He had nothing to aim for, no friends, no family, zilcho! But, when he met you guys… you became his second… err third family. You guys gave him a reason to live, even if it was stopping a bunch of megalomaniacs…'_

"Really?"

_'Yeppers! You helped him more than you know.'_

"Thanks Rylte…" She paused. "You know Rylte, I sometimes think the whole 'insane' act is just a façade."

Rylte jumped of the bed and started to run in circles. '_Kiss my butt I'm a shark!'_

Blue sweatdropped _'maybe not… and I really hope Green isn't gay…'

* * *

_

**Chapter end.** Was it a nightmare… or premonition?

* * *

_**Willow**_: Scot, if you make me related to Blue, I swear I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!

_**Scot**_: Chill dude. You aren't, and why does it scare you so much?

_**Willow**_: She set me ON FIRE!

_**Scot**_: And?

_**Willow**_: *Glares*

_**Scot**_: Oh yeah… I forgot you had a Pyrophobia…

…

_**Scot**_: Okay, next chapter will be a nightmare that results in some Specialshipping as requested by **SasoriSweet19**


	5. Dreams: Day 4

I did a quick chapter! I kinda like this one...

This Chapter is happening at the same time as the previous.

* * *

'**Dreams'**: Day 4

* * *

_**Yellow

* * *

**_

Yellow sat in the middle of the Viridian forest, her fishing rod was cast into the river. Yellow let out a content sigh and leaned back against a tree. Her Pikachu, Chuchu dashed up to her.

"What's wrong Chuchu?" Yellow asked her faithful pokemon.

"I'd say it's scared."

Yellow gasped as a shady figure entered the forest clearing. "L-Lance?"

"It's been a while Yellow." He smirked approaching her.

"St-stay back!" She shouted reaching for her pokeballs, she cried out in alarm when she couldn't find them.

"Looking for this?" Lance held up Yellow's belt, carrying her Pokeballs.

Yellow gasped with shock. "How…?"

Lance laughed wickedly and threw her belt into the river.

"NO!" Yellow made a dive for the river but Lance grabbed the back of her collar and threw against a tree. As she stood up again, Lance grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the tree.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" Yellow screamed kicking and punching at the dragon master. "RED HELP ME! !"

"Your little boyfriend isn't coming, you don't really think he cares about you?" Lance cackled, summoning his Dragonite. "Revenge is sweet…"

"Hyper Beam." The dragon fired a blast directly at Yellow's head.

* * *

"AHHHH!" Yellow screamed, she glanced around the bedroom. She analyzed the room for a few moments then relaxed.

There was furious knocking on her Bedroom door. Red's voice echoed on the otherside. "Yellow? Yellow? ! Are you okay!"

"Yes, Red I'm okay." She answered, getting up and opening the door.

"You screamed Yellow… I got worried and…" Red blushed a bit and turned away. "You're okay, right?"

"Y-yes Red… just a bad dream…" Yellow replied timidly.

"Okay…"

Red turned and started for his room, Yellow jumped forwards and grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't go…" She shot him a pleading look.

Red smiled and took her hand and took a chair to her bedside. "Okay… I'll stay."

"Red… I'm sorry about this… I'm being very childish."

"It's okay Yellow… I had a horrible nightmare too… I was just walking it off."

"Oh… what happened in it?"

Red remained silent, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Yellow nodded and slipped into her bed, Red sat down on the seat next to her and smiled down at her.

"Goodnight Yellow."

* * *

_**Willow**_

In the Morning…

* * *

Willow sat up in his bed and yawned loudly. He got up and wandered into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror for a few moments, then brushed his hair aside to look as a small vertical scar under his fringe.

"Mornin' ugly…" He muttered and grabbed his toothbrush.

* * *

In a matter of time…

* * *

Willow wandered into the dining room, dressed in a bathrobe and slippers. He glanced around the room at the other dexholders. "HEY FOLKS!"

Everyone snapped around with a pokeball in his or her hands. On closer inspection Willow noticed they all look tired.

"Uhh… did I miss something?"

Red stepped forwards, "Last night we all had strange nightmares. None of us slept well."

Willow glanced around at his friends, Crystal had fallen asleep on Gold. Gold was frozen in place and blushing madly. Everyone however was too tired to notice.

"Well, I slept like a rock last night!" Willow chuckled.

Green, Silver and Sapphire all shot him suspicious looks. "And how come you didn't get any nightmares?" Green demanded.

"Uhh… I dunno? Maybe I'm magic?" Willow shrugged.

Green, Silver and Sapphire closed in on him. "Maybe you're the one causing the nightmares! ?" Sapphire hissed.

"And maybe you just aren't a morning person?" Willow smirked. "Seriously you all look like crap!"

"Hey! Wait a sec!" Blue piped up, causing all conscious dexholders to face her. "Last night Rylte told me you had a 'Lunar wing' or something. Maybe that protected you?"

Willow thought about for a second. "Oh yeah! My lunar wing." He reached down his shirt and revealed a strange feather on a thin rope tied around his neck.

"I got this a while back after… my parents died... It was to help me sleep. It has the power to stop all nightmares… supposedly." He put on his thinking look. "Now that I think about it, whenever I wear this to sleep, I don't get nightmares."

Crystal snapped awake. "PLEASE! NO MORE COOKIES MOM!" she screamed. She glanced around the room and upon realising where she was, her face flashed red with embarrassment. "Oh… sorry…" she said meekly.

"I have a hypothesis." Platina said tiredly. "The lunar wing comes from Cresselia the legendary pokemon of dreams. But Cresselia has an opposite… the legendary pokemon Darkrai."

Green thought about it for a moment. "Are you suggesting that Darkrai is targeting us?"

Platina shook her head. "Perhaps not us specifically. Darkrai causes nightmares within a certain vicinity of its presence."

Gold rubbed his chin. "So… we've got a weird nightmare causing Pokemon lurking about eh? I think it's oblivious who we should call…"

Everyone leaned in waiting for Gold to finish.

"…The Ghost Busters."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"I'm kidding! We should handle it! We're like pseudo-legendary ourselves."

Everyone glanced at each other and nodded. "LETS DO IT!" they chanted.

Willow clapped his hands together. "Great! Now how do we find it…?"

"…Isn't that your job?" Green smirked. "I mean… you are the _'Tracker'_ on the team after all."

Willow snarled. "I am. But I don't know what to look for!"

Platina spoke up again. "I think I know! I read a few myth stories about Darkrai, some facts should be in those stories."

"Sounds like an okay idea…" Willow shrugged.

"Great idea Missy." Diamond smiled, giving her pat on the shoulder.

"Th-thanks Dia…" Platina smiled.

* * *

"_Weather in Northern Sinnoh is expected to be the worst in recorded history, in three days time a large storm is expected to hit Snowpoint city and many smaller settlements. Most locals have decided to stay at home and outlast the predicted snowstorm. The Sinnohian Government has prepared emergency crews if things get to serious. Now, heres Thomas Flanigan with Sport."_ The TV buzzed.

The Dexholders gave each other worried looks as the weather warning showed the greatest concentration of snowfall directly over their area. The TV started to flicker a bit and powered off.

* * *

**Later…**

* * *

"Senior Willow. Here are the books." Platina dropped a pile of books infront of Willow and Crystal.

Willow grabbed one. "Uh… Platina… these are all Children's books or horror stories."

"I am sorry senior… but historic records of Darkrai's activity are difficult to come by. I sent for some books from Canalave Library… but they are not going to get here until after the storm has passed."

Crystal let out a large yawn. "Maybe we should take shifts at this Willow, can I borrow your Lunar wing so I can get some rest?"

Willow sighed and handed her his pendant. "I'll wake you up for your shift."

Crystal hastily took the pendant and rushed up the stairs.

Willow sighed and started to read one of the children's books.

* * *

**Later…**

* * *

Willow groaned as he finished another book, he let out a large yawn and lay back on his seat. Darkness slowly engulfed his consciousness, and then the nightmares started.

* * *

**Dun dun DUNNNN! Chapter end!**


	6. Heartbreak: Day 4

This chapter is happening at the same time that Willow is reading through the Darkrai books. I did this as a new years special.

* * *

'**Heartbreak**': Day 4

* * *

_**Blue, Green, Gold, Pearl, Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire

* * *

**_

"So… Green what was your nightmare?" Blue asked the grumpy boy next to her on the sofa.

"None of your business." He spat.

"Err… okay. Mine was about you."

Green snapped to face her. His expression was unreadable. "You have nightmares about me?"

"No, no! It was about You, Silver, Red, Willow and Yellow all dying…"

Green grunted and turned back to the TV.

"Aren't you going to tell me yours?" Blue leaned over and brought her face up to his cheek. "It was about me… wasn't it?" She purred into his ear.

Green blushed and jumped up. "Blue. Just stop. I'm sick of your flirting, all you do is irritate me." He turned and glared at her. "Are you too stupid to realise I want you to leave me alone! YOU STUPID IMMATURE GIRL!" He stood in front of her for a few moments, his fists trembling with rage.

Blue blinked in shock. "I-I'm sorry Green… I didn't want to upset you."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He roared and stormed up the stairs.

"What. A. Jerk." Gold shook his head as Green vanished from sight.

Ruby and Sapphire gave Blue concerned looks; she sat silently staring at the ground.

"Gold, was that a lover's quarrel?" Emerald asked.

Gold gave Emerald a 'shut up you idiot' look.

"No. That was the ending of a friendship…" Pearl sighed looking out at the heavy snowfall.

Blue sat in silence unmoving, she had pushed him out of her reach.

* * *

_**Red, Yellow, Platina and Diamond.**_

_**The Kitchen

* * *

**_

"So whatcha making Dia?" Red glanced over the young dexholder's shoulder.

Diamond quickly pushed him back. "It's a surprise."

"Oh I hope you finish soon… I'm really hungry." Yellow muttered.

Red put his hand on her shoulder, she looked up and flashed him a smile.

"Diamond is an excellent chef, better than most of the ones back at the Berlitz Mansion." Platina smiled at the boy.

"I'm really not that good…"

"Don't be so modest Dia, you really are good." Platina assured him.

"Thanks… Platina."

Suddenly everyone's Pokedex started to ring. Red pulled out his pokedex a text message appeared on the screen.

* * *

**Researcher**: How r u kids?

* * *

Red smiled and started to type.

* * *

**TheFighter**: Good Professor.

* * *

More messages appeared on screen.

* * *

**PikaLuv**: It's a bit cold up here. But the resort is nice.

**GirlzareHot**: I haven't been snowboarding yet =[

**Urchin**: lol Gold

**FlawlessCrystal**: Don't encourage him!

**Urchin**: Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?

**Spartan**: Aren't you supposed be working?

**Urchin**: ¯\(°_o)/¯

**Spartan**: -_-

**Urchin**: …Jerk

**RainyDays**: He is indeed.

**Urchin**: Later folks, back to reading children's books for me! XD

_(Urchin has signed out)_

**FlawlessCrystal**: I'd better get some sleep for my shift.

_(FlawlessCrystal has signed out)_

**Researcher**: Aren't you supposed to be having a vacation? Why is Willow working?

**TheFighter**: Err… well there is a problem.

**WildChild**: This pokemon called Darkrai is causing nightmares!

**Silver_eye**: Indeed.

**YumYum**: Hi Professor Oak!

**Too_Fast**: Dia your too slow.

**EternalDreamer**: We have the situation under control, but with the bad weather approaching…

_(Rylte signed in)_

**Rylte**: Is you computer healthy? Get a bucket!

**RainyDays: **Rylte? o_O

**TheFighter: **How's he on the Pokedex chat?

**Spartan: **…we're never gonna get a straight answer from him

**Researcher: **Uh? Darkrai? Snowstorms? Are you kids bad luck magnets?

**YumYum**: Sorry Pearl…

**Too_Fast**: Diamond… just stop typing.

**EternalDreamer**: Don't be so mean Pearl!

**Rylte**: It's a me! Mario!

**GirlzareHot**: rofl

**Spartan**: Ignore Rylte

**RainyDay**s: Why? He SOOO cute~!

**InnerBeauty**: I think I'll make him some adorable clothing!

**WildChild**: Oh Arceus, Ruby…

**InnerBeauty**: You're just jealous that a pokemon looks prettier than you in nice clothes

**GirlzareHot**: Ruby, we all know you like Sapphire when she wears nothing but leaves

**InnerBeauty**: Gold, I bet your staring at Crystal while she's sleeping.

**GirlzareHot**: How did you know?

**Spartan**: Quit spamming the chat.

**RainyDays**: What does that 'irritate' you too?

**Spartan**: Pesky girl

**Rylte**: Silver: *glares*

**TheFighter**: XD he probably is

**Silver_eye**: I am.

**Researcher**: Need leads on Darkrai? I can pool some resources for you?

**EternalDreamer**: I have already sent for some books, Professor, its okay.

**YumYum**: Wait is Rylte on the chat? How does he type?

**Rylte**: With a Yo-Yo.

**GirlzareHot**: Epic lolz

_(Urchin signed in)_

**Urchin**: Green still here?

**Spartan**: Yes.

**Urchin**: damn.

_(Urchin signed out)_

**HeyLookNoHands**: Guess what I'm doing?

**InnerBeauty**: Something that you should do in a toilet?

**HeyLookNoHands**: …

**WildChild**: Am I the only sane member of my group?

**InnerBeauty**: Coming from you Tarzan that's pretty rich.

**GirlzareHot**: Stop you killin' me! XD

**WildChild**: Good.

**InnerBeauty**: Good.

**Silver_eye**: Good.

**GirlzareHot**: You people are dead inside…

**Rylte**: But how will they make babies?

**TheFighter**: O_o Rylte? ?

**Rylte**: That's my Frisbee

**RainyDays**: lol Rylte

**Spartan**: Stupid rat

**RainyDays**: Don't mock Rylte he's epic!

**GirlzareHot**: Why so much hate for something so beautiful?

**InnerBeauty**: My thoughts exactly

**WildChild**: I swear I am going to club you!

**InnerBeauty**: Like the caveman you are.

_(Urchin signed in)_

**Spartan**: Get back to work!

_(Urchin signed out)_

**TheFighter**: Poor Willow

**Rylte**: I read da wind in da willows once. It waz lolz, I was the ninja

**GirlzareHot**: There's a ninja in the Wind In the Willows?

**Silver_eye**: No.

**GirlzareHot**: Then what is the 'wind' in the story?

**Rylte**: Farts

**GirlzareHot**: That explains everything…

**PikaLuv**: Guys haven't we strayed off topic?

**Researcher**: I'm posting this convo on the Internet. XD

**Spartan**: Grandpa!

**RainyDays**: I can't wait to read the comments on it!

**PikaLuv**: Guys?

**TheFighter**: Forget it Yellow, we've lost them.

**YumYum**: I made dinner.

_(Too_Fast signed out)_

_(EternalDreamer signed out)_

_(RainyDays signed out)_

_(Silver_eye signed out)_

_(TheFighter signed out)_

_(PikaLuv signed out)_

_(GirlzareHot signed out)_

_(WildChild signed out)_

_(InnerBeauty signed out)_

_(HeyLookNoHands signed out)_

_(Spartan signed out)_

_(Rylte signed out)_

_(Researcher signed out)_

_(YumYum signed out)_

_(Urchin signed in)_

**Urchin**: where'd everybody go?

* * *

**Chapter end.

* * *

**

I laughed a lot when writing the Pokedex chat conversation.


	7. Missing: Day 5

'**Missing**': Day 5

* * *

_**Willow

* * *

**_

Willow was standing in the middle of a field. He looked around confused.

"Hello? !" He called out

A strong wind blew threw the field.

Everything warped. Suddenly he was in Lilycove city.

"…I'm confused." He muttered to himself.

People brushed past him, shouldering him deliberately.

"This is why I hate cities…" He grunted breaking free from the crowd.

The sky went dark, Willow now found himself sitting on a bench, in the middle of an empty park.

"Something wrong Willow?" A Girl whispered in his ear.

"Mallori?"

Mallori was a girl Willow had met on his travels, a hotheaded tomboy he had an affinity for. But at the end of his journey he had failed to confess his feelings. The girl haunted his memories as an opportunity lost.

"Yeah it's me stupid." She pointed up. "Hey look mistletoe."

True enough the flower hovered above them, being suspended in the air by nothing.

Willow gave her a confused look. She smiled and pulled him into a kiss. Willow paused for a few seconds, shrugged and kissed back.

Suddenly Mallori pulled away from him and vanished. The park was set ablaze. Lilycove city burned in the distance.

"What are you afraid of Willow?" A distorted voice mocked.

"It's pretty obvious I'm terrified of fire!" He shouted back looking around desperately for a way to escape the fire.

"But why?" It cackled. "Maybe you need to refresh your memory?"

"No, I really would rather not…" The world around him started to warp. "Oh crap…"

He appeared in front of a small house in the middle of another city. Curtains were drawn and the lights were out.

There was a flash and the house was set ablaze Willow tried to turn away, but a powerful force kept him facing the house. Two voices started screaming in pain, a male and a female. Willow looked on in horror as the house slowly burned.

"Stop it…" Willow muttered through grit teeth, a tear trickled down his face. He clenched his fists.

The house started to collapse and the roof fell in. The screams of pain started to waver, and then suddenly, stopped.

"ENOUGH!"

The house's main structure fell apart and the faint cries of a child could be heard pleading for help. But Willow knew that help wouldn't arrive until the morning, several hours later.

He heard footsteps behind him, a man in a skull shaped mask stood behind him, he held a flamethrower at his waist. Willow recognised his mask, he had seen this man in the window before the fire had started.

"You…"

The man in the skull mask laughed distorted laughter and pointed the flamethrower at him.

Willow found himself unable to move. "NO!"

The masked man fired a blast of fire at him that engulfed him entirely.

* * *

Willow eyes snapped open, he was slumped back in a library chair in the resort villa. He wiped his forehead of sweat and stared down at an artist's depiction of Darkrai in a book. Two piercing blue eyes stared back.

* * *

_**Pearl, Diamond and Platina**_

The Lounge

_**

* * *

**_

"_Experts are growing more concerned that the snowstorm heading for Snowpoint city is much larger than anticipated, we encourage all viewers in the Snowpoint area to evacuate before it hits."_ The TV buzzed, the screen then flashed back to the Anchorman.

Pearl yawned loudly, "Boring! Lets watch something else!"

Diamond nodded slightly, a sleeping Platina had wrapped her arms around his arm and refused to let go. He could not look at the girl without his face turning a shade of bright crimson.

"Diamond… if you want to watch Omegaman, you have to tell me to put it on~." Pearl taunted him.

Diamond found himself unable to speak, he shot Pearl a pleading look to put on his favourite program.

Pearl grinned evilly. "I guess you don't want to watch it then since your having so much fun with your 'girlfriend'."

Diamond made a mental note to give Pearl the worst case of food poisoning the next time he made dinner.

* * *

**_Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Willow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald._

* * *

**

"…I couldn't find anything of much use, but Willow got some information…" Crystal concluded.

Willow stared silently out the window and gave a tired sigh. "All I have to go on is an artists depiction of the Pokemon and apparently Darkrai is capable of hiding in cast shadows of anything or anyone, so he's going to be difficult to track."

Red gave his friend a worried look. "Are you hungry Willow? You didn't eat yesterday."

"I'll eat later, right now I'm going to rest." He replied, almost sadly, he sauntered up the stairs.

"Is it just me or is Willow really out of it today?" Gold asked the others.

"Willow was recovering from a bad nightmare when I found him, Gold." Crystal explained. "He was a bit shaken by it."

"So… anyone up for Snowboarding today? The weather is gonna get really bad in two days time, so take your chance!" Gold asked the others enthusiastically.

* * *

_**Gold, Crystal, Blue, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald and Pearl

* * *

**_

The Dexholders who decided to go out in the snow quickly started to scale the hill in the lifts.

"Okay folks, who knows how to snowboard?" Gold asked.

"I do." Blue replied distantly.

The others shook their heads.

"Okay… I'll teach Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire. Blue can you show Emerald and Pearl?"

"Fine." Blue muttered, leading Emerald and Pearl away to another part of the hill.

* * *

...

* * *

"Okay, this couldn't be easier just-"

"AHHH!" Crysal screamed as she started to slide down the hill.

"CRYSTAL!" Gold yelled and slid down after her.

Ruby and Sapphire gave each other hesitant looks and followed Gold's style of sliding down hill.

Gold started to close in on Crystal, her board struck a rock and she went flying, she smashed into a nearby tree. Gold was at her side instantly.

"Chris! Are you alright! ?"

"Oww…" She moaned clutching her leg. "I think I've injured my leg…" She looked up at Gold and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Gold…"

"Why? It's not your fault."

Ruby and Sapphire shot past Gold screaming at the top of their lungs.

"HELP US!"

"HOW DO WE STOP! ?"

"JUST FALL!" Gold shouted back, he scooped Crystal into his arms and started to carry her back to the resort Villa.

* * *

…

* * *

"You guys okay with that?" Blue smiled weakly giving her two students a wink.

"Yes Blue!" Emerald and Pearl replied.

"Okay get ready-"

A huge white bear erupted from the trees.

"TSUNN!" It roared, swiping at Blue. She jumped back and pulled a Pokeball from her belt. "BLASTY!"

She summoned her strongest pokemon, her Blastoise, and ordered a Hydropump.

"Guys! Do you have your Pokemon with you?" She asked Pearl and Emerald quickly.

"No! We left them inside!" Pearl panicked flailing his arms.

"Then go get help!" She ordered them. She turned back to the Bear and pulled out her Pokedex.

Emerald and Pearl quickly ran towards the villa screaming for help.

"So this thing is called a Tsunbeaa…" Blue muttered. "An ice type."

"Blasty! Mega Punch!" Her Blastoise pulled its fist back, but was slashed across the chest before it could complete the attack. Blasty slid across the snow cover hill, but quickly pulled itself to its feet.

"Its fast!" Blue gasped. "Careful Blasty!"

The Tsunbeaa brandished its claws and smirked at Blue. It started to close in on her.

A blast of water pushed the huge white bear away from her. Blue's Blastoise jumped in front of its trainer stretched its arms out to block the pokemon from Blue.

"Thanks Blasty, now use Hydro Cannon!"

Her Blastoise fired off the powerful attack, but its opponent nimbly dodged it. Blasty was still recovering from the recoil of the attack when the huge bear tackled it. The two Pokemon wrestled on the ground.

"Blasty use-!"

SMACK

Blue felt a sharp pain in the back of her head the world around her darkened as she fell to the ground.

* * *

**Chapter end**


	8. Malice: Day 5

'**Malice**': Day 5

* * *

_**Blue**_

A few hours later…

* * *

Blue opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings; she was in a cave. Her body was strapped down to table, arms and legs bound. She struggled fiercely to break her constraints but it proved a fruitless task.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the cavern. A tall man whose hair was in the process of going grey towered above her.

"W-who are you?" Blue stuttered. Something about the man's cold eyes intimidated her.

"You don't recognize me? After I took you and your dear Silver into my home and raised you?"

"Y-you… you're dead..." Blue trembled in fear and struggled to break her constraints once more.

"Ah is that any way to greet your 'father'" Pryce mocked, tapping her throat with his cane.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Blue screamed, tears flooding into her eyes as she punched at kicked at the man, her restraints catching her attacks before they could reach him.

Blue bit her lip and forced herself to calm down, through her panicked breaths she asked. "How did you-"

"Become young again?" Pryce finished. "Well, when I was trapped in Celebi's time vortex… it had an affect on my age. I've had many years to perfect my already masterful skills. Your stupid friend escaped, why can't I?"

"What do you want?" Blue snapped.

"Relax my dear. I require a favor from you." Pryce spoke, his voice now devoid of emotion.

"I'll never do anything for you!" Blue snarled as a few more tears trickled down her face.

"You will. Unless you want something to happen to your dear brother." Pryce threatened as he walked around the table that she was restrained to.

"I would be more worried about what Silver would do to you." Blue spat.

Pryce struck her across the face with his cane, splitting her lip. "How dare you speak to me like that!"

"You're a monster. You kidnapped me when I was five and made me your slave! You subjected Silver to years of constant physical and mental torture and made me watch! I. Will. Never. Help you."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask." Pryce sneered

"I don't care what it is, my answer is no."

"You were always my most interesting child, Blue…" Pryce muttered as he tapped his cane of the cave floor.

Blue snorted and looked away from him.

"…Always so passionate and protective of your 'little brother'. He cares for you, more than you know."

Blue remained silent and stared up at the top of the cavern.

"So is that your final decision Blue?"

"Yes."

Pryce chuckled. "Then I guess I will have to kill some of your friends."

Blue froze. "W-wait… what _DO_ you want?"

Pryce smirked menacingly, he clicked his fingers and several televisions powered up showing sections of the forest. "After I kill them."

* * *

_**Emerald and Pearl**_

The Villa

A few hours earlier…

* * *

"HELP!" Pearl screamed as he barged through the doors.

Everyone's heads snapped to him.

"Blue's in trouble!" Emerald explained.

Green, Red, Yellow and Silver were out the door instantly. Green had grabbed Emerald under his arm as he ran out the door.

The rest of the dexholders looked at each other confused, suddenly there was a crash and Willow tumbled down the stairs.

He sprang up instantly. "Who called for help?"

Red, Green, Yellow and Silver arrived at the location Emerald had pointed out; just in time to see Blue's Blastoise throw it's enemy to the ground and knock it out with a mega punch. Blasty gave out a victorious roar and turned to face the dexholders.

Green rushed over to the Pokemon. "Where's Blue?"

Blasty gave Green a sad look and pointed over to some disturbed snow, it looked like someone had been dragged into the trees.

Willow dashed up behind them, "So what's going on?"

Red gave him a sad look. "Blue's been kidnapped."

Green knelt down in the snow and looked at the trail of footsteps that lead into the forest. "I'm going after her." He said coldly and started to walk into the forest.

Silver followed him. "Me too."

Red and Yellow followed wordlessly.

Willow watched them. "Fantastic! Lets party in a secluded forest with a kidnapper on the loose! Nothing bad is likely to happen!" He shouted sarcastically.

The others turned and gave him a blank look.

"Fine. I'll lead." He grumbled, walking up to them. "You know I saw this in a movie once… the epic funny guy who took the lead died first."

"Willow, shut up and track." Green snarled.

"Fine but if I grabbed into the trees by a mutated zombie it's your fault."

* * *

_**Red, Green, Yellow, Silver and Willow**_

Deep in a forest nearby Snowpoint City

* * *

The group wandered deeper into the forest until they entered a large clearing.

Rylte popped out of his Pokeball suddenly. _'What are the chances that Blue just went fishing?'_

Willow raised an eyebrow. "Err Rylte… there's no water around here that isn't frozen?"

'_But what if she's __**SKY**__ fishing?' _He said dramatically slowly waving his hand through the air.

Green rounded on them. "BLUE IS MISSING! And all you can two can do is think about is who's stupider!"

"I'm gonna say you Green." Willow smirked.

Green grit his teeth. "Why are you such a-?"

The ground started to tremble.

'_I think my marshmallows are done.'_

Several Glalie burst out of the ground in the centre of the clearing, they narrowed their eyes at the dexholders.

'_Hey look it's Talking Heads!'_ The Riolu beamed rushing up to them, pulling out a pen and paper from somewhere. _'Can I have your autograph?'_

One of the Glalie hissed and fired an Ice beam at him. Rylte smirked and back flipped over the attack. Whilst in mid air he fired an Aura sphere into the Glalie's face.

'_Bad floating head!'_

"We don't have time for this!" Green snapped summoning his Charizard. "Flamethrower!"

The Charizard sprayed fire at all the Glalie driving them back. Suddenly many more Glalie and Snowrunt dropped out of the trees and surrounded them.

'_Oh Ma gawd it's Armada!'_

Willow groaned. "An Army, Rylte. An Army."

'_That's what I said! A fleet!'_

Red smirked and summoned his Venasaur. Yellow summoned her Pikachu.

Silver snarled. "Feraligatr, hydro pump!" His huge bipedal alligator blasted several of the ice pokemon.

"Rylte! Aura Sphere!" Willow ordered. Rylte, babbling some nonsense about carrots fired several blasts of blue energy at their attackers.

"Saur, Vine Whip!" Red commanded. The huge plant Pokemon shot out several large vines and struck several more enemies.

Yellow dropped her timid side. "Chuchu Thunderbolt!"

"Green! Go find Blue!" Red smiled. "We'll handle this!"

Green nodded and started to run, Rylte jumped onto his shoulder. '_Imma coming Marge!'_

Willow summoned his Magmortar to replace Rylte. "Green! Take Rylte with you! He'll help you find Blue!"

"Thanks..." Green spat sarcastically and left the others to fight. _'Fantastic, I get stuck with the rat…'_

'_I'm a turtle you moron!'_ Rylte snapped back inside his head.

* * *

_**Blue**_

In a hidden cavern

* * *

Blue watched on in horror as her friends battled endless waves of ice pokemon on a televised broadcast unaware of Pryce's real intention.

"NO! GET OUT OF THERE!" She screamed.

"They can't hear you." Pryce said coldly. "This is the cost of your defiance."

Blue and Pryce could see what Red, Yellow, Silver and Willow could not; they were fighting on a frozen lake! Pryce's army of Ice Pokemon was slowly pushing them towards the center of the lake.

Pryce played with a detonator in his hands. "Just a bit more…"

"Please! Don't!" Blue begged struggling to break her restrains, despite the futility of her efforts.

"Got you." Pryce smiled and clicked the detonator.

* * *

**Chapter End**

Will the dexholders survive? Will Rylte drive Green insane? Please review!


	9. Abyss: Day 5

HAHA tricked you! No Chappie here.

…Hey don't scroll down!

Damn.

* * *

'**Abyss'**: Day 5

* * *

_**Red, Yellow, Willow and Silver**_

The Frozen lake

* * *

A dazed Willow opened his eyes, he clutched his injured arm and quickly looked around; the ice covering the lake was breaking apart. He caught sight of an unconscious Silver and hopped over the breaking ice to get to him.

"Silver!" He shook his comrade. _'The blast must've knocked him out…'_

A large explosion caught his attention; in the distance Red and Yellow had made it to the shore, but were being overrun by the endless waves of Ice pokemon.

'_This was a coordinated attack…_' Willow thought to himself, he turned his attention back to his unconscious comrade. _'I need to get Silver outta here…'_

"REGICE-RE-REGI" A high-pitched sound echoed behind him.

Willow turned to face the legendary Ice Pokemon. "Oh crap…"

The Regice started to charge an Ice beam attack with his hands. Willow quickly tossed an Aura Sphere at the Ice beam causing it to explode in the Ice pokemon's hands.

'_Note to self: Thank Riley for teaching me that trick… if I survive.'_ Willow glanced back at Silver, then over to Yellow and Red, who had been forced to fight alongside their Pokemon. They were close to being over powered. _'Craaaaap.'_

"GO! Glade!" Willow summoned his Pidgeot. "Take Silver and fly… err run!" He ordered the large Bird.

Glade shot him a fearful look. The Regice got back up and fired another Ice beam at them, which missed. "Quick! Get him out of here now! I'll cover you!"

The Pidgeot reluctantly obey scooping up Silver with its talons. The Regice fired an Ice beam at the hovering bird, Willow groaned and flung another Aura Sphere to disrupt its path. With his Pidgeot safely out of the enemy's line of fire he looked over to Red and Yellow and gasped. They had been frozen solid; Red was frozen holding Yellow protectively in his arms.

As the lake continued to crack around him Willow glanced around, noticing that the ice Pokémon were closing in on all sides. The Regice moved closer to him.

'_Man… using Aura Sphere really drains you… how the heck does Rylte do it?'_ Willow tiredly charged a weak Aura Sphere as the Regice charged up a larger Ice Beam.

"Bring it on ugly…" Willow spat defiantly and fired.

* * *

_**Green and Rylte**_

In the middle of the frozen forest

* * *

Rylte stopped running his mouth, Green gave a sigh of relief. _'FINALLY he shuts up.'_

'_I can't sense Willow's Aura anymore.'_ The Riolu muttered.

"What? !" Green shot the Riolu a worried look.

The Riolu shook his head, _'I lost Red and Yellow's too.'_

"What about Silver?"

_'He's moving out of my range. I can still sense him vaguely…'_

"Maybe they just moved out of your range then?" Green offered.

_'That's it! Willow probably tripped on a mint and fell outta my scanning zone. Yeah! That has to be it!'_ The Riolu grinned jumping around happily.

"Come on! We need to find Blue!"

_'Wait? Did you say Blue?'_

"Yes?"

_'Then we're going the wrong way…'_ The Riolu pointed towards a large scary mountain were storm clouds were gathering. _'Blue's thata way!'_

Green shot the Riolu a look of contempt "And you didn't tell me this sooner… why?"

_'For the lulz.'_

"Your hopeless." he turned and looked at the Riolu again, his eyes went wide with shock.

The Riolu opened a jar and pulled out something, offering it to Green_. 'Pickle?'_

* * *

**_Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl and Platina_**

In the Villa

* * *

_"Researchers are baffled as-"_

CLICK

_"B-bird. Bird. Bird is the word-"_

CLICK

"_Barney is a dinosaur-"_

CLICK

Crystal walked into the room and looked down at a bored looking Gold as he lay sprawled out on the couch. He glanced over at her, and then resumed watching TV.

"_Oh Celeste… I would marry you if were only for one thing…"_

"_What is that my darling?"_

"_You're a vampire!"_

CLICK

"So Gold… what are you doing?" Crystal asked the boy.

"Watching TV."

_"The cause of the blizzard is apparently due to a vast number of ice Pokémon converging on Snowpoint City. Such massive movement of Pokemon has created a lot of concern thoughout the Sinnoh region. Camera crews that tried to get close to the Pokemon were attacked-"_

"Booooring~." Gold sang as he clicked the remote again.

CLICK

"Wait! Put it back!" Crystal shrieked.

"Why Super Serious Gal? It's not like it has any affect on us."

"PUT. IT. BACK." Crystal seethed.

Gold gulped and flicked the channel back to the news.

* * *

Later…

* * *

The Dexholders that were in the villa gave each other worried looks as the report ended.

"What do we do Gold?" Emerald asked, his senior.

Sapphire grunted. "We can't just sit here and do nothing! Those Pokemon are aggressive! Did you see the looks in their eyes? !"

"I saw nothing but a bunch of wild animals, like you Sapphire." Ruby scoffed.

"Omagosh! We have FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" Pearl squawked.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" His Chatot repeated.

"But Pearl maybe we can just persuade them to leave peacefully?" Diamond tried to reason.

"Such a huge number of Pokemon, what an odd occurrence…" Platina pondered out loud.

As chaos buzzed in the lounge Gold sat, eyes shut, thinking.

"Gold?" Crystal asked worriedly.

Gold's eyes snapped open. "QUIET!"

Silence fell.

Gold stood on the couch and whipped out his billiard cue. "Those Pokémon aren't friendly… and cannot be reasoned with Diamond." He gave the young Dexholder a reassuring look. "Our only option… is to fight them before they reach Snowpoint City."

The Dexholders nodded in agreement.

Gold glanced around at his friends. "Let's do this."

* * *

**Chapter end.**

Okay... I had a random thought... Oh I forgot it. NO WAIT! In the next chapter some of the townsfolk and visiting trainers offer to help the dexholders fight the Army of Ice Pokemon. Since I'm crazy, I'll make some OC's outta my Reviewers! Post them in the reviews with your comment about my chapter. (Which is only a build up... my excuse for it's crapness.)

**Character name**:

**Age**:

**Gender**: (Male, Female or both XD)

**Pokemon Partner**: (A SINGLE Pokemon. This excludes Legendaries and Starters... Oh and Riolu's... AND NOOOO SHINEHS! They are SO overused.)

**Personality**: (Angry, Crazy, Snobby, Stupid, Clumsy, Smart...etc.)

**Basic Appearance**: Wears a turtle as a hat... etc.


	10. Sad newz Jk! A note on OCs 0

**Okay, OC submissions are closed.

* * *

**

I'm going start working on the chapter now. (Been busy with Exam stuff).

I'm gonna do most OC's… read on and see if yours is on this list.

Also! Since there's so many Eeveelutions around, I'm making it that the "Eeveelution Club TM" was visiting Snowpoint just in time for the invasion XD

Lemme see…

* * *

**Name**: Renee

**Age**: 13  
**Gender**: Female  
**Pokemon Partner**: Leafeon (male)

**Personality**: She is clumsy and a clueless person.

**Basic Appearance**: Long dark blue hair, wears a yellow shirt with white frills, a red skirt, black leggings, black sandals, she also wears a red bandana on her head, and wears silver bracelet on her left hand.

**Personality demonstration**:

_"Ohhh! Me! I'll do it!" A girl in the crowd jumped up throwing her hand into the air, she leaded over to the person next to her and audibly whispered. "What's this for?"_

* * *

**Name**: Sid  
**Age**: 14  
**Gender**: male  
**Pokemon Partner**: Gengar  
**Personality**: bit of prankster

**Basic Appearance**: wears dark blue Jeans and a dark grey t-shirt. (What? No Socks?)

**Personality Demonstration**:

_"Hey… see this battle thing…" One of the volunteers, Sid, approached Crystal. _

_"Yes…?" Crystal replied, not liking the cheeky look on the boy's face._

_"Can we throw stink bombs at them?" He grinned._

_Crystal facepalmed. "I don't think that's a go-"_

_"Good idea!" Emerald beamed at the boy, checking his pocket. "Sorry I'm running short…"_

_"As always." Ruby slyly added._

_"Hey! Your were insulting my height again, weren't you!"_

_Sid fumbled through his pockets, "We're cool I got loads! Oh! I have some left over matches too!"__

* * *

_

**Name**: Reyna and Roy

**Age**: 16 (Twins)

**Gender**: Female and Male respectively

**Personality**: (Reyna) Hyper, Crazy and brings something up at the worst time possible. (Roy) Calm, focused and makes intelligent inputs.

**Pokemon**: Espeon and Umbreon respectively

**Appearance**: brown hair below shoulders, side bangs, grey eyes, blah blah black coat white scarf. Meh, They look the same but different genders (Author powers, don't ask.)

**Personality Demonstration**:

"_Hey Espeon! Blast the enemy with your SUUUUPER Psychic!" Reyna screamed. "And would it kill ya to LOOK like you enjoy it."_

_The Purple feline Pokemon turned and gave her a 'you've got be kidding me look'._

"_I know your pain…" Roy sighed patting the Espeon and pulling his Umbreon closer to him. "We're in this together…"_

"_ZOMG! THAT WAS AN ICE BEAM!" Reyna screamed in the background._

"…_To the bitter end..."_

"_ROYYY! I'M TIRRRED!" She started to moan, loudly._

_The Pokemon shot concerned looks at Roy. "To the bitter end."

* * *

_

**Character name**: Topaz  
**Age**: 15  
**Gender**: Female  
**Pokemon Partner**: Raichu  
**Personality**: Serious and… lazy.

**Basic Appearance:** Blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, hazel eyes, wears ORANGE anything. (Scot: Mmmkay… Orange Top hat =D *Is Aura Sphere'd*)

**Personality Demonstration**:

"_So… what's your name and why do you want to fight?" Pearl asked a serious looking girl, her Raichu was angrily punching a tree nearby for some reason._

"_I don't." She muttered, jerking her thumb at the Raichu who was now fiercely stomping on a twig that had fallen from the tree, and had hit it on the head. "He does."_

_Pearl slowly backed away from the strange girl._

* * *

**Name**: Lime  
**Age**: Thirteen  
**Gender**: Female  
**Pokemon Partner**: Umbreon; known moves iron tail, shadow ball, moonlight, and night shade  
**Personality**: caring of people and Pokemon  
**Clothes**: a lime green beanie over shoulder length brown hair, black shorts, black boots, a lime green shirt with a black jacket over it . . . oh and she has a black bag that is a one strapped bag.

**Personality Demonstration**:

_"We need to fight to protect the people around us!" A Girl shouted from the crowd and marched up to join the Dexholders. "I'll join you!"_

_Pearl leaned over and whispered to Diamond. "I bet she's a member of the Eeveelution Club…"_

_"What makes you say that Pearl?" Diamond shot his friend a curious look._

_"They're all pretty crazy…"_

_Diamond looked at the girl again. "No, she's just enthusiastic."_

_"She has an Umbreon."_

_"Oh."

* * *

_

**Character name**: Bob  
**Age**: 20?  
**Gender**: Female?  
**Pokemon Partner**: Magikarp

**Pokemon's nickname**: God?  
**Personality**: Retarded?  
**Basic appearance**: Wears a frilly pink dress

**Personality Demonstration**:

_Gold marched down the line of volunteers; he paused and looked up at a very muscular and hairy… woman… in a frilly pink dress. She also had a small beard._

_"Err… what's your name?" Gold asked._

_"MA NAME'S BOB!" She/he? Screamed, in a very deep voice, in the boy's face, swinging a Magikarp over his shoulder like a club._

_"Is that a Magikarp?" Gold gasped at the sight of the large red fish._

_"GOD."_

_"What?"_

_"HIS NAME'S GOD." She? boomed, taking an aggressive step forwards._

_"Umm… you might want to put that Magikarp…"_

_"GOD!"_

_"…You might want to put "God" away… he appears to be struggling to breathe."_

_"NAWZ I KEEP GOD OUUUT!"_

_Gold waved his hands protectively, as "Bob" prepared to swing "God" at him. "Okay! Okay! God can stay out!"

* * *

_

**Character name**: Maikee  
**Age**: 15  
**Gender**: Female  
**Pokemon Partner**: Dragonite

**Personality**: Eager and hotheaded.

**Basic Appearance**: A pair of black legging that reaches to foot with denim short shorts that reaches mid thigh, Royal blue tank and grey and white striped cardigan, unbuttoned, Grey mid-calf boots and half-inch heels.

"_Alright Dragonite!" Maikee roared pumping her fist into the air. "DRACO METEOR!"_

_The Dexholders gaped as the Dragon summoned several large comets that bombarded and completely annihilated a huge boulder that was nearby._

_"So…" She started glancing at the started Sinnoh trio with a smug smile. "Am I in?"

* * *

_

**Character Name**: Lauren  
**Age**: 13  
**Gender**: Female  
**Pokemon Partner**: Eevee

**Personality**: Hyper & full of energy and trips a lot. She's very smart but lacks common sense.

_"Omagosh! We should join!" A girl with an Eevee in her arms squealed dashing over to the Hoenn trio, just before she reached them she tripped on a small rock and hit her face off the ground._

_"Oww… not again."_

_"Err are you okay…?" Sapphire offered her arm to the girl and helped her to her feet._

_"Sure I'm fine. I just, like, fall all the time. Right Eevee?" The girl beamed down at her small pokemon._

_The Eevee shot her a blank look. If Rylte were around he would have translated:_

_'You trip ALL the time! With me in your arms! WHY WON'T YOU JUST PUT ME IN A POKEBALL!'_

_However since Rylte wasn't around it just look like a bunch of cute mews and barks. The girl gushed and picked up her pokemon again. "I'm NEVER going to let you go! You're just SOOO cute!"_

_The poor pokemon's look of horror and screams (coming out as mewing) were entirely ignored as the girl, Lauren, offered to help fight the approaching army of ice pokemon.

* * *

_

**Character name**: Miya  
**Age**: 16  
**Gender**: Female  
**Pokemon Partner**: Flareon  
**Personality**: hot tempered and enthusiastic  
**Basic Appearance**: Brown hair with green ears muffs that matches her coat.

"So an army of ice Pokemon are approaching! ? Superb! We'll burn them all! BURNNN. THEM. ALL!" The older girl manically cackled, eyes blazing passionately. "Count me in!"

Her Flareon puffed out some smoke as it sighed and obediently followed her trainer's fiery display with a cofirming nod.

* * *

And…

A mystery character…

okay fine it's **Lyra**… XD

* * *

Alright... this might take a while... i'm gonna divide the characters up into different sections of the battlefield for extra hilarity and also so that all the OC's get a chance to shine... That, and I'm feeling lazy, plus I have exams. =p


	11. Survivors: Day 6

Story ain't dead, I'm redrafting the OC chapter... again... I want it to reflect my care for my readers...

**Rylte**: HAHAHAHA! Good one!

**Scot**: XD Okay while i'm 'desuckifying' my 'OC Chapter' here's something to keep the story alive.

* * *

'**Survivors**': Day 6

* * *

_**Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl and Platina**_

The Snowpoint Resort, Villa

_**

* * *

**_

"Gold, there's too many of them to fight alone…" Crystal muttered as some footage of the advancing army of ice Pokemon marched on the screen.

"I know, Chris." Gold muttered, tapping his cue off the ground as he sat thinking. "We're going to need help."

The younger Dexholders gathered around him. "So what's the plan Gold?" Emerald asked with some uncertainty in his voice.

"Everyone go around town and get any trainers who can battle to meet up in the town centre." Gold ordered them. "Hurry up! We've only got a day to mobilise!"

Emerald saluted. "Yes sir!"

Crystal stared out the window. _'I hope the others are okay…'

* * *

_

_**Silver**_

* * *

"_NO! Leave Silver alone!"_

"_B-Blue… what are you doing…?"_

"_Foolish Girl! Stand aside!"_

"_I won't let you hurt him!"_

"_So be it…"_

"_NO! BLUE!"

* * *

_

_Another nightmare._

Silver groggily opened his eyes, the sound of wings beating softly filled his ears and the cold winter air caressed his face.

_'Wh-what happened? I was at fighting with the others… there was a bomb under the surface… and then…'_

Silver snapped awake and looked down at the landscape far below. He glanced up at the Pokemon carrying him.

"You're Willow's Pidgeot…?" Silver muttered.

"GEOT!" It cawed loudly; Silver took that as a yes.

"The others are they…?"

"Piiige…" It moaned sadly.

A girl's scream echoed from below.

"Hey! Pidgeot! Take us down somebody is in trouble!" Silver tugged at the bird's talon to descend.

As they cut through the trees Silver quickly spotted a girl in red and blue overalls kneeling in the snow…

'_Hmm must be the latest fashion of clothing…' _Silver brushed it off and ran to her side.

"Are you okay?" He grasped the girl's shoulder, she let out a gasp and as she spun around to face him one of her pigtails hit him in the eye.

"Sorry…" She muttered, taking several deep breaths, she cradled an injured Marill in her arms.

Silver rubbed his eye. "…Were you the one who screamed?"

The girl cautiously looked around. "Yes."

"What happened?" He placed his hands on the girl's shoulders and turned her to face him. Their eyes locked for a few moments. Silver felt the blood flow to his cheeks as stared into her gleaming brown eyes.

The girl broke eye contact and shuffled back. "They happened…" She whimpered pointing at two figures that had just entered the clearing. Silver heard their feet crunching the snow as they walked.

"Shum and Cart…" Silver muttered turning to face them. "I can smell your ugly perfume and aftershave."

* * *

**A/N - (Shum and Cart are the names of the other masked children Pryce used for his schemes – I forgot their English names…)

* * *

**

"It's wonderful to see you again, little brother." Shum sneered.

Silver felt the girl start to shuffle away from him; he glanced over his shoulder at her. "I'm not one of them."

"You always were so defiant against father…" Cart chuckled,

Silver rounded on them. "What have you done to Blue!"

"Us?" Cart chuckled. "No it wasn't us… Daddy came back, he just wanted to see his darling Daughter again."

"If you hurt her-!"

"You'll what?" Shum dropped her fake smile and took an aggressive step forwards. "Fight us?"

"I'll beat what I want to know out of you then." Silver snarled, taking a Pokeball from his belt.

Cart and Shum each took a Pokeball from their belts. "You can't beat us Silver." "You never could."

A new voice entered the clearing. "Perhaps not alone."

Silver smiled recognising the voice. "Good to see you Green."

Green silently walked to stand by Silver's side. "Let's do this."

'_THAT'S WILLOW'S LINE!'_ Rylte roared from Green's shoulder.

"Go! Scizor!" "Weavile!"

"Houndoom get ready!" "Persian."

The girl looked on as the four trainers prepared to battle. _'Great thinking Soul… wander alone in the forest… what's the worst that could happen?'_ Soul took a deep breath. "Come on Red-haired dude!"

* * *

_**Blue**_

* * *

Blue slowly opened her eyes.

"You're awake again. Good." Pryce's voice whispered in her ear, Blue held back a scream.

"What do you want now…?" She whimpered.

"I thought you might like to see your friends again." Pryce moved away revealing the frozen figures of Red, Yellow and Willow.

Blue stared at her frozen friends, speechless.

"I'm sure you want to talk to them…" Pryce clicked his fingers and the ice around the frozen Dexholder's heads melted.

Red was the first to come to reality, quickly noticing Blue. "Blue! Are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay Red." Blue felt a teardrop trickle down her face seeing her friends again. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm a bit cold but otherwise fine, thanks for asking", Willow groaned. He glared at Pryce. "I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were too. After I skewered you like a boar a few years back." Pryce sneered.

Willow opened his mouth to retaliate but Red shook his head telling him to stop.

"Well enjoy your little reunion Blue." Pryce cackled. "Because later… you have to choose which one of them dies."

Blue's eyes went wide. "Wait! I do what you want!"

"Too late Blue…" Pryce cackled as he exited the chamber sealing the door behind him.

Blue glanced back at her friends. Yellow was still unconscious and Red and Willow glanced at each other worriedly.

"I actually wish Rylte was here right now…" Red chuckled.

Willow smirked "I'm with ya on that one."

Blue gawked, suddenly exploding in rage. "HOW CAN YOU BE MAKING SMALL TALK AT A TIME LIKE THIS? !"

"Take it easy Blue, those restraints are really damaging your wrists." Willow pointed out.

"Well excuse me for trying to escape!" Blue snapped, pulling at her restraints once more.

"I can see that's going well…" Willow smirked.

Red sighed. "Quit arguing guys."

Willow and Blue settled down at their leader's request.

"So… any ideas?" Red asked after a small period of silence.

"95% of my body is frozen mate, I'm not going anywhere… plus I'm getting brainfreeze…"

"I would have broken free already if I could! Pryce knows me, and he has taken plenty of precautions to make sure that escape is impossible." Blue sighed. "There's nothing we can do."

"Ever the optimist Blue… Ever the optimist…" Willow huffed.

"Guys…" Red moaned. "We need to work together here! I thought having two of our best thinkers here would be a good thing!"

"Apparently not."

"Shut up Willow." Blue snarled

"Make me! Oh wait, you can't! Because you're strapped down like a person in a mental asylum!"

"Ha ha ha. Very funny jerkface!"

"You want funny? 'Why did the chicken cross the road? – Because it realized that KFC was healthier than McDonalds!"

"That wasn't funny…" Red muttered.

"I blame brainfreeze."

"I blame you lacking a brain." Blue added.

"Your face is lacking a brain."

Red gave Willow a concerned look. "…Willow are you feeling okay? You're starting sound like Rylte."

"Not my fault Blue is such a nag."

"Jerk!" She spat back.

"Foo."

"What?"

"It's what Mr. T says."

"…What?"

"Never mind, Rylte said it first…"

"That explains a lot."

"It does."

Red groaned. "Willow, can't you use your weird Aura powers to break free?"

"Firstly, my Aura powers suck. Secondly, I'm too weak after covering Silver's escape." Willow replied his eyes glazed over the fatigue starting to overwhelm him again. "It really took more out of me than I let on…"

Blue's eyes lit up. "Wait... Silver's safe?"

"At my expense… you're welcome by the way…"

"That's good… Silver will come to rescue us…" Blue smiled.

"Green 'ill come too." Red assured her. "They'll rescue us."

Blue frowned. "Will he now?" She sneered.

Red raised an eyebrow. "You don't think he meant any of that outburst did you?"

"So what if I did?" Blue huffed.

"He didn't mean it." Willow groaned tiredly. "The nightmares made him jumpy."

"…Really?" Blue snorted, unconvinced.

Willow shrugged… or would have if he wasn't frozen… "Believe what you want. I just hope he gets here before I'm executed."

Red raised an eyebrow. "How do you know you'll be selected?"

"It's the smart choice…" Willow shot him a sad smile. "We wouldn't want to separate you and Yellow now would we?"

Red's face went a shade of crimson; Willow gave a weak chuckle and continued. "Either way… I'm done… my body wasn't made for using aura powers… I burned my energy up to quickly… I had to resort to using my very lifeforce to fight…"

"W-what…?" Red managed to choke out.

"I won't die…yet. Relax…" Willow assured him. "I'll just be… completely hopeless for quite a while…"

* * *

Chapter End

Consider this a bump, I wanted to work on the OC intro chapter a bit more, cuz currently it's a bit too linear… for my liking.

So next time: Silver and Green team up to clash with the Masked Man's two disciples. Gold organizes a makeshift defense of Snowpoint against the approaching onslaught of Ice Pokemon. Darkrai's role is explained. Willow and Rylte are reunited, and Pryce's plan is revealed and Blue has an important part in it.

Chapter 11: **'A Line in the Snow.'**


	12. A line in the Snow

Sorry for the massive delay, exams... Real life takes priority. Sorry.

Shum and Cart have been given their English names; Chemaine and Keane.

* * *

Day 7: **'A Line In The Snow' (Pt 1)**

_**Green, Silver and Rylte**_

**

* * *

**

Chermaine and Keane were not easy opponents to overcome, Green and Silver quickly discovered.

"Scizor! X-Scissor!" Green roared. The large red metallic bug shot forwards striking Keane's Houndoom with it's pincers. The Houndoom stumbled back slightly before retaliating with a flamethrower.

"Incinerate that bug!" Keane cackled.

The Houndoom's breath followed the elusive Bug, setting trees ablaze.

Silver saw an opening as the Houndoom turned away from his pokemon. "Weavile! Slash that Houndoom!"

"Not so fast little Brother." Chemaine chuckled. "Sucker Punch!"

Silver's Weavile was intercepted by an attack to the flank from Chemaine's Persian, propelling it into a tree.

The Houndoom and Persian regrouped and started to attack Green's Scizor.

_'IMMA FIRING MA LAZOR!'_

A flash of blue cut through the battlefield, the beam engulfed both the Persian and the Houndoom. The following explosion threw the two Pokémon into their trainers, knocking all four of them out.

Rylte dropped down out of the trees and laughed. _'Nobody steals my bagels!'_

Green and Silver sweatdropped before proceeding deeper into the forest, followed by a cackling Rylte and their irritated Pokemon.

_'NOM NOM NOM!'_

"Shut up Rylte!" "Shut up Rylte!"

_'NOM!'

* * *

_

_**Renee, Reyna and Roy**_

Snowpoint Pokemon Centre

_**

* * *

**_

Three trainers sat inside the Pokemon centre; worry painted their faces as more and more news reports flickered on the Television screen.

"Oh my gosh!" One of the girls and the youngest of the group, Renee, shuddered as an ice beam hit one of the cameras monitoring the horde of ice Pokemon.

"I know." Roy added quietly, folding his arms and glancing at his twin sister Reyna, who snored loudly as she slept. She was completely oblivious to the impending danger.

Renee smiled and chucked earning her a curious glance from Roy.

"What are you laughing about?"

Renee sighed contently, lying back on the couch they were sitting on. "I'm just glad that we aren't anywhere near Snowpoint!"

Roy deadpanned. "Renee. Where do you think we are?"

Renee gave him a confused look. "We're in Sinnoh silly!"

"Yeah, we're in Sinnoh. What's the name of the town we're in?" Roy prodded, hoping for a moment of realization from her. _'She can't possibly be THIS stupid… can she?'_

"I dunno." She shrugged.

_'Apparently so…'_ Roy shook his head, trying to think of a new method of approach.

"Okay. Renee, consider this…"

"I'm listening." The girl replied smiling at him.

"Snowpoint City is in Sinnoh. We're in Sinnoh."

"Uh-huh."

Roy stared at her blankly for a few moments, in utter disbelief of her level of 'cluelessness'. However, he was determined to make her show some sign of intelligence and continued.

"Snowpoint City is cold and has lots of snow. The place we're at has lots of snow…"

Renee tapped her chin with her finger deep in thought; she stopped and shook her head at him in confusion.

Roy resisted the urge to smash his head of the wall. Suddenly a thought came to his mind. "Renee. The city we're in is cold."

Renee clicked her fingers. "Oh! I get it! We're in Snowpoint City huh?"

Roy grinned. "Very good Renee! And where is that army of Ice Pokémon heading?"

"Roy, quit acting stupid the news report said they where heading for Snowpoint City…" Something in Renee's head clicked. "OH MY GOSH ROY WE'RE IN SNOWPOINT CITY! WE'RE DOOMED!"

Reyna bolted upright Pokeball in hand. "What happened! ?" She screeched awaking from her slumber.

"REYNA! WE'RE DOOMED!" Renee continued to flail her arms around manically.

"How? How are we doomed? Roy! ? Tell me!" Reyna turned on her twin brother and started to shake him violently. "TELL MEEEEE!"

Roy mentally slapped himself. 'Note to self: Never try to get Renee to show signs of intelligence… ever.'

Reyna jumped up off the couch and started to run in circles screaming with Renee.

Nurse Joy ran out from the back room to discover the source of the screams, she gazed at the two screaming girls for a few moments before turning her gaze to Roy.

"Why are those girls screaming?" The nurse questioned.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Reyna answered, earning a sigh from her brother.

* * *

_**Sid and Emerald**_

Snowpoint City, Park

* * *

Emerald and another boy sat on a tree branch in the Snowpoint city Park. Both were laughing manically.

"Hey Sid look! Old lady!" Emerald pointed out laughing.

Sid, Emerald's new partner in hell raising, aimed his slingshot at her and released the projectile. The old lady screamed and started to run unbelievably fast for a person of her age.

"MY EYES! THEY'RE BURNING!"

Emerald and Sid highfived, Sid withdrew another stinkbomb from his pocket and slipped it into his slingshot.

"That'll teach that lady to call us 'rapscallions' of something." Sid laughed evilly.

Emerald tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey look! It's Diamond!" Emerald pointed at the slow moving Dexholder. "I wonder if we can make him move faster…"

Sid aimed at Diamond as he approached a girl with some flowers. "Let's find out."

* * *

_**Diamond and Platina**_

Snowpoint City

* * *

"I hope Platina with like these flowers Beh…" Diamond muttered to his Munchlax that waddled beside him.

Diamond quickly spotted her sitting in a nearby café.

"Oh! There she is!" Diamond pointed at the girl.

Diamond started to walk towards her and held the flower up in preparation suddenly something hit his leg. The smell of rotten eggs filled the air. The flower Diamond held up withered and died instantly.

In front of him Platina sniffed the air and quickly grasped her nose, she turned to face the source. "D-Dia?" She said, voice muffled by her sleeve.

Diamond stared at her for a few moments then at the dead flower, he quickly held it behind his back and slowly at first, ran away.

In the background Emerald and Sid's laughs echoed, what they failed to notice however was Platina running after him.

* * *

_**Gold and Crystal**_

At the Snowpoint Resort Villa

* * *

"Gold, the mayor is going to get everyone in town to meet up in the main square in an hour, have you prepared a speech?" Crystal approached the capped boy as he sat at a desk, writing.

"I'm trying to…" Gold groaned. "Writing stuff is lame."

Crystal chuckled and pulled a seat up and sat next to him. "Want some help?"

Gold smiled slyly at her. "I _luuve_ it when you help me Super Serious Gal."

Crystal rolled her eyes and examined what Gold had written and started to make notes. "Gold dictate phases you want to be put into the speech and I'll put them into English."

"Sure okay. Wait a second…" He shot her an angry glance

"…I was just kidding about the 'English' comme-"

"What did you did you mean by 'dictate'?" Gold finished still glaring at her.

Crystal slammed her head of the desk.

* * *

**Several hours later…**

Snowpoint City Centre

* * *

The remaining town inhabitants gathered in the city square, facing the town hall were a makeshift stage had been assembled. The Mayor and the local Gymleader, Candice, finished briefing the locals of the situation before beckoning the Dexholders onto the stage. Gold stepped forward and faced the crowd.

"I know things are tough around here… especially for all of you. Your homes are under threat." Gold paused and took a deep breath. "I tell you solemnly (Crystal taught him the word) that we can't protect you. There's too many of them for us."

There were many concerned murmurs in the audience.

"But we are still going to try." Gold grinned, whipping out his cue and leaning on it. "Any trainers that wish to help in the city's defence are welcome. It will greatly improve our chances of stopping the attack."

Platina noticed the unconvinced gazes of many in the audience and stepped in front of Gold. "Please, this threat is too much for us to stand against alone. Will you really have us fight your battle for you?"

More murmurs ran through the crowd.

"I know there are many among you that are scared… we've all seen the enemy. Their numbers are overwhelming. But remember that courage is facing fear head on with a resolute heart."

Platina stopped and looked over the audience, many looked up at the young girl transfixed.

"Brave people of Sinnoh, I beseech you, stand up and fight for your families, friends, homes and pride."

"I'm with you." A girl with a Raichu stepped forwards. "We were getting bored."

Platina smiled at the teenager.

"I'll fight!" Another girl dressed in lime green clothing announced. "Lime, at your service." She gave a mock bow.

More started to step forward, Gold gave Platina a pat on the back.

"Yo! Rald!" Sid called out to Emerald stepping out of the crowd. "I've got enough stinkbombs left! Let's gas 'em!" A Gengar cackled menacingly at his side.

"Me and my Dragonite are in!" A girl called Maikee announced. "We'll grind them up with our power. I CALL SHOTGUN!"

"Omagosh! We should join!" A girl with an Eevee in her arms squealed dashing over to the stage to meet the other volunteers, just before she reached them she tripped on a small rock and hit her face off the ground.

"Oww… not again."

"Err are you okay…?" Sapphire hopped off the stage and offered her arm to the girl, lifting her to her feet.

"Sure I'm fine. I just, like, fall all the time. Right Eevee?" The girl beamed down at her small pokemon.

The Eevee shot her a blank look. If Rylte were around he would have translated:

'You trip ALL the time! With me in your arms! WHY WON'T YOU JUST PUT ME IN A POKEBALL!'

However since Rylte wasn't around it just look like a bunch of cute mews and barks. The girl gushed and picked up her Pokémon again. "I'm NEVER going to let you go! You're just SOOO cute!"

The poor pokemon's look of horror and screams (coming out as mewing) were entirely ignored as the girl, Lauren, offered to help fight the approaching army of ice Pokémon.

"So an army of ice Pokemon are approaching! Superb! We'll burn them all! BURN THEM ALL!" The older girl manically cackled, eyes blazing passionately. Her Flareon puffed out some smoke as it sighed and obediently followed her trainer's fiery display with a confirming nod. "Call me Miya, I'm the leader of the Eeveelution Club, me and my friends will assist in any way possible."

Roy groaned as his sister dragged him out of the audience to stand with the other volunteers. "Weren't you panicking just a couple of hours ago?"

Reyna waved him off. "Don't be ridiculous Roy. I love to fight! LETS KICK SOME BUTT!"

"Do I have too…?"

Reyna quickly punched him the back of the head. "YOU'RE VOLUNTEERING!" she screamed before diving into the crowd to drag a younger girl out to join the volunteers. "Renee volunteers too!" Reyna announced.

"Huh? Hey Reyna… this doesn't look like where I can get a hot chocolate."

The Dexholders watched the volunteers behavior with amusement… while they were happy they had help… many of them were insane.

The girl with the Raichu tried to distance herself from the other volunteers. "Maybe this was a bad idea Raider…"

'You rarely have 'good' ideas anyways Topaz. I don't see what the problem is here.' Her Raichu snorted in response, but like most trainers Topaz couldn't understand him.

* * *

**A few hours later…**

In the outskirts of Snowpoint City

* * *

Gold marched down the line of volunteers; he paused and looked up at a very muscular and hairy… woman… in a frilly pink dress. She also had a small beard.

"Err… what's your name?" Gold asked raising an eyebrow.

"MA NAME'S BOB!" She/he? roared, in a very deep voice, in the boy's face, swinging a Magikarp over his shoulder like a club.

"Is that a Magikarp?" Gold gasped at the sight of the large red fish.

"GOD."

"What?"

"HIS NAME'S GOD." She? boomed, taking an aggressive step forwards.

"Umm… you might want to put that Magikarp…"

"GOD!"

"…You might want to put "God" away… he appears to be struggling to breathe."

"NAWZ I KEEP GOD OUUUT!"

Gold waved his hands protectively, as "Bob" prepared to swing "God" at him. "Okay! Okay! God can stay out!"

Gold regained his composure and stepped back to examine the group. "We need to stop that army from reaching the city at all costs."

Gold whipped out his cue again; and as he marched down the line of volunteers he dragged his cue in snow after him, until a large horizontal line was formed in front of them.

Hundreds of figures started to form on the horizon, the ground began to tremble and heavy hail started to pelt down on the anxious group. Gold glanced at Crystal, doubt already forming in his mind.

"I'm with you Gold." Crystal muttered with a nervous smile, which he returned.

Gold turned back to the group. "They do not cross this line."

* * *

And the story **nearly** ends here… pretty weird huh? Don't worry it has a sequel… and it's really **REALLY** weird… And yes the OCs **are** in it too. They all have roles in the next story.

I want to end it on the next chapter because it doesn't really develop characters and I can't just suddenly change writing style in the middle of a story. The OC's will all be introduced mid-way through the sequel, but the main focus will be on everyone's favourite Riolu.

Rylte: Really? Who?

Scot: You.

Rylte: I don't know any Riolus called 'You'.

Scot: I'm opening a new poll for this…

Rylte: Awesome! Is it about me?

Scot: Yes.

**REMEMBER TO CHECK MY PROFILE TO VOTE ON THE POLL. (I'll add options if I get some good ones from reviews.)  
**


	13. Revelation

**'Revelation.'

* * *

**

**_Soul

* * *

_**

The girl in the red and blue overalls trudged through the snow after the two boys.

"Can't believe they just ditched me like that, Mar."

The girl's Marill squeaked in response.

Soul paused as she noticed a partially concealed iron grate in the ground. "Hey what's that?"

A voice from behind her answered. "Oh, that would be where I came from."

Soul was unable to let out a scream before her body was covered with ice.

* * *

_**Willow and Rylte

* * *

**_

Willow was shaken back into consciousness. Two gleaming red eyes stared back.

"Rylte?"

"Coke or Pepsi?" He asked taking a step back and waving two cans infront of his face.

"Aren't they the same thing?"

Green stepped out of the shadows backed by his Charizard. "You're almost as bad as the rat."

"Where'd you come from anyways? And where's Pryce? Did you beat him?"

Green gave an impatient sigh. "Listen the others are in trouble, we need to get out of here."

Willow glanced around and realised that the other Dexholders were gone. Blue was also no longer trapped to the table-thing.

"Err… why didn't you defrost me?" Willow raised an eyebrow.

"Because…" Green started, throwing Willow's belt holding his poke balls infront of his mostly frozen body. "I don't like you."

"The feeling's mutual."

"Okay scratch that, I WILL defrost you. Charizard." Green beckoned his large Orange dragon closer.

"Whoa… wait a second Greenie, lets not do anything hasty here okay?" Willow laughed nervously, before desperately trying to squirm out of the ice.

Green smirked evilly at him. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this…"

"I hate you."

"Flamethrower."

* * *

_**Gold and Crystal

* * *

**_

The battle raged all around, the line was broken, all the Dexholders and volunteers were scattered and fighting desperately. A powerful blizzard obsured most of the battlefield, only the flashes of attacks illuminated the scene.

"GOLD!" Crystal screamed from behind her Meganium. "We're being overrun! We need to fallback and regroup!"

"Chris! Everyone's too spread out!" It was true; all the trainers had been separated into small groups fending off enormous waves of attackers and for every enemy they beat down, even more seemed to take their place.

* * *

_**Renya and Roy

* * *

**_

"Renya! On your left!" Roy screamed as ice beams whizzed past them, striking unfortunate trainers and their pokemon alike. He returned his attention to his Umbreon. "Use Shadow Ball on that group of Glalie!"

"ROY! There's too many!" Renya barely ducked an ice beam, which would have otherwise struck her head. "Espeon! Light Screen now!"

"Renya! Behind you!"

Renya was thrown to the ground before she could react; as she sat up she glanced around her misty surroundings to locate her brother. The mist dissipated slightly and a figure was frozen in the same pushing position that had saved her. Reyna shakily rose to her feet and placed a hand on the frozen figure's cheek. "Roy."

"Renya!" Renee came stumbling over the damaged ground and mounds of snow. "We have to pull back! Gold's sayin' we have to go!"

Renya remained silent and stared at her brother's frozen face, still caressing it gently.

Seeing no response from her friend, Renee grabbed Renya as her Leafeon and Umbreon and Espeon tugged at her legs. Reyna suddenly shook them off. "Fine. Let's go." She said coldly avoiding their gazes and started moving to the rally point.

_**Lime**_

Lime let out a scream as a group of Abomasnow closed in, her Pokémon had been defeated after a harsh and prolonged battle. She saw an opening in the group and made a run for it, but was violently thrown into a nearby pine tree.

As her consciousness started to waver, an Abomasnow trudged up and towered above her. Her pupils dilated as it pointed one of its arms at her head and began to power up an ice beam.

A Thunderbolt cracked through the battlefield and stuck the Abomasnow toppling it.

Lime's attention was caught by a trainer who had, seemingly leapt out of nowhere and stood before her, protecting her from the advancing Pokemon. "Raider! Give em' a Thunder!" The trainer called.

Lime looked up and smiled at her rescuer. "Thank you Topaz…" She muttered as she felt herself being lifted by the older girl before finally losing consciousness.

* * *

_**Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald

* * *

**_

The 'three conquerors' led the way into Snowpoint City. The returning trainers hung their heads low in shame, this defeat was catastrophic for Snowpoint's defence. Gold had pulled all of the professional and rookie trainers out of the city to fight the advancing horde away from the civilians. The Dexholders all knew that they would now have to stage a last desperate defence in the city itself. Only half the attacking group had returned, at best. Diamond and Platinum were in tears as Pearl was not among those who had returned.

"Yo Rald." Sid wandered over to the three Dexholders, he had suffered a head injury by appearance and had a large bandage across his forehead. "Commander Gold wants to see you guys, he's up at the gym with Candice."

Emerald gave his friend a look of concern. "How's your head?"

Sid gave Emerald a cheeky grin, and pointed at his injury as if it were a war trophy. "This would've been a lot worse if Gengar hadn't blocked most of the attack." Sid shrugged. "Gengar's fine too before you ask, but some of the people in the hospital…" Sid gave a violent shudder. "They looked pretty bad, man." Sid ran off to deliver more messages, but turned around to call them once more. "Remember to talk to Gold!"

Ruby and Sapphire also had suffered some injuries. Sapphire had injured her leg after a sharpened icicle had caught her thigh; she was now leaning on Ruby for support. Ruby's hat was torn and some blood had dried into his white cap, he gave a tired sigh before leading his two friends towards the gym.

"Sapphire… I'm sorry." Ruby finally spoke.

Sapphire looked at him with confusion. "For what?"

"For insulting your appearance… You are… the most beautiful girl-"

"Stop Ruby. Just stop." Sapphire snarled baring her fangs. "I know what you're doing, so get it out of your stupid head!"

"Sapphire… If I don't say it now… I don't think I'll get another chance before this is ove-"

Sapphire slapped him.

Ruby clutched his cheek with his free hand giving Sapphire a shocked look. Sapphire returned the look with a harsh glare, this look quickly broke and Sapphire's eyes welled into tears. "J-just stop. We will make it out of this. We have to..."

Ruby continued to look at her with shock before recovering with a determined smile. "You're right, Tarzan! We will make it."

Sapphire looked back up at the boy and smiled.

Behind them Emerald was making gagging sounds.

* * *

_**Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Silver, Willow and Rylte

* * *

**_

"There's the exit!" Yellow cheered as the group approached the exit of the cavern.

"Great! Out of the cold and into the freezer!" Willow snorted

"Shuddap Low!" Blue hissed, Willow's sarcasm in prolonged doses could enrage an Igglybuff.

As they reached the entrance a large monitor descended from the top of the cavern and faced the escaping Dexholders. Pryce's face flickered on the screen; he ran a hand through his brown hair and seemed contemplative.

"Pryce!" Silver snarled going into a battle stance.

"What made you think it was Pryce, Silver? The fact that he's on a huge monitor in front of us, or the fact that he's a giant-"

Red covered Yellow's ears so that she would not hear any of Willow's profanities. Yellow quickly removed Red's hands, blushing slightly.

"I-it's okay Red, I'm used to it." She flashed him a nervous smile before turning back to Pryce.

"So, I FINALLY have your attention…" Pryce started.

"You're a giant wan-" Red quickly covered Yellow's ears again. "-Stain"

"Err sorry…" Red rubbed the back of his head. "Force of habit…"

Pryce glared at Willow. "I'll be sure that my next icicle goes through your heart on our next encounter."

"Ooooh! Big man!" Willow taunted. "Come down here so I can ram an icicle up your -"

Yellow expected Red to cover her ears, and he kept them there as Willow violently pointed at the monitor, spitting a variety of curses that Yellow was unable to hear. All the dexholders look shocked, Pryce looked flabbergasted and Rylte dropped his ice-cream cone, while wearing an amused expression.

'_Red protects me in any way he can…'_ Yellow mentally giggled_. 'Wait, where did Rylte get that Ice Cream cone?' _

'_Pryce's freezer.'_ A familiar voice echoed through her mind, Yellow felt her face pale.

'_You've been hearing my thoughts?'_

'_Yep, Willow's where getting pretty freaky, so I bailed out.'_ Rylte got Yellow's attention by tugging at her trousers. _'Ice cream?' _He offered her a fresh Ice cream cone.

'_Err… no thanks…?'_

The Riolu shrugged. _'Your loss.'_

Yellow felt Red shakily remove his hands from her ears. Willow shook violently with rage. Pryce put on a forced look of amusement, to hide his shock. "Well if you're finished, I've got a little surprise for you!"

He moved the screen on his side to show an unconscious girl in red and blue overalls, chained to a wall with Chemaine and Keane guarding her, both of the remaining masked children shot fiendish looks at the innocent looking Riolu, still licking away at an ice cream cone as if he were a young child, presumably the one he had offered Yellow.

Willow's eyes suddenly went wide with realization, a look that went widely unnoticed.

Silver narrowed his eyes as Pryce came back onto the screen. "As you can see… I have a hostage. It would be a real shame for her to… what's a nice way of putting it? Die?"

The Dexholders all maintained a harsh glare seemingly unfazed by Pryce's threat.

"What? No ridiculous "Let her go!" or "Leave her out of this!" demands?" Pryce grinned, as an inhuman menace seemed to possess his features. "You know what I want Blue."

Blue noticeably shrank back behind Green at this comment.

"Go to the Snowpoint Temple, bring all the friends you want with you, it won't change a thing." Pryce gave a grin that exhibited such menace it sent shudders through the group. The monitor cut out and was raised back to the top of the cavern.

"I think I figured out why Pryce is young and… evil." Willow said silently. "I saw his Aura change."

* * *

**Well okay… one or two more chapters… and yes I will focus on the other OCs, the battle for Snowpoint has only just begun.**

**Anyone want to guess what's with Pryce's youth and... slightly maniacal behavior? **


	14. The Deep End

**'The Deep End.'**

* * *

_**Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Silver, Willow and Rylte**_

* * *

"That does not look good." Green commented as he observed the rising cloud of smoke above the location of Snowpoint, the city itself was obscured by the snow covered trees.

"Since when has smoke been a good sign?" Willow remarked in his usual 'I'm NOT happy' sarcastic tone, he glared at Green as he brushed his charred clothing.

Green smirked in response and approached the main group as Willow continued to observe the smoke in the distance.

* * *

Blue examined her badly damaged wrists, covered with various cuts and bruises, the skin was mangled and the cold winter air stung with every movement. She would say nothing. She was tougher than that.

"Hey." Green strode up to her, his eyes showed a brief flash of guilt.

"…Hey." She reluctantly replied, hiding her arms from him.

"Are you okay?" He asked narrowing his eyes as if to study her response.

"Fine." She hastily replied.

She realized her mistake as Green's eyes flashed with concern, he lowered his eyes and studied her appearance, Blue couldn't help a blush forming on her cheeks.

"W-what are you looking at?" She took a defensive step back.

"Why are you hiding your arms?"

Blue mentally cursed. "They're a bit cold, that's all." She lied.

"And you think hiding them behind your back will warm them up?"

'_Damn him and his logic'_ Blue mentally seethed. "It's nothing, why do you care anyways?" She snapped.

"Because you are my friend, Blue, that's why."

Blue raised an eyebrow "Say what?"

Green looked away from her and grit his teeth in frustration that had seemingly come from nowhere. "Forget it!" He grunted and stormed off yelling. "And do something about your wrists! You pesky woman!"

'_Somewhere in the world, a Silver glares whenever that phase is used. That's a fact.'_ Rylte announced coming up behind her.

"Err… where did you get that from?"

'_BURGER KING.'_ The Riolu replied placing his paws on his hips and striking a pose.

Blue sweatdropped.

Rylte sighed and passed her a first aid kit.

Blue shot him a quizzical look, but accepted it anyways. "Where'd you get this?"

Rylte shrugged _'Some guy.'_

* * *

_**Gold**_

* * *

A shrill voice echoed over the entire city, a terrible chill ran down Gold's back as he heard the voice.

**"Greetings residents of Snowpoint City, as you are well aware, we have you surrounded with no hope of escape. If you surrender now, your deaths shall be quick and painless. If you choose to fight, and are captured… you shall suffer unimaginable torment until you also die. Have a nice day-"**

A large explosion sounded in the background, followed by the sounds of inhuman screams and wails.

The voice of the speaker started barking orders to his subordinates, before they too all started screaming, then silence.

Gold rose from his seat and stared out the window. The screech of a microphone made him cringe.

**"Err… hello? Testing. Testing. Is this crap working?~" A familiar voice echoed out over the city. "I am the rad radio Snowpoint's host Willow Alexander and- hey! Cut that out Green!"**

A more serious voice took over. **"Sorry about my associate. Attention all residents of Snowpoint, the Sinnoh police has sent multiple evacuation helicopters to extract the remaining civilians, make your way to the centre of town to be airlifted to safety. All Dexholders and trainers shall take up defensive positions around the square and prevent the enemy from entering. There is more of them coming so I suggest you prepare yourselves immediately."**

Gold felt a grin tug at his face.

* * *

_**Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond and Platinum**_

* * *

Snowpoint square no longer resembled its original state: a makeshift barricades made out of furniture littered the paths. The people flocked into the square shivering, and frightened.

Gold gathered the group together. "Guys, we are taking the last transport outta here." The Dexholders nodded in acknowledgement, Gold shifted his gaze over to Platina and Diamond. "Dia, Plat. I want you two out on the first transport."

Said Dexholders gawked at Gold's order. "W-what?" Platina stuttered after overcoming the shock.

Gold went over to them and crouched down so he was at their level. "You guys are the youngest of us, you have also lost a member of your team." Gold sighed. "You have seen enough of this battle."

"But Senior!" Diamond protested feebly.

Gold smiled at him. "Diamond, if the rest of us don't make it out of here. Somebody has to tell Oak what happened out here. Somebody has to tell him what we found."

Diamond lowered his head and nodded, he wrapped an arm around Platina and led her to the first group of evacuees.

The faint beating of wings was heard and everyone gazed skywards. The outlines of several figures flew overhead.

Gold called out to them flanked by Crystal. "'Bout time they got back, things have gone to hell out here."

Crystal sighed. "And that's putting it mildly."

Red and Yellow descended and jumped off Aero (Red's Aerodactyl) and approached Gold. Soon Blue and Silver joined them.

Gold knuckle-touched Silver as he approached. "Good to have you back man."

Silver's face remained neutral as he gave a passive nod.

Willow and Green also dropped into the square from their Pidgeot and Charizard respectively.

"Whew, that was close, one of those weird people shot an icicle right past my head." Willow gestured to a fresh cut at the side of his head. "Who were those guys anyways? They seemed… irregular…yeah…"

Green snorted in response. "Firstly I don't care what state your in, as long as you can fight. Second, I have no idea, but I'm pretty sure they weren't human."

"They looked pretty human…ish."

"You sound like your rat."

The two quarrelling Dexholders reached the main group and fell in to hear what Gold had to say about the battle.

"Guys, out on the battlefield… we saw something." Gold started. "Chris maybe you can describe it better?"

Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Willow and Silver all turned to face Crystal.

Crystal shuffled uncomfortably, not used to much attention. "Well, it was like some sort of organic spire…"

"Spire?" Willow raised an eyebrow. "What sort?"

"Organic." Gold made some strange hand gestures as if it were a ghost story.

"Err… well it just rose up from the ground and…" Crystal paused. "Things started crawling out of it… they weren't species of Pokémon I've come across or read about… and they most certainly weren't human."

Gold pulled out his Pokedex and started clicking away on it. "I got some pictures of the spire and one of those creatures…"

"I created a copy and inserted the data onto Platina's and Diamond's Pokedexes to take to the Professor." Crystal added.

"Ah! here's the photo." Gold grinned.

"Did it, by chance have piercing blue eyes and large metallic talons for hands?" Willow asked staring into the distance.

Gold looked up from his Pokedex and stared at him. "Err… yes actually how did you know?"

"Because there's a couple on the roof of that building over there…" He pointed over to the roof of a corner-shop.

The Dexholders managed to catch a quick glance of the creatures before they leapt off the rooftop and back into the deserted streets.

"Oh no that ain't good…" Red muttered. "Those guys were scouts. I think there will be more of them soon…"

Yellow drew herself closer to Red seeking some comfort.

"Plenty more for us to crush then!" Sapphire hissed and tried to go into a crouching position like an animal, much to Ruby's dismay as he was still supporting her wounded frame.

"Easy there Ape girl, you ain't ready for any fight." He whispered into her ear.

Yellow made her way over to Sapphire and started to treat her injuries.

"You don't think Pryce is behind these creatures too, do you?" Blue questioned Willow, sensing that he knew more than he was letting on.

Willow sighed. "They are connected in some form or another… when I saw Pryce's Aura change… it was like nothing I've ever seen before… and those… creatures. They had a similar Aura."

"You sure you ain't just imagining things Low?" Emerald questioned. "I mean… you said so yourself that you aren't a very good Aura thingy."

"I'm not…" Willow admitted. "But detecting Auras is very basic. And besides… Rylte can sense it too." Willow turned to his faithful partner.

'_I sense donuts!'_ he replied wagging his tail enthusiastically as he observed a baker distributing his food to people.

The sounds of helicopter blades filled the air with renewed hope. However, the silent relief that potential evacuation had, was to be short-lived.

**"THEY'RE HERE!"**

* * *

**Okay... I said there was only a couple of chapters left, but at the pace I'm going, this might take up to 20 chapters for me to finish... -_-**

**Thanks for the reviews folks, here's a quickie chapter as a reward. =P**


	15. The Quiet Before the Storm

**'The quiet before the Storm'**

* * *

_**Red, Green, Yellow, Blue, Willow, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald**_

* * *

"We're screwed." Gold uttered as the true size of Pryce's ice army was revealed.

Crystal shuddered, "There has to be over a thousand of them…"

'_Actually you'll find that it's OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAND!' _Rylte screamed, seemingly unfazed by the enemy.

"Rylte, what is wrong with you?" Willow groaned. "And our fight doesn't stop here, we have to deal with Pryce too after this…"

"Yeah, and save that girl." Silver added.

"You've really taken a shine to her." Blue nudged her younger 'sibling' playfully.

"Now's not the time for this." Red narrowed his eyes on the enemy as they rose up from the treeline and snow covered hills. "I'll lead the charge."

"Charge? !" Willow blurted "Red, not that I don't respect your ability, but ARE YOU OUTTA YER FREAKIN MIND?"

Red shrugged off his comment. "We can't let them overrun us…"

"We aren't trying to hold the city, Red, we're trying to help the evacuation!"

"Willow, I won't be beaten. Not here, not now."

Green sighed and placed an arm on Red's shoulder. "As much as I hate to say it, Willow is right. We aren't going to beat them here."

"Umm guys…" Blue lowered her Silph scope, "You might want to see this…"

Blue tossed her scope to Green; he looked around a few moments before cursing under his breath.

"What did you see?" Gold asked impatiently.

"Trouble."

Emerald gulped. "Me no likey da sound of tat…"

Green lowered the scope and handed it to Red. "Willow, it looks like there's more of those strange… creatures are directing those Pokemon."

"Crud. One of them was hard to take down." Willow grit his teeth. "Rald, go tell those choppers to move it!"

Emerald gave a mock salute and rushed back to the square, his baggy winter clothes trailing after him.

"We'll go help him." Ruby and Sapphire followed after their comrade.

After the Hoenn trio was out of sight Blue spoke up. "Okay, how do we deal with Pryce?"

"Simple. We go in, kick his butt, he surrenders, and we kick his butt some more." Gold grinned throwing his cue over his shoulders.

Willow smirked. "I'm for that plan."

"Pryce will have something planned for us…" Blue said silently turning away from the group and rested her elbows on the barricade. "I know he will…"

Green frowned. "You aren't concerned that we're going to lose? Are you?"

Blue shook her head. "No. It isn't that… it's what he wants."

Red joined in. "What 'does' Pryce want, Blue, tell us?"

"Dar… is watching…" Was her reply.

Willow and Rylte perked up. "What did you say?"

"Huh? Sorry I was lost in thought…" Blue let out a deep sigh. "Pryce needs me to 'open a door' at the Snowpoint temple."

"Hmm… I remember Candice said something about a temple…" Crystal stroked her chin thoughtfully.

"Where is Candice anyways?" Gold moaned. "She was pretty hot…"

"Gold…" "Gold…" "Gold…" "Gold…" "Gold…" "Gold…" "Gold…"

"What? She is!" Gold huffed.

"Even in the face of death, Gold, all you think about is Girls." Willow chuckled. "That's why I like you."

Green coughed into his sleeve. "What door are you referring to Blue?"

"I don't know…" Blue whispered. "But I could tell it was important, and for some reason he can't do it himself…"

Red went over and wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry Blue, he won't make you do anything when we're around." He shot her a bright grin.

Blue pushed him away. "I think I should go alone."

"That isn't happening!" Silver snapped. "That's my battle just as much as it is yours!"

"Silver… guys…" Blue's voice almost broke. "When Pryce detonated that bomb… I-I thought that…"

Green stepped up and hugged her, raising a few eyebrows. "Quit worrying, pesky girl."

For once Silver didn't glare, he smiled.

"Yeah, Blue. I mean Red was there to protect me, nothing really bad could have happened." Yellow added blushing slightly.

Willow turned away from the scene. "Dar… Is watching…" He muttered to himself.

* * *

_**Topaz And Lime**_

* * *

The helicopters were quickly filled and left the area, more arrived like clockwork.

"I'm not liking this Raider…" Topaz bit her lip. "This is far to slow. The fact that the enemy is closing in isn't helping."

Her Raichu just snorted in annoyance.

"But… um Topaz, the Dexholders are going to protect us…" Lime timidly added, as she fumbled with the cast on her arm.

"Last I checked the enemy run them off just like everyone else. I wouldn't count on them to much."

Lime sighed and hugged her injured Umbreon closer to her chest, "We're to get on the next one. I wish we could have done more…"

"This was never our fight to begin with." Topaz spat but lowered her tone for Lime. "It's theirs."

* * *

_**Maikee**_

* * *

Maikee sat in the field hospital, she has several minor injuries from the battle, the nurses had given up trying to tend to her, as her temper prevented anyone from getting close.

She snarled. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

Her Dragonite whined sadly.

Maikee slammed her fist into a wall. "We hit them with everything we had! And they just kept coming!"

She exhaled to calm herself. "This isn't the end, we're getting another shot." She stood up straight to face her partner. "This time, they run."

* * *

_**Miya**_

* * *

Miya rested her head sadly against the window. She stared at pictures of the missing; half of the trainers posted were of the Eeveelution Club. She recognised every one their faces. Their childish grins condemned her.

'_Why couldn't she have done more?'_ She mentally berated herself with questions. She was their leader… and she had failed them.

She placed her Flareon down onto the snow at her feet, the snow crackled as it made contact. "I'm staying Flare." She stated. "I can't make you stay with me."

Flare's eyes widened at her trainer's decision. "I owe it to them…" She gestured to the Wall covered with pictures of the missing. "If you want to leave, just go to the helicopters in the square.

The Pokemon stared at her a few moments before walking up slowly and curling up at the girl's feet. _'I'm not going anywhere'_

The girl smiled knowing that she wouldn't be making her last stand alone.

* * *

_**Diamond and Platina**_

* * *

In the town square, Diamond and Platina sat in a helicopter waiting to be airlifted to safety.

"Remember when Pearl actually took his time and did something slowly… now that was amazing."

"Yeah… it was…" Platina sniffed and started to breakdown, Diamond held her closer letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

Diamond sighed and felt his eyes starting to water, almost everywhere he went Pearl was with him. Now, he would never see him again. Diamond didn't want to give up on Pearl, but it just felt so surreal. Any second now Pearl's going to appear screaming at us to hold the helicopter… he truly wanted to believe that.

The Helicopter started to lift-off from the ground, Platina's sobs increased in intensity and Diamond pulled her closer.

"Goodbye Pearl…"

* * *

Next time is the real battle, will the rest of the civilians be evacuated on time? Will Rylte run out of stupid things to say? Will I stop asking questions that won't be answered and continue writing the next chapter?


	16. The Only Easy Day Was 'NOT' Yesterday!

'**The Only Easy day… was 'not' Yesterday…'**

* * *

_**Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, Willow, Gold, Silver and Crystal**_

**Snowpoint Outskirts**_**  
**_

* * *

Eight Dexholders stood on the barricade as their enemy drew closer. Snow started to fall, wind blowing it into the faces of the valiant defenders. The entire landscape seemed to shift as innumerable Pokémon marched down the hillsides.

"700 Metres and closing." Blue announced to the group, as she looked through her Silph Scope.

Willow sighed and turned to his long time companion. "Red, I'd just like to say… I hate you."

Red chuckled. "Just like old times."

Willow grinned back. "Well, whenever I said that we won. Thought it might help us."

"Here's hoping." Green muttered as the army composed of many species of Ice Pokemon closed the distance.

"500 metres!" Blue called.

The Dexholders drew their Pokeballs and held them ready.

Gold gulped. "Silver, Crystal… no matter what happens…"

Crystal placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't erase the songs on my iPOD..."

Silver snorted. "That's my iPOD!"

"300 Metres!"

Red took a battle stance; the other Dexholders followed his lead. "Get ready~!"

"Let's do this!" Willow chanted his war cry; Rylte broke out of his Pokeball.

'_Aye, let us dae tis! Tae Dragon Queen is watchin' us!'_

"100 Metres!"

"Now!"

The Dexholders released their Pokemon in front of the charging horde.

"**FIIIIRRRREEEE!**" Red screamed

Red and Crystal's grass starters unleashed the ultimate Grass move Frenzy Plant into the first wave of attackers, many vines erupted from the snow covered earth and viciously smashed many of the Pokemon. Followed by a double Blast Burn from Gold's Typhosion and Green's Charizard that set even the sky ablaze with fire. Blue and Silver commanded their partners to unleash a double Hydro Cannon that cut through the wall of fire and smothered the attacking horde.

"Good effect!" Called Willow. "Okay! Yellow, we're up!"

The usually timid blonde Dexholder smiled and called to her's and Red's Pikachu. "Okay Pika, Chuchu! Team up with Rylte!"

"Rylte! Use Aura Storm!" "Pika, Chuchu! Megavolt!"

Rylte leapt up and took his usual Aura sphere position._ 'I'm just like Goku!'_ He screamed with bizarre joy. _'KAH MEH HA MEH HAAA'_

Throwing his paws forward he projected an enormous beam of blue energy that tore right through the Ice Pokemon Horde.

Yellow followed his assault. "NOW! Unleash Megavolt!"

The Two Pikachu Complied and fired forth two enormous thunderbolts into the sky, before shooting back down from the heavens with even more force. Further weakening the horde.

The Ice Pokemon suddenly broke ranks and fled back into the forest.

"Well, that was easy…" Muttered Gold.

"Too easy if you ask me…" Green nodded in agreement.

The group stopped for a moment to examine the battlefield. It was littered with unconscious and badly injured Pokemon. Yellow clapped her hands over her mouth in shock.

"What have I done…?" She started to tear up.

"Actually, I think Rylte did most of that…" Willow gave a dry chuckle as he tried to console the sensitive girl, and ignoring the glares of the other Dexholders.

It didn't work as Yellow started to cry.

"Oh, crud… Red!" Willow flinched away from the crying girl and turned back to face the group. "Red! Your girlfriend wants ya!"

Red made his way over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Yellow… we had to do it…"

Willow raised an eyebrow. "That's your comforting speech? !"

"Pretty much."

"That was lame and cliché."

"What did you expect me to do, kiss her?"

The Dexholders all looked at Red expectantly. He noticed their stares and blushed heavily. "I was kidding!"

Yellow looked a bit disappointed but stopped crying. "He's right, we had to stop them."

"I'm glad you feel that way Yellow!" Gold smiled brightly. "Cuz it looks like more of them are coming!"

The Dexholders looked on in horror as an even larger force appeared on the horizon. The ground trembled in fear as the vast army poured over the mountains and trees like a tidal wave.

* * *

Pryce gazed down on the battlefield. He held out his hand to catch a snowflake.

'_Why am I doing this?'_ He suddenly pondered to himself.

'_Why not?'_ Replied a voice in his mind.

'_What do I gain from this?'_

'_Power, Wealth, Immortality, Revenge…'_ The voice replied again, almost mockingly.

Pryce frowned, none of those really appealed to him; he was starting to doubt his own cause.

Suddenly Pryce grimaced; he did not even recall ever having such ideas in the first place. Where did this all come from?

'…_Stop thinking.'_ The voice threatened.

'…_Are these really 'MY' thoughts?'_ Pryce suddenly felt cold, not from the harsh bite of winter air, but a feeling of realisation. _'These aren't my thoughts…!'_

'_Enough! Focus on the situation at hand!'_ The voice adopted a cruel tone that made Pryce himself shudder in fear.

'_N-no! What is this? ! What Am I doing?'_

'_Fool! I rescued you! You are mine!'_

'_What are you…?'_

"Father."

Pryce was snapped from his daze as Chermaine approached him wearing a wicked smile. "The army has launched the attack on Snowpoint, the city is close to being overrun!"

Pryce paused; he was the one who issued the attack, why was he regretting his decision? Why now?

"Father?" Chermaine shook him again. "Are you okay?"

Pryce snarled. "Of course! Go back and oversee the battle!"

Chermaine nodded enthusiastically. "At once!"

As Pryce turned away from her to stare off into the distance, he couldn't help but feel he was thinking about something important earlier. Pryce frowned again, whatever it was; he would time to think about it after he had crushed the small town and his enemies that defended it. After all, it couldn't be **that** important that he would forget it so quickly…

"Yes, nothing important…" He chuckled cruelly.

* * *

A thick fog swallowed the battlefield, obscuring everything. Separated the Dexholders split up and fought small skirmishes across the plain.

"Quick! Use Flamethower!" Gold ordered his Typholsion as a group of Abomasnow and Piloswine surrounded him.

Gold caught sight of Red fending off a Mamoswine with his Venusaur, cutting though the chaos; Gold aligned himself back to back with his senior, his Typhosion catching up in time to block an attack that would have stuck his impulsive trainer.

"This enough of a battle for you Red?" Gold laughed while his partner continued to fend off attackers.

Red returned the laugh as he ducked an Ice Beam fired by a Jynx. "Yeah, I was starting to get a bit rusty before this 'holiday'."

* * *

In another section of the battlefield Green and Silver cut swaths through the attacking Pokemon with their powerful attacks.

Silver's Feralagatr gripped a charging Mamoswine by the tusks and threw it back into a group of Snover.

Green hovered above Silver's position on the back of his Charizard, spraying fire at groups that got too close to his comrade's position.

The two dexholders regarded each other silently, to them, silent nods meant more than a hundred 'thank you's'

* * *

Willow and Rylte clumsily tossed Aura Spheres at enemies that tried to pounce on them, the Riolu perched on Willow's shoulder cackled in his insane way.

_'COME ONNN THENNN YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH WILLOW TO GET MEHHH!'_

"Oh hahaha, very funny you little rat!" Willow snapped, as he tossed another Aura Sphere at a Sneasel as it jumped to make a swipe at his throat.

He felt himself bump into somebody behind him, flinching dramatically, Willow snapped around charged Aura Sphere in hand.

His face fell. "Oh, it's you."

Crystal stood mirroring him with a Pokeball in her hand. "Yeah. Me." She smiled sweetly.

Willow rolled his eyes and threw his attack at Spheal that had tried to attack Crystal from behind.

Crystal gasped as the Pokemon was thrown back into the mist by the strike.

'_How could something so cute be so evil…?'_ Rylte asked innocently.

"I ask myself that same question everyday, Rylte…"

_'…Hey! You were talking about me! Weren't you?'_

Blue rose up from the fog and wiped some sweat from her forehead. "Why you guys standing about?"

"Oh sorry!" Willow threw up his hands dramatically as he sat down. "Better?"

"That's not what I meant!" Blue seethed, suddenly her eyes flashed with concern. "Where's Yellow?"

Crystal shot up. "I thought she was with you! ?"

"I can't believe she isn't here!" Blue huffed. "You were supposed to watch her!"

"I can't believe you're blaming me!" Crystal snarled.

_'I can't believe it's not butter!'_

"Shut up Rylte!" "Shut up Rylte!"

"Hey! It's my job to say that!" Willow pouted and tossed another Aura Sphere at a charging Piloswine's forward leg causing it to tumble to the ground at his feet.

"Haha! Did you see that!" Willow turned smiling broadly. He sweatdropped when he realized the two girls were still arguing.

Sighing Willow approached them and pulled them apart. "Ladies, Ladies, you can both have me!"

Blue facepalmed, while Crystal recoiled in shock. "We aren't fighting over you!"

"Yeah, well you aren't fighting each **other** now, are ya?" Willow grinned giving the two girls a friendly pat on the shoulder as he cut through them.

"Where are you going?" Blue called out to him.

"To find retarded cap boy's girlfriend!"

Blue raised an eyebrow and gestured to her comrade. "Crystal's right here."

"You know I meant Red!" Willow pouted. "I going to find Yellow before she's overrun!"

Blue threw her arms up dramatically to gesture at the chaos unfolding around them. "Good Luck with that!"

Willow shook his head and ran off into the fog.

"You've been around Willow too long Blue." Commented Crystal as she let out her Arcanine to replace her tired Meganium.

"Who cares, Sarcasm is Wincasm." Blue winked.

"You definitely got that from Rylte!"

"Blasty! Hydro Pump that Delibird!" Blue panted. "Yeah, well Rylte's awesome!"

"…Wait a second… what did you mean when you said 'I was right here'?"

"Oh that, nothing, nothing..."

* * *

"Yellow!" Willow called out into the fog, but all that did was get more Ice Pokemon to swarm at him. "Yellow! Were are ya!"

"Here!" Came a panicked reply.

Willow entered a clearing of the fog and flinched. A tall figure in black armour towered above Yellow wielding two long icicles as if they were swords.

The Black knight turned its attention way from Yellow to face him.

"Uhh… say Tin man, I saw the Yellow brick road. Alllll the way over…" Willow paused. "That way." He was obviously pointing in a random direction.

The Knight started marching towards him, his armour clanking with every step.

"…Err I take it your looking for the wicked witch then?"

Now towering above the sarcastic Dexholder the Knight readied its blades to strike.

"Err… Rylte, a little help here buddy…" Willow turned and scanned the area; Rylte was nowhere to be found. "Oh crap…"

Showing no emotion the Knight struck.


	17. The Valiant Tracker

**Scot**: You won't see this one coming... I didn't either. *Shruggs* (Oh and a free cookie for my 100th Reviewer =D )

* * *

**'The Valiant Tracker'**

* * *

_**Willow and Yellow**_

* * *

"Crud!" Willow yelped as he ducked a swipe from the armored figure. Taking advantage of the figure's position, the Tracker tackled the armoured figure sending both crashing to the ground. Yellow was frozen in fear, before Willow had shown up the 'Knight' had tried to execute her medieval style.

"Run Yellow! Run!" Willow screamed as he attempted to pin his enemy down. Moments later the 'Knight' kicked him off of its body.

Both figures stood up and made to attack, the unarmored Willow was faster and slammed his fist into the Knight's armoured head. On contact Willow froze.

He backed away slightly clutching his hand, Yellow could have swore he was holding back tears.

"OH. MY. GOD!" He suddenly screamed and dramatically started rolling around the ground in agony.

Yellow was surprised that the Knight even paused in confusion. Willow quickly shot up and swiftly brought his foot up between the armoured figure's legs.

Yellow winced as Willow's foot made impact. The cycle repeated itself; Willow backed off clutching his foot in agony and moaned in pain.

"Oh to heck with this!" The Tracker roared charging up an Aura Sphere and blasting the Knight in the chest.

It didn't even flinch.

Willow stumbled back in shock. "You have got to be kidding me!"

The knight made a hoarse noise that sounded like laughter and grabbed the stunned Dexholder by the throat, and turning threw him next to Yellow.

"That guy is strong, as in Machamp level strong!"

Yellow hid behind him as the knight closed in on them. "Are the others coming?"

Willow winced. "I knew I was forgetting something."

"What about Rylte?"

"He's buggered off somewhere."

"What about your other Pokemon! ?"

Willow facepalmed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

He snatched a Pokeball from his belt. "Vulcane! Let's do this!"

Willow's Magmortar grinned evilly as he saw his enemy. "I'm gonna enjoy melting you! Flamethrower!"

The Volcano Pokemon raised both of it's hand cannons and released two powerful bursts of fire. The Knight was quickly consumed by the flame and flailed desperately for a few moments before melting.

Yellow turned pale. "You killed it!"

"Technically it wasn't alive." Willow explained. "I sensed its Aura, not human or Pokemon… it was like a zombie."

Yellow paused. "Like a zombie from those films? !"

Willow chuckled remembering Red and Yellow's 'Not-a-date' to the cinema a few months ago, it was a zombie film that has traumatized the Healer so badly she slept with her entire team protecting her.

"Not quite, that one could move pretty fast…" Willow stopped mid-sentence.

Yellow shuddered in fear. "What is it?"

Willow simply pointed at Pryce's figure emerging from the mist flanked by several more 'Knights'.

"That."

* * *

_**Red, Rylte and Gold**_

* * *

Red was grateful that the Numbers of Ice Pokemon had started to fall. His team was exhausted and only his Pikachu could still fight.

In contrast Gold had been knocked unconscious and Red was doing his best to protect his comrade.

A flash of blue struck an approaching Abomasnow downing it quickly. Rylte panted heavily and was covered in various cuts and bruises.

'_I just saved the pair of ya…'_ The Riolu smirked.

Red grinned gratefully, before the Riolu had come to reinforce his position, he might have been overrun.

_'Well, I'm back to chopping down walkin' trees! It's just like in that Shackspears play, MacGyver was it?'_

"I'm sure it was Macbeth, and the guy's name was Shakespear…" Red paused. "Where's Willow?"

_'Lost him.'_

Red gaped "Huh? !"

_'I lost him in the fog, he said something about helping Yellow.'_

Red felt his blood run cold. "Yellow? Did Willow say she was okay?"

Rylte tossed another couple of Aura Sphere's into the mist. '_Nope! He was pretty concerned though!'_

Red's mind was screaming at him to break position to locate the girl… and his best 'human' friend too, of course, but he had to protect Gold.

_'Go!'_ Rylte squeaked as he dodged another attack._ 'I'll protect Grundelo, here!'_

Red smiled at the Pokemon and nodded, before charging off.

Rylte sighed. _'How he knew to go the right way I'll never know… hehe 'knew' and 'know' sound the same… I wonder why the spell it that way… wait a second… can I even spell? …hmm I wish I could cast spells… I'd be like "I'll go Voldemort on your butts"'_

The Riolu sunk deep into one of his mid-battle contemplations as he continued to down countless Ice Pokemon.

* * *

_**Blue, Crystal, Green and Silver**_

* * *

The four Dexholders fought back to back holding off waves of attackers.

Green flinched as he saw Blue tumble over clutching a bleeding arm in his peripheral vision. He calmed slightly when she shot back to her feet and continued to battle, disregarding her injury as if it wasn't there.

"Green! A lot of the Ice types are getting past us!" Crystal cried in alarm. "That's why there's fewer of them attacking us! They're after the city!"

Green grimaced; he knew there was nothing they could do in their current position. "Okay! We're falling back to the city square, we beat down any Pokemon we run into along the way!"

"Understood." Silver muttered, shooting a glance at Blue. "You okay?"

Blue narrowed her eyes, seeing Red's figure cut across the battlefield. "That's Red!"

Blue ignored her allies shouts to return, and shot off in pursuit of the Fighter.

Green made to run after her but was stopped by a Mamoswine and a pack of Piloswine stampeding in his direction. _'Blue…'_

Green turned back to the remaining duo, "Let's head back!"

* * *

_**Willow and Yellow**_

* * *

Pryce sneered as he approached the Two Dexholders. "Ahh, just the Dexholder I was looking for…"

Willow snarled. "Oh really? You're the same…" He glanced over at Yellow "…Jerk I've been looking for."

"Not you." Pryce snapped and pointed at Yellow. "Her."

Willow's eyes widened in shock as Yellow took a brave step forward. "I'll make you pay for what you did to Blue!"

Pryce smiled evilly. "Ah, here I was thinking you were the timid sort, I wonder how Red will react when he hears what I've done to you."

"I'm going to make you pay." Yellow repeated narrowing her eyes.

Pryce cackled. "My dear, how can you make me pay…" A sharpened icicle formed in his hand. "…If you're dead?"

Time seemed to slow down for Yellow as Pryce threw the sharpened icicle at her like a throwing knife. She closed her eyes expecting the impact of cold ice.

It never came.

Slowly Yellow opened her eyes and gasped. Willow lay on his side, the icicle lodged in his chest.

"NO!" Yellow screamed as the reality struck her.

Willow groaned and crouched on one knee. "Ouch…"

Yellow's eyes began to water. "Willow…"

Willow looked her dead in the eye. "Run..." Willow turned back to Pryce and his minions and released his Electivire and Pidgeot.

"Run!" He cried with desperation in his voice as he struggled to his feet in defiance.

Yellow closed her eyes and ran as the sound of battle echoed behind her; tears trickled down her face, as she knew that his wound was fatal.

Pryce had held true to his promise… that icicle had hit his heart.


	18. Awakening: Day 9

Now things get interesting... This will be the last Chapter before my first exam in about 2 weeks... (SO I decided to rush this one in...)

* * *

**'Awakening'**

* * *

**_Yellow_**

* * *

Yellow continued to rush across the now eerily deserted battlefield, tears streamed down her face. She was in shock.

"_Run!"_

The look on his face haunted her, _'If only I listened to him before…'_ Yellow berated herself. _'If I ran when he told me to…'_

"_Run Yellow! Run!"_

"Yellow!"

The girl crashed into somebody causing both to tumble to the ground. Yellow quickly sprang to her feet to flee, but a hand caught her wrist and snapped her around.

It was Red. His eyes scanned her; some relief seemed to flood into his eyes.

"Are you hurt Yellow? You're covered in blood."

Yellow felt cold, not because of the temperature… Who would want to tell someone that their best friend is dead. And it was their fault.

"Yellow! Look at me!" Red placed his hands gently over her cheeks and moved her head to face her.

"Willow's dead."

Red recoiled in shock. "W-what?"

Yellow broke into a sob. "P-Pryce k-killed him…"

Red crawled away from her like she was something foul. "N-no, he can't be… Willow's too tough for that, he has Rylt-"

Red's mind ceased up. Rylte was back protecting Gold.

The realization made Red shrink back and glance around hopelessly, he pressed his palms to his head.

"How?" He spat in a low voice that made Yellow flinch.

"R-Red…"

He looked up at her, rage burned in his eyes. "How?" He questioned more forcefully.

"Red!" Blue arrived on the scene and glanced at the two. "What happened?"

Red stood up and stared her in the eye. "Willow's dead. Pryce killed him."

Blue shuffled back and clasped her hands over her mouth and shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. She shook her head violently before looking at Yellow, eyes pleading for it to be a lie.

Yellow lowered her head and wept.

* * *

Rylte screamed as he clutched his head with his paws. Gold was awakened by the Riolu's cries and the Pokemon began to thrash around on the ground violently, still clutching his skull.

"Rylte!" Gold called to the Pokemon scooping the struggling creature into his arms. "What's wrong? !"

The Riolu went limp in his arms.

Gold panicked and checked the Pokemon's pulse; he let out a sigh of relief when he felt one.

Gold stopped to scan his surroundings; many unconscious and injured Pokemon surrounded him. Gold panicked once more. Where were the others? Why was Rylte the only one with him? '_Crystal…'_

Gold paused wondering why his Blue haired companion had come to his mind first. Rylte shivered in his arms breaking Gold from his trance.

Snowpoint. His friends would be there. They had to be. Gold grunted as he stood up straight and began running.

* * *

Gold burst in through the doors of the Berlitz Villa. Gold was pleased to see his fellow dexholders all gathered.

"Guys! Look who's still alive!" Gold grinned as he strode in through the door. He paused as all the dexholders looked at him with a grim expression. "Did I miss something?"

He looked over to Silver and Crystal, both turned away to avoid his gaze. He noticed both Yellow and Blue's eyes were red. Gold felt a feeling of dread consume him, Rylte stirred in the boy's arms. Slowly Gold scanned the room, counting his friends one by one to check they were there. _'Green… Red… Silver… who?'_

"Willow…" Gold muttered looking around for the sarcastic dexholder. "Willow?"

Yellow began to sob uncontrollably.

Gold looked over to Green wanting an explanation. "Pryce stuck and icicle through his heart…" he said coldly, receiving a glare from everyone in the room.

Gold looked down at the twitching Riolu in his arms. "Damn, I could use some sarcasm right now…"

"That's all you can say!" Crystal snapped at him. "We've lost two dexholders Gold! TWO! Why can't you say something nice about him! ?"

"What do you want me to say Chris? !" Gold shot back. "**You** were never particularly positive when it came to describing him!"

Crystal rushed across the room and slapped him. Hard.

Recovering from the blow Gold looked up at her, she was crying. Crystal then grabbed Gold into a hug and cried into his shoulder. Everything just felt so hopeless.

'_Willow… you're sitting on me again…zzz'_ Rylte moaned in his sleep as the two Johto dexholders crushed him between their bodies. _'Get your… gargantuan butt off meh… zzz.'_

* * *

_Willow sat in a small, bright white waiting room. He blinked in confusion._

_A Man in a posh white suit entered the small room smiling brightly, before sitting on a chair opposite him. "Ah! Mr Alexander, great of you to join us again."_

_Willow facepalmed. "Oh Arceus, not you again…"_

_The Man chuckled and patted the boy on the shoulder. "Sorry kiddo, you're dead! Again!"_

_Willow rolled him eyes. "Thanks for telling me, I __**never**__ would have guessed."_

"_Still got the sarcasm thing going! Good for you!" The man cheered._

_The Tracker sighed, "Can we get on with this?"_

_The man smiled again. "As you are aware, you don't have any more second chances! You used up yours two years ago during that Unova incident! Yay!"_

_Willow groaned. "Argh! Why do you act all happy!"_

"_Because everyone who enters here is soooo sad~…" The man wiped imaginary tears from his eyes._

"_I hate you so much…"_

"_Oh come now, don't be sad, come on sing with me; 'Don't worry… be happy~!'"_

_Willow charged up an Aura Sphere and threw at the man's face, but it passed right through his head like he was liquid._

_The man frowned. "That wasn't very nice…"_

"_I just threw a pulse of energy at you face! It wasn't supposed to be nice!"_

"_Well kiddo, guess what?" The man threw up his hands._

_Willow sunk back in his chair. "What?"_

"_You got through!"_

_Willow looked around himself quickly. "Through were?"_

"_Heaven, silly!" The Man giggled as if it were obvious._

_Willow raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought that all that swearing and cursing set me back…"_

_The man nodded. "But your selfless sacrifice to save that innocent girl, put you forward. Yay!"_

"_That was sooo cheesy…"_

"There's plenty of cheese in heaven." The man grinned. "Imagine, we get to spend eternity together…"

_Willow groaned, as a voice in another room screamed. "NOOO! DON'T SEND ME TO HELL!"_

_Willow's eyes brightened up. "Can you send me to hell? Please?"_

"_No can do kiddo! Yay! Slumber party! FOREVER!"_

_Suddenly Willow felt like he was being pulled away from the room. The man in the white suit cried in alarm. "Wait! No! I wanted a frieeend~!"_

_Everything went white._

* * *

Willow's eyes opened weakly, two piercing blue eyes stared back.

"Oh no…"

Darkrai smiled. _'Oh yes.'_


	19. My Life Sucks

**'My Life Sucks'**

* * *

_**Pryce**_

* * *

Pryce felt faint. It was like a great weight had been thrown onto his shoulders.

"You have served your purpose." A familiar voice muttered behind him.

Pryce shot around to face the speaker, feeling his bones creak as he did so. Pryce felt his blood run cold. "Impossible… you're dead…"

Willow smiled, but Pryce felt some malevolence behind it. "Yeah, well you're old." The Dexholder tossed a mirror at Pryce's feet; Pryce tilted his head to gaze at his reflection. His youth was gone again.

"You did a great job Pryce..." Willow continued. "…but I required some energy to replace the considerable amount of damaged dealt to this body." The boy shrugged. "I borrowed some from you, I hope you don't mind."

Pryce snarled and raised his cane to strike the boy, the boy smiled and sunk into a shadow.

"Ah, now this is much better…" Willow's voice echoed through the caverns of the cave. "Pryce, I suggest you take your 'children' and get out… before I get the urge to try destroying something."

Pryce clutched his chest in agony. "Darkrai! We had a deal! You would return my youth, and I would serve you!"

Willow fazed out of the wall smiling cheekily. "Nice job. You're fired. Bye." Finishing with a small wave the boy slipped back into the shadows and vanished.

Pryce sunk to his knees and let out a cry of frustration. "Fool…" Pryce seethed. "If it wasn't for me… he's still be trapped in time."

Stalking down the cavern Pryce withdrew a red device from his coat pocket. "I wonder if I can contact the other Dexholders with this device…"

* * *

**WildChild**: What's going on out there senior?

**HeyLookNoHands**: They've been very quiet…

**WildChild**: Did something bad happen?

**InnerBeauty**: I'm sure they're all fine…

**WildChild**: I dunno Ruby… somin' is telling me that somin' bad has happened.

_(RainyDays signed in)_

**RainyDays**: You were right Sapphire… something bad did happen.

**InnerBeauty**: What? Is everyone okay?

_(Silver_eye signed in)_

**Silver_eye**: We're another Dexholder down. We lost Willow.

**InnerBeauty**: DAMMIT

**HeyLookNoHands**: How's Rylte taking it?

**Silver_eye**: He's in some sort of coma… Green reckons it's due to a severed mental link.

**WildChild**: Mental link?

**Silver_eye**: Green here; it's when two individuals share a powerful mental bond… so powerful that the two can share thoughts and emotions.

**RainyDays**: We're a bit worried for Rylte, cuz he's had his link with Willow for a very long time… I'm worried for his sanity.

**WildChild**: …What sanity? !

**InnerBeauty**: You're one to talk, you swing from trees and wear leaves!

**WildChild**: Better leaves than a tutu Ruby!

**InnerBeauty**: THAT WAS ONCE!

**WildChild**: Way to admit it! XD

**InnerBeauty**: DAMN!

**HeyLookNoHands**: Ruby in a tutu? I was him a girl's swimsuit dancing once…

**WildChild**: Wow Ruby… that is just plain… wrong…

**InnerBeauty**: I wasn't wearing a swimsuit! It was a towel, and I was dancing while wrapped up in a towel!

**WildChild**: You're making sound worse!

**InnerBeauty**: At least I don't have vampire teeth like that glittery McCullen dude!

**WildChild**: DON'T MOCK THE TEETH!

**RainyDays**: Guys come on… 'Rylte' he just lost his partner, cut him some slack.

_(TheFighter signed in)_

**TheFighter**: Blue, Silver. Rylte's waking up!

_(Urchin signed in)_

**TheFighter**: WILLOW! ! YOU'RE ALIVE!

**Urchin**: Not quite. This is Pryce.

**TheFighter**: What do you want?

**Urchin**: To meet, there's something you need to know about the enemy.

**RainyDays**: YOU'RE A MONSTER PRYCE! I'LL KILL YOU!

**Silver_eye**: Sorry sis, I called dibs when we escaped remember?

**Urchin**: Ah my beloved children, I did not kill your friend… well, not intentionally.

**TheFighter**: You tried to murder Yellow!

**Urchin**: Meet me at these coordinates X** Y**

**TheFighter**: Why?

**Urchin**: Because it's important! I'll be alone, you may all come if you wish, JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!

**TheFighter**: We'll see.

* * *

The Dexholders sat around Rylte's bed; the small blue fox slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

"Hey Rylte…" Blue smiled weakly at the Pokémon. "Sleep well?"

Rylte smiled and nodded, he paused slightly a bit shocked.

Blue noticed the Riolu's strange reaction. "Rylte what's wrong?"

The Riolu tensed his forehead and narrowed his eyes on Blue, nothing happened, and the Riolu put on a panicked expression.

"Why isn't he talking to us?" Yellow questioned, concerned at the Riolu's panicked flailing.

Green frowned. "He's lost his ability to communicate with us telepathically. Must be damage caused by his link being severed."

The Riolu glanced around the room desperately, examining each Dexholder, he turned on Red and grabbed his jacket.

Red stared down into the Pokémon's red eyes and he saw fear. "Guys… I don't think Rylte knows… about Willow."

The Riolu flinched and backed away from Red violently shaking his head.

"He's dead, Rylte." Green said with some remorse for a change.

The Riolu stared at Green for a few moments in shock… before fainting.

* * *

_**Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal and Rylte**_

* * *

"_We got the last of the civilians out of Snowpoint!"_ Sapphire yelled over her PokeGear.

"Sapphire! You don't have to shout!" Crystal clutched her ear, while Gold just laughed.

"Red!" Crystal called out to the leader of the Dexholders as his Aerodactyl carried him. "Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald got the civilians out!"

"Good to hear!" Red called back.

"_Crys, tell Red that the city is a ghost town, the helicopter pilots aren't letting us come back into the fight!"_ Sapphire yelled apologetically.

Crystal flinched in pain. "Sapphire~! I said you don't have to shout!"

"_Then why are YOU shouting! ?"_

"Because you started it!"

"Catfight!" Gold cheered. "Get the butter!"

The Dexholders looked at Gold in disgust.

Gold shrugged. "I like butter…"

"The meeting point is just ahead…" Red pointed out a clearing in the forest, Rylte slipped his head out of the capped Dexholder's bag and glanced around.

"Ri Rio Ri Ri lu!" He squeaked pointing frantically into the forest.

"What's wrong Rylte?" Red asked dumbly. "Smell something?"

Rylte facepalmed. "Ri- _'ou idiot…'_"

"Hey Rylte! You said something telepathically!"

The Riolu snorted and slipped back into Red's bag.

* * *

The Dexholders dismounted their flying Pokémon as they landed in the clearing. Pryce rose from the treeline hands raised in surrender.

"Blue! Silver! Over here!" He called to his two former masked children.

Silver and Blue shot towards him both with murderous intent in their eyes. Green and Red grabbed them to prevent the two from harming the frail man.

"You EVIL monster!" Blue screamed as she violently fought Green's restraint. "Why couldn't you stay dead!"

Pryce sighed. "I'm sorry for what I've done to the two of you…" Pryce spoke softly. "I truly believed that if I changed time… none of the cruel acts I committed would have happened, they would have been erased from time and we would all be happy…"

"That worked out very well didn't it? !" Silver spat and tried to lounge at Pryce once again. Red groaned as he struggled to hold Silver back.

"Please!" Pryce begged. "I had no control over my actions! I was forced into it all! Just like your friend is now! I was blinded by his malice, but now I see my wrongs!"

Blue and Silver paused. "What do you mean, 'just like our friend is now?'" Blue snarled.

The old man recoiled. "That spirited boy, Willin, was it? Darkrai jumped from my body to his… he filled my mind with fake memories and promises, he will probably be doing the same with him right now!"

The seven Dexholders present glanced at each other worriedly.

"Please!" Pryce begged. "He has Chermaine and Keane imprisoned with that Lyra girl and several other trainers we took prisoner!"

Blue groaned and, gently breaking out of Green's grip, approached Pryce. "What do YOU suggest we do then?"

Pryce smiled softly. "My girl, I'm so sorry for how things turned out. We need to rescue your friend and the prisoners. But…" Pryce paused. "Blue, he wants you for some reason…"

Blue raised an eyebrow. "Why me?"

Pryce shook his head. "Whatever it was… I don't remember now…" Pryce raised his cane and pointed it towards the Snowpoint Temple. "Darkrai established his base inside the temple during the siege of the city, we must hurry!"

* * *

_**Willow**_

* * *

_Willow sighed as he sat, surrounded by the swirling clouds of his mind. Darkrai emerged from the shadows and somehow started laughing as the bored looking boy, trapped in his own mind._

"_Enjoying my body Darky?" Willow seethed as he rested his head on one of his palms._

"_Very much so." Darkrai replied mockingly._

"_Glad to hear." Willow spat._

_Darkrai chuckled. "You don't like me, do you?"_

"_You are physically repulsive, intellectually retarded, vulgar, insensitive, selfish, stupid; you have no taste, a lousy sense of humour and you smell." Willow shrugged. "No, I don't like you."_

"_Oh please, you should be grateful that I shall begin my conquest of the Sinnoh region in your body."_

"_Great, I get possessed by a megalomaniac __**Pokemon**__, who wants to 'take over the world'" Willow waved his hands dramatically at the last part. "Hate to break it to ya mate, but that plan isn't original."_

_Darkrai chuckled again. "I wasn't always a Pokemon you know."_

_Willow sat up straight. "Run that by me again, I had crap in my ears."_

_Darkrai looked down at Willow with a passive look. "Two millennia ago, I was human, just like you…"_

"_Then one day you became ugly, the end."_

_Darkrai shot a disdainful look at the boy and continued. "I was able to manipulate Aura, and I was one of the most powerful on the planet. I served many years protecting the lands under Arceus' name…"_

_Willow stared at Darkrai with genuine curiosity. "What happened?"_

_Darkrai snarled. "I found love… she was everything to me… but rebels took her and murdered her in cold blood. I was away, responding to Arceus' call…" Darkrai clenched his fists. "When I returned, I found her."_

_Darkai slowly looked up and stared Willow in the eye. "I found the rebels who killed her… and I destroyed them."_

_Willow flinched at the malice in the Dark Pokemon's eye. "Then what?"_

_Darkrai cackled. "I rebelled against the order, against Arceus, everyone! I forged an army of Aura wielders like myself and destroyed the old order in one swoop…"_

"_That explains a lot."_

_Darkrai smiled a genuine smile. "You are a clever child, much like I was. You have a lot of potential."_

"_Err thanks… but how did you become a Pokemon?"_

_Darkrai's eyes flashed with hatred. "Arceus… took revenge for my crimes against his chosen, he raised my love from the dead and transformed her into a Pokemon… he used her as bait. But as I approached her… I saw no love in her eyes."_

_Darkrai floated away from the confused boy. "In my moment of weakness, Arceus struck. I was cursed to live as a creature of darkness… of nightmares, while she, my beloved was also cursed to live as a creature of dreams."_

_Willow reached into his shirt and flashed his lunar wing. "Cresselia, she was your…"_

"_Correct." Darkrai spat. "My fiancée."_

_Willow shrugged. "That must've sucked."_

"_You cannot imagine the pain…" Darkrai wailed. "I must destroy Arceus!"_

"_Actually…" Willow paused. "I do understand, how it feels to have your heart broken."_

"_Do not compare yourself to me!" Darkrai roared._

_Willow narrowed his eyes. "You did it first! Remember? 'You remind me of myself'?"_

_Darkrai grunted. "Me and my followers are cursed to exist as creatures of nightmares for eternity…"_

"_Your followers?" Willow asked, slightly shocked that there was more maniacs like Darkrai wandering about._

_Darkrai waved him off like he had read the boy's mind. "My followers are those 'knights'… and those daemons you have been fighting, they have long since lost the capability of self thought, they are little more than mindless drones at my disposal." Darkrai rubbed his chin. "It's a pity… they were all once powerful Aura wielders like myself."_

_Darkrai suddenly broke into laughter suddenly. "I'll have to remember to turn you into one when I'm finished with you."_

_Willow looked at Darkrai in shock. "I don't suppose you can just let me go?"_

_Darkrai chuckled. "Sorry, but I can't have threats interrupting my conquest. Aura users like yourself, are… pathetic when compared to the Aura wielders of old. But, still, I can't have you wandering freely."_

_Willow slumped back. "You're mean."_

_Darkrai broke into wicked laughter. "Indeed, I am."_

_With that he vanished from Willow's consciousness, leaving the boy alone inside his mind once more._

_Willow lay back on a cloud. "My life **sucks**!"_

* * *

Everyone is evil for a reason… Most of the time… REVIEW! I'll update faster! (Maybe) – I like to see what people think. XD


	20. Resistance

**'Resistance'**

* * *

_**Red, Green, Blue, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Pryce and Rylte**_

* * *

Pryce led the dexholders through the forest to a narrow tunnel in the side of the Snowpoint Temple.

"This will take us directly to Darkrai, without running into his minions." Pryce explained as he lead the way.

Silver grabbed him and pinned his against the cave wall. "If you try ANYTHING, I will not hesitate to kill you." Silver narrowed his eyes and gripped harder to emphasize his point.

Silver released Pryce and allowed him to lead. Pryce fixed his coat. "So ungrateful…" He muttered.

As the dexholders wandered down the narrow passage, Green whispered to Blue. "Can we trust him?"

Blue shot him a critical glare. "No."

Green snarled. "What's your problem Blue?"

"Like you care." Blue huffed.

"I do." Green muttered softly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about what I said in the villa… I- You were right… my nightmare did involve you."

Blue turned and looked questioningly into Green's eyes, before giving him a small grin. "I forgive you."

Pryce snorted at their conversation. "Typical teenagers… chatting each other up so you can get into their pants."

Blue glared at the old man. "Shut up you old hag, we never asked for your opinion."

Pryce just chuckled and continued to walk. "Soon enough you'll be pregnant and will be wishing you did something with your life."

Blue nearly ripped his face off, Green grabbed her at the last second and held her back.

"Aww did I make you upset…" Pryce sneered. "We have things to take care of, we don't have time for flirting!" He pointed his cane critically at the pair. "Do you even want to save your friend?"

"Of course we do!" Blue snapped and struggled against Green's hold. "But you just wait Pryce… when this is over, I'm gonna make sure you get stuck in a miserable little cell."

Pryce smirked. "That's the good thing about you Blue… I know you couldn't do that… you're far too kind." Pryce turned away from them again. "And far too weak."

Green held Blue closer to him. "Ignore him, he's trying to mess with our heads."

Blue sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

Green checked his hand where he had held Blue's arm… it was covered in blood. Her blood. "Blue!"

She turned to face him again. "What is it now?" She asked impatiently.

"Did you fix you arm properly?"

Blue shrugged. "Just wrapped a few bandages around it… its no big deal."

Green showed her his hand. "When you're bleeding this much, it IS a big deal. Let Yellow fix it."

Yellow glanced at the two at the back of the group. "Did you say my name?"

Blue gave her a friendly wave. "It's nothing Yellow!"

Yellow smiled back and looked ahead.

Green shook his head, "You're only doing that because I suggested it!"

"No, I'm doing that because Yellow will need to be in top form to heal our Pokemon, not dealing with cuts and bruises."

"Blue that isn't just a cut, it's a really deep gash!"

"JUST DROP IT!"

Everyone turned to look at Blue worriedly.

"What are you looking at? !" She hissed, "Lets go." With that she marched to the front and away from Green.

When Blue arrived at the front, Silver approached her. "Is your arm okay?" He asked worriedly, seeing some blood trickle down her arm.

"Silver, it's fine." She snapped but calmed after seeing Silver's hurt expression. "Sorry Silv… I'm just…"

Silver recovered and smiled. "It's okay… I understand." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder while Green narrowed his eyes in disgust.

* * *

_**Pearl and Candice**_

* * *

"Pearl?" A calm voice echoed through his consciousness.

Pearl's eyes creaked open. "Where am I?"

Candice smiled down at him. "In a cave outside Snowpoint, you got hit on the head during our retreat, remember?"

Pearl sat up and shook his head, ever since their defeat outside of the city many of the trainers had been forced to hide in the forest. Since they were separated from the city, they probably thought the worst had happened to them.

"Those 'stalkers' captured two more of us last night…" Candice muttered sadly. "We were able to drag you to safety."

Pearl nodded slowly. "How many of us are left?"

"About twelve, including ourselves…" Candice shrugged. "Roy, Lauren, Maikee and Bob are about, we met up with a couple of other trainers and brought them back here, Topaz, Lime and Miya are their names they stayed behind to assist the evacuation, but got left behind by accident and several others."

"Did Diamond and Platina get out?" Pearl hastily asked.

Candice nodded. "Those two were the first out… apparently they thought you were dead… they were both devastated."

Pearl smirked. "I'm not dead yet…"

A brunette girl entered the cave; she wore a green jacket and earmuffs to match. "Candice!"

"Yes, Miya?" Candice replied moving away from Pearl.

"Err we spotted more of those Stalker knights in the forest… they're closing in on us…" Miya replied enthusiastically. "Bob tore one of those knights apart with her bare hands… it was pretty impressive."

"Seriously… I think that chic is a dude…" Pearl muttered as he sat up.

Miya chuckled. "Don't let Bob catch ya saying that… he'll smash you with his Magikarp… he already hit Topaz with it."

"Anything else?" Candice asked.

"Umm… that crazy guy Sid said he spotted another group of Stalkers north of here… He and his Gengar took out two of them before retreating." Miya shrugged. "I haven't heard from Roy or Lauren yet… we're getting a bit worried."

Pearl stood up. "What about the other dexholders?"

Candice frowned. "The Hoenn group was evacuated, but the Kanto and Johto teams are still fighting Pryce's army, last we heard."

Pearl nodded slowly. "Get everyone to regroup… I think I know where to go."

"What? !" Miya yelled rushing over to him. "Where do we go! ?"

"Umm…" Pearl scratched the back of his head. "My friend, Diamond caught a Legendary Pokemon Regigigas, after what happened on Mt Coronet, Diamond released Regigigas back to the Snowpoint Temple… I think Pryce is going to try and use its power."

Candice nodded. "I see…" She clapped her hands. "Well, what are we wait for? Miya!" She pointed at the brunette girl. "Get the others together… we're going to be attacking the hornet's nest."

Miya grinned and started to exit the cave. "I was starting to think we'd never attack."

* * *

Red took a deep breath as he spotted light at the end of the tunnel, Yellow stood close behind him, followed by Blue and Silver. Pryce was after them, being watched by Green, Gold and Crystal.

"Okay…" Red whispered. "Stay alert, remember Darkrai may or may not be controlling Willow." Red sighed. "Attack him if necessary."

The Dexholders nodded and Pryce raised a Pokeball. "Shall we?"

Red nodded. "Charge!"

The Dexholders all burst from the cavern into the main hall of the temple, it was empty. The Dexholders scanned the room carefully searching for anything strange.

Someone started clapping at the other side of the room.

The Dexholders all snapped around in the direction of the noise; sprawled out on a large golden throne sat Willow.

He smiled smugly. "What took you so long? I was starting to think you wouldn't show."

Red stepped forwards. "Willow! I know you're in there! You gotta fight it!"

The boy chuckled. "Oh he was fighting… but my mind was stronger."

Darkrai/Willow stood up and took a Pokeball from his belt. "How about a battle Red? Willow's memories show how badly he wants a rematch after you defeated him at the league."

Red snarled and took a Pokeball from his belt. "How about this… If I win, you let Willow go and stop this madness."

"And if I win…" Darkrai smiled and pointed at Blue. "I take your little friend, and, the rest of you surrender to me." Darkrai strode down the stairs in front of the throne. "Deal?"

Red glanced at Blue to get her consent. She nodded.

Red took a battle stance and allowed the others to get clear. "I'm the best battler around, I won't lose."

Darkrai/Willow raised a finger and waggled it. "**Any** interferences and the deal is off. Inside or outside… Make sure you friends don't forget that."

Red grunted and threw a Poke ball. The fight was on.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

Things are coming to a climax…

Next Chapter: '_**A Battle of Brothers'**_


	21. Battle of Brothers

**'Battle of Brothers'**

* * *

_**Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Pryce and Rylte**_

* * *

"Hydro Pump!"

"Leaf Blade."

Red's Poliwhirl and 'Willow's' Sceptile clashed violently, forcing the spectators to dive for cover.

"Is it just me, or is that Sceptile stronger than last time?" Gold gasped as the Sceptile easily deflected another of Red's attacks.

"No, it's definitely stronger…" Silver commented. "Glare was loyal to Willow… and he would never attack Red or his Pokemon that ferociously."

Gold turned to Silver. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Darkrai has probably powered up Willow's team to defeat Red's!" Silver snapped.

"If that's the case…" Crystal ducked as debris from the battle was thrown at her. "Red could be in trouble…"

Gold huffed. "Red has beaten Willow before, he can do it again! And that isn't even the real Low!"

Crystal nodded slowly. "I hope so…"

Red smirked. "You battle just like Willow."

Darkrai smiled back and spread out his arms. "I AM the real Willow! And I have all of his memories." He lowered his arms. "And I know your weaknesses too."

Red snarled. "Poli! Ice Beam!"

The large tadpole Pokemon threw one of its arms forward, producing a clear white beam from the palm of its hand. The beam struck the Sceptile having just landed from a previous attack.

To Red's surprise the Sceptile stood up and glared at its opponent. "Careful Poli!"

Darkrai snapped his fingers. "Leaf Storm!"

The Sceptile unleashed thousands of leaves at the Tadpole Pokemon; the leaves slashed the Pokemon mercilessly until it collapsed to the ground. Fainted.

"Poli! No!" Red cried seeing his partner Pokemon go down to easily.

"The first of many to fall." Darkrai commented.

Red recalled his Pokemon silently and drew another Pokeball. "Lax!"

Red's Snorlax appeared in the hall and yawned loudly.

Darkrai tutted and withdrew Glare the Sceptile and summoned Willow's Electivire, Volte. Red noticed Volte's eyes seemed glazed over, like he wasn't fully conscious.

Red smiled. "I beat Low's Electabuzz with Lax, I'll beat him again now."

Darkrai snapped his fingers. "ThunderPunch."

The Electric pokemon complied and charged at Lax raising his fist to strike.

"Lax! Harden!" Red ordered.

The Large round Pokémon suddenly became more cubicle. The attack struck Lax but Volte was deflected back.

"Now Earthquake!"

Lax jumped up and slammed Volte into the earth, Lax rolled off to reveal an unconscious Electivire.

Darkrai raised an eyebrow. "Impressive… a combination of Earthquake and Body slam…"

The Dexholders cheered as Darkrai withdrew the Pokemon back to its ball. "Magmortar! Brick Break!" He yelled as he threw his next Pokeball.

Red gasped in surprise as the Volcano Pokemon slammed Lax into the ground knocking him out before he could react.

"That was low…" Red grunted as he recalled his Pokemon.

Darkrai flashed a crooked smile, "Hurry up and send out the next victim."

"Gyara!" Red's Gyarados appeared in a burst of light. "Use Hydro Pump!"

"Counter with Solarbeam." Darkrai ordered calmly.

Red noticed that Vulcane, the Magmortar, also had his eyes glazed over as he fired the attack to counter the Hydro Pump.

"What's the deal with Willow's team!" Red yelled at his opponent. "What did you do to them? !"

Darkrai didn't answer. He only ordered another attack. "Thunder."

Red gasped in horror as the powerful Electric attack struck his Serpent. "Hang in there Gyara!"

The Gyarados shook off the attack and raised its body up to fire another Hydro Pump. Vulcane took the full force of the attack and fainted.

"That's two down…" Red muttered. "Three to go…"

"Sceptile." Darkrai stated as he sent out the already weary Grass type.

"Gyara use slam!"

"Dodge and counter with Drain Punch."

The Sceptile easily evaded the clumsy strike from Gyara and rammed its fist into the serpent's face.

Gyara wobbled for a few moments before topping over.

Red recalled Gyara. "Nice going buddy…"

Red drew his next Pokeball containing his Aerodactyl. "Aero!"

The Prehistoric Pokemon took flight and without orders charged the forest Pokemon, the Sceptile was unprepared for this attack and was quickly felled by Aero's Dragon Claw.

Red smirked as Darkrai recalled the Sceptile.

"Just two left…" Red commented. "You are either going to call out Willow's Vaporeon, or his Pidgeot."

Darkrai nodded. "Correct." With that he threw Vaporeon's Pokeball into the field.

"Ice Beam."

Aero swiftly dodged the attack and flew in close to deliver another Dragon Claw.

Red's eyes widened in horror as he realized his Pokémon's mistake.

Darkrai chuckled. "Water gun."

At close range Aero couldn't evade the attack and gravity dragged the Pokemon to the ground. Aero landed hard but started to rise.

"Don't let it recover!" Darkrai roared. "Finish it with Surf!"

The Vaporeon summoned a small tidal wave that mercilessly slammed Aero into the temple floor.

Red wordlessly recalled his Pokemon and reached for Pika's Pokeball.

* * *

_**Pearl, Candice and the OCs**_ _(What? I'm not writing them all! I'm lazy!)_

**Somewhere outside the Snowpoint Temple**...

* * *

Pearl, Candice and the other trainers closed in on the temple. Darkrai's black knights surrounded it.

A trainer rose up from the trees and approached the group. She wore a purple tank top, over that a darker purple long sleeved Jacket, black skinny jeans, and black boots.

"How many did you see Rachel?" Candice asked her gym trainer.

"Not many Boss, just a couple of hundred." Rachel rolled her eyes wearily. "I count at least two hundred. My Absol counted another fifty patrolling the area.

"Oh that's brilliant…" Topaz groaned. "There's less than twenty of us, lets do the maths…" Topaz pulled a calculator from her bag and pressed a few buttons. "Yeah, we're dead."

"Come on Topaz…~" Lime whined. "We can beat them!"

Topaz rolled her eyes. "It's your fault I'm still here. If you didn't run off, I would be on a Helicopter receiving a nice flight to someplace warm!"

"I couldn't just leave!" Lime protested.

"Quiet!" Sid hissed. "Do you want to get us caught?" His Gengar nodded furiously in agreement.

"BOB THINKS WE SHOULD CRUSH 'EM" Bob roared loudly and flailed his Magikarp in the air, causing the group to sweatdrop.

Roy sighed. "That's good Bob, it's completely fantastic that you think that. Ideas like that WON'T get us killed!"

Renya playfully punched her brother's shoulder. She was happy that he had survived the battle but wasn't going to let him get away with being cynical. "Roy~! Quit being mean!"

"BOB AGREES!"

"Shut up Bob!" Everyone shouted.

"BOBZ SORREH!"

A series of moans echoed through the group.

Renee mumbled something, Renya noticed this and pointed it out. "What's that Renee? Got something to say?"

Renee nodded slowly and glanced at the group. "I-I think we should t-try and find another way in…"

Renya gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder as she faced the group. "She's a bit shy around strangers."

"Well we better do something!" Maikee snapped impatiently as her Dragonite fluttered nearby. "Come on! I need to blow some thing up!"

Rachel twirled her shiny brown hair on her finger and glanced at Candice. "Boss, we need to act… We need to do something."

Candice nodded in her gym trainer's direction. "I'm thinking. I'm thinking."

"I don't suppose you could think a little faster?" Rachel sighed.

"I don't suppose you'll mind getting a pay deduction?" Candice glared at her.

At this Rachel sighed and went silent.

Candice grinned. "That's what I thought."

Rachel muttered something under her breath but was ignored.

* * *

"Pika! Use Thunderbolt!" Red commanded with a grin on his face. The attack struck the helpless Vaporeon and it keeled over.

Darkrai smirked. "Go Pidgeot."

Silver snarled as the Pokemon that had carried him to safety earlier was now under the control of the enemy. 'Glade' the Pidgeot also had his eyes glazed over.

Red smiled. "I Win. Volt Tackle!"

The Pikachu slammed the Pidgeot into the ground. The Pidgeot was unconscious.

Red looked up at Darkrai expecting a look of surprise on Willow's possessed face.

Darkrai however, just laughed. "Your friends broke our deal."

Red narrowed his eyes. "They did no such thing!"

Darkrai glanced at the Dexholders present in the temple and chuckled. "They didn't, the ones outside, did."

Blue let out a scream as a Dark void appeared at her feet, pulling her into the vortex. Green grabbed her hands to try and pull her free, but gradually more and more of her body was consumed by the darkness."

"Hang in there Blue!" Green grunted as he tried to pull the girl free.

A tear trickled down Blue's face. "Let me go Green… or it will pull you in too."

"No! I won't let you go!" Green continued to resist the pull of the vortex, Blue's lower body had already been consumed. "Pesky girl! Don't you give up!"

"Green…" Blue looked up into the boy's eyes. "...I love y-"

Blue never finished her sentence as her head was enveloped.

Green clung to Blue's hand like a lifeline. "No. No. No!" He cried as tears even reached his face. Blue's hand relaxed and slipped from Green's fingers, and slipped into the darkness.

"No! Blue!"

The portal vanished and only the shattered tiled floor remained.

Willow gasped as Shadow flooded from his body. Willow's body collapsed to the floor. Darkrai formed from the shadow. He reached down and gripped the boy by the Collar and threw his limp body at Red.

"Here's your friend." Darkrai sneered. "He's served his purpose."

Red caught his friend as he fell and Darkrai sunk into the shadows cackling manically.

"Red…" Willow gasped. "He was using me to weaken you…"

Red shook his head and set him on the ground. "Easy buddy, I'm just glad you're alive."

"No…" Willow shook his head. "It was his plan… to weaken the strongest Dexholders… You, me, Green and Blue… he's beaten us all Red…"

Red glanced over at Green who was kneeling where Blue had vanished. Tears dripped from his face.

"This is your fault…" He hissed as he faced Willow. He rushed over and pushed Red away. He grabbed Willow's collar and glared venom into his eyes. "She would still be here if it wasn't for you!"

"Green… please…" Willow tried to explain. "He's messing with your head… you're the only one who can beat him now…"

"Shut up!" Green slammed Willow against the Temple wall.

"Green, you gotta listen to me." Willow winced. "Darkrai is manipulating us against each other, he wants this!"

Green raised a fist.

Willow glowered. "Yeah, that's right, beating me up will solve _everything_! It's going to save Blue, kick Darkrai's enormous butt, stop Gold being a pervert AND stop psychopaths setting up criminal organizations in **EVERY FREAKING REGION**!"

Green lowered his fist and released Willow. "You're a waste of my energy."

Willow shook his head and balanced himself against the temple wall so he could stand. "And your breath smells, but we still got a megalomaniac Pokemon out there and we need to stop him."

Green glared at Willow. "And what will you do? Huh? All your Pokemon are unconscious, Red's are struggling and Yellow's exhausted from healing everyone's earlier!"

Willow smirked as the blue bipedal fox positioned himself on his shoulder.

"You forget… I have Rylte."

_'I missed your lumpy shoulder... You should get rid of the roaches, it would help the property value.'_

* * *

Okay, about 1 or 2 chapter(s) left and an epilogue...


	22. The Curse that is Love: Day 10

**'The Curse that is Love': Day 10**

* * *

_**Blue**_

* * *

Blue slowly opened her eyes. She was lying in the middle of an empty hall; at the other side of the room was a very large and broad doorway, which dominated the entire room.

Blue glanced around for an exit, or if anyone else was present.

"Finally awake I see…" Darkrai spoke.

Blue shot around to face him with a Pokeball in her hand but gasped in surprise.

Darkrai held Green with one of his claw-like hands to his throat. Green appeared to be unconscious.

Blue was frozen in terror. "G-Green? What did you do to him?"

Darkrai chuckled wickedly. "Oh, I did nothing to him… the rest of your friends however were less than fortunate…"

"No! I don't believe you!" Blue roared. "They can't be gone!"

"Enough talk." Darkrai put on a cold tone and held his claw closer to Green's throat. "Open that door for me, and I'll let him live."

Blue turned and glanced at the large doorway before turning back to Darkrai. "Why me? Why didn't you get Willow to do it when you had him possessed? Or better yet, why haven't YOU opened it?"

Darkrai waved her off. "Because only YOU can open it."

Blue recoiled in shock. "M-me?"

"Well, that isn't quite true… there are a couple of others, that Diamond boy for instance." Darkrai smirked. "But I couldn't figure out a way to make him open the door willingly, from what I gained from Willow's memories. But you…" Darkrai waved Green slightly. "I can make you do it."

Blue shook her head. "I don't understand why can only me and Diamond open this door? What's so special about it?"

"It's in your blood." Darkrai explained. "You possess a rare gene that allows you to manipulate Aura, and it is strong enough to get that door to react."

Blue narrowed her eyes. "It can't just be that simple… there has to be something more, otherwise you wouldn't be using Green to threaten me."

"That's the beauty of it!" Darkrai cackled. "If you open the door, it will kill you! It will suck out your soul!"

Blue gasped. "You can't be serious!"

"Oh I'm very serious…" Darkrai nodded. "I discovered you had the gene, when I was controlling Pryce. The reason you were kidnapped as a child was because you were special in some way. Silver was the son of Giovanni, the most powerful gym leader of Kanto. But, what about you my dear? Did you ever consider why Pryce CHOSE you?"

Blue retreated a few steps. "I-I don't…"

"Understand?" Darkrai questioned. "I don't either. But that's how it works! The only way to awaken Regigigas is if one sacrifices oneself willingly. The same thing happened during the incident in Hoenn, surely your juniors told you about what happened to Steven and the elite four?"

Blue paused remembering her juniors from Hoenn describing the bizarre events regarding what had happened.

"If you use the power of the Regi trio from Hoenn… one must give up some of their life to control them. Regigigas is the leader of the three and even more costly to control… that is why I needed you."

"I WON'T DO IT!" Blue cried.

Darkrai snarled. "I will kill him in front of you Blue. I know what you feel for him… I can sense it."

Blue eyes started to water as she gazed at the helpless form of Green in Darkrai's grip.

"We both know what you're going to do, it's the cost of being in love, why if I was in your position I would have done the same." Darkrai paused. "Well to an extent that is what happened to me…" Darkrai broke into wicked laughter.

Blue hung her head and started walking slowly towards the doorway.

"I'm sorry Green…"

* * *

_**Red, Green, Willow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Pryce and Rylte**_

* * *

"Darkrai can create images inside people's heads to manipulate them." Willow explained as the group descended deeper into the Snowpoint Temple. "He can create images that appear lifelike, fortunately, I didn't buy it."

"Why's that Low?" Red asked.

"Because he took MY mental image of you to try and confuse me." Willow chuckled. "You were pretty darn stupid… stupider than you are in real life and that's what gave it away!"

Red nodded. "I'm glad you didn't- HEY! WAIT!"

Willow just laughed and continued to rush down the stairway, until the group arrived in another large hall. This one was filled with cages.

The moment the Dexholders arrived in the room the prisoners in the cages sprang up and started calling to the Dexholders to release them.

Several of Darkrai's "Knights" armed with strange weapons that looked like handguns pointed them at the group.

"Err… Aura Sphere?" Willow awkwardly muttered.

Rylte cackled manically and threw several powerful blasts of blue energy at the Knights destroying them with ease.

Willow gave Rylte a gentle pat on the head and rushed over to scoop up one of the Knight's weapons. Willow played with the weapon with his hands for a few seconds. He pointed at the lock of the nearest cage aimed and pulled the trigger.

A small blue bolt, like a mini Aura Sphere erupted from the barrel of the weapon and easily destroyed the lock of the cage. Willow stared in amazement at the result, then back at the weapon.

"OH MAN YES!" Willow danced around the hall awkwardly with his new 'toy'. "YES! YES! YES! YES!"

The Dexholders glanced at Rylte who shrugged. _'He like's destroying things…'_

Willow continued to dance around the hall blasting the locks off the cages.

"_Duh dah duh dah duh da dah duh dah dah~_ **BANG** **BANG**~!" Willow and Rylte sang as a duet as both continued to shoot the locks off cages. The Dexholders stared at them awkwardly, as did the prisoners he was rescuing.

Silver leaned over to Gold. "We need to get that off him before he shoots himself."

Gold shrugged. "Let him have his fun…"

Silver glared at Gold. "I saw you hide one of them behind your back."

Gold sighed and handed it to Silver. "I can't get it to fire anyways…"

Time seemed to slow for Silver as gazed into the crowds of fleeing prisoners. A girl with brown hair and a fluffy white hat caught his eye as she ran by.

"Silver." Silver snapped back to reality. Gold was shaking him. "You spaced out buddy."

Suddenly people started screaming as more of Darkrai's knights rushed up the stairs on the other side of the room.

Willow cackled manically. "I'll take care of this!" He aimed his new weapon at the knights and fired off several shots. On impact the bolts shattered the knights and piles of black armour harmlessly fell to the floor.

"I LOVE THIS GUN!" Willow screamed happily and hugged it like a newborn child. "I'm calling you Sir Blastsalot." Willow awkwardly sniffed as he hugged the weapon.

Pryce snarled. "Get a grip boy! We need to find Chermaine and Keane."

"We're here father."

The group turned to face the two masked children. Both had their eyes glazed over.

Willow smiled at Pryce and pointed his weapon at them. "Can I shoot em?"

"No." Pryce seethed. "You don't know what that weapon will do to humans."

"Actually I do. It channels my Aura energy into the weapon to fire a smaller, more powerful bolt." Willow smiled evilly. "And I can use it as long as I have the energy to fuel it."

"Still." Pryce hissed. "I don't want to injure them unnecessarily."

Willow groaned and lowered his weapon. "Silver, Crys, Gold and…" Willow glared at Pryce. "Old geezer, stay here and snap them outta it."

Willow glanced over to Red.

Red nodded and smiled. "Green, Willow, Yellow. Lets go save Blue."

* * *

As the group rushed down the stairs they were confronted with even more knights. Willow casually blasted them before they could raise their swords or their own weapons.

"Oh Sir Blastsalot…" Willow feigned drama as he hugged his weapon. "Don't ever change."

Red slapped the back of Willow's head. "Idiot."

Willow rubbed the back of his head. "Hey that's what I do to you!"

Green coughed and pointed at more Knights rushing at them. Willow laughed evilly and fired.

* * *

Blue paused as she heard rumbles above and she glanced hesitantly at Darkrai.

Darkrai snarled. "DO IT."

Blue slowly turned back and reached for the large handle of the door. The moment her hand brushed against the cold metal she felt drained of her energy.

"Turn it now."

Blue took a deep breath and allowed her fingers to curl around the handle, she turned it slowly feeling even more fatigued as she did so.

Suddenly the doors at the other side of the room burst open, Green at the lead. On seeing her he cried out in alarm.

* * *

Blue jumped in shock at seeing a second Green enter the room, but as she did so she completed twisting the handle of the door that sealed the legendary Pokemon within.

Blue's vision darkened and as she fell to the floor she could see Green rushing towards her. Her eyes were fully closed before he could reach her. "Forgive me…"

Darkrai cackled manically and the 'Green' in his arms dissipated like evaporating steam. Darkrai slipped into the room opened by Blue and the temple shook violently.

Green cradled Blue's lifeless body in his arms. She was dead.

They were too late.


	23. Leap and Plunge

Meh, a quick chapter. Not one of my best ones, focuses too much on my OC for my liking...

* * *

**'Leap and Plunge'**

* * *

**_Red, Green, Willow, Yellow and Rylte_**

* * *

"Blue…" Green muttered as he held her inert body.

Willow snarled and started walking towards the room that contained Regigigas, "I know what he's doing…"

Yellow glanced up at him, tears trickled down her face. "Why did he do this to her…?"

"He wants Regigigas' power to remove Arceus' curse." He muttered in reply.

Red gazed down at Green, he wore a vacant expression and seemed obvious to everything around him. Red looked back up at Willow. "Can't we help her?"

Willow grimaced and hung his head. "I-I… there's a way… but I'm not strong enough…" Willow swore under his breath and kicked a nearby rock. "I'M USELESS! !"

Red opened his mouth to object but couldn't think of anything to say.

"I let Darkrai control me… or should I say 'Darius', he was a freaking human once!" Willow paced around quickly. "I got captured by Pryce, I got stabbed by Pryce _**again**_! Then! I weakened you, Red so that Darkrai couldn't be beaten! Isn't that **FANTASTIC!**" Willow slumped against a nearby wall and lowered his tone. "And I'm to weak to fight him, or save Blue… I'm useless…"

Yellow glanced around at her companions and boldly strode up to the door. "Blue wouldn't want us to stay and weep." Yellow wiped her eyes and put on a brave expression. "She would want us to keep fighting, no matter what!"

Willow shook his head. "Typical you Yellow, optimistic… even to the end…"

Red stood up and stood beside her. "I'm with you Yellow." He glanced over to his former traveling companion. "Are you, Willow?"

"One suicide mission coming right up…" He replied. "Rylte, over here."

The Riolu nodded sadly and tore away from Blue's lifeless body, leaving Green alone.

The three Dexholders glanced sadly at their friend. He just held her without a word.

Red sighed and beckoned Yellow and Willow to follow him. He turned to shoot Green one last look before continuing deeper into the catacombs.

* * *

Willow drew 'Sir Blastsalot' and aimed it ahead of them. "Think flare…" He muttered to himself and a blue bolt erupted from the weapon and illuminated the area with bright blue light. The bolt settled on the ground like a flare. Willow turned and beckoned for Red and Yellow to follow.

Light flickered at the end of the long corridor. A tremor shook the temple; dust and debris tumbled from above.

"Darkrai's started." Willow muttered. "We have to stop him before it's too late."

"Surely he'll expect us to try and stop him?" Red questioned.

"Of course he will expect us… and don't call me Shirley." Willow grinned weakly at Red and Yellow after cracking that old joke.

"What is Darkrai doing to Regigigas?" Yellow mumbled hesitantly. "And didn't you say he used to be human?"

"Darkrai wants to use Regigigas' massive power to free him from Arceus' curse, Darkrai was once a man named 'Darius' an Aura Guardian gone rogue. I imagine he will drain Regigigas of his life energy, similar to what happened to Blue."

Yellow clenched her fists. "Then we have to stop him!"

"OF course we have to stop him!" Willow snapped back. "He's insane, Arceus drove him mad by making him a creature of nightmares and trapping him near Canalave City."

"But how did he escape?" Red asked. "You said Arceus trapped him."

"I'm surprised you don't recognize Darkrai, Red, I guess I should have mentioned that back at the Villa when this mess started…" Began Willow. "That Darkrai, was used by none other than Saque Sird, to petrify you. He's familiar to us, that's how he knew to use Blue to cripple Green and vice versa. Even without Sird guiding him, he's one wicked…" Willow glanced at Yellow and resisted the urge to swear.

Yellow sighed. "Really Willow, I'm used to it… honest."

Red shook his head. "Oh no you ain't! Willow's cursing caused me to become mature… especially after he told me what 'certain words' meant."

Willow shrugged. "I'm just surprised you didn't know what fu-"

Red clamped his hands over Yellow's ears. And Yellow sighed.

"Since you and Willow are down to only a few of your Pokemon, I guess I'll be doing most of the fighting…" Yellow said clenching her fists. "I'm tired of playing the damsel…"

"Just as long as I don't have to push you out of the way of something sharp, sure, play hero all you like." Willow snorted. "Rylte has the advantage over Darkrai, and he's our best shot to take him down…"

Rylte beat an arm on his chest. _'Honah and Gloreh!'_

Red nodded in agreement. "I'll have Pika and Saur attack him on the flank, while Yellow's team attacks the other, Rylte will hit him at a distance with Aura Spheres until he's down."

"Its so stupid Darkrai won't see it coming."

Red huffed. "Like you can think of something better."

Willow smirked. "We could collapse the temple on him?"

"What's with you and 'collapsing' stuff?" Red sighed in exasperation. "Wasn't Mt Moon and the Silph Building enough?"

"No."

Yellow smiled weakly, Red and Willow were trying to keep her mind off Blue's death by being ridiculous. She was smart enough to tell. For some reason the two boys watched over her like brothers. But Red has started to act even more protective of her recently, while Willow had maintained his usual sarcastic self.

'_Maybe Red… likes me…?'_ pondered Yellow and she giggled mentally, but her mind drifted back to Blue. _'If we were just a bit faster… maybe…'_

Yellow shook her head. _'No, gotta keep my head clear… Everyone's counting on us…"_

The three stacked up at the end of the broad corridor. Willow took the lead with his weapon at the ready. Red and Yellow readied their Pokeballs.

"Now!" Red yelled and burst into the room.

* * *

Pearl, Candice and the other trainers fiercely battled Darkrai's minions. Ice Pokemon alongside Darkai's knights and soldiers put up stiff resistance.

"This is looking bad…" Topaz grumbled as a burst of blue energy whizzed past her head. "Raider! Discharge, keep them back!"

Beside her Lime and her Umbreon were holding their ground. "Come on! Iron Tail!"

Topaz smirked at the younger girl. "So? Are you still glad you stayed?"

"Better doing the right thing, than regretting 'what if?'" Lime replied.

Topaz nodded. "I'm glad I stayed too. Never suited me, you know, running away."

Lime chuckled. "I'm just happy I've got a good friend watching my back."

"Yeah… friends…" Topaz smiled softly to herself before focusing back to the fight.

* * *

"Renya! Two o'clock!" Roy cried to his twin.

"Roy! Your twelve!"

"Blast! There's too many!" Roy cried as he ducked an ice beam.

Suddenly a figure flew over them swinging a Magikarp madly.

**"BOOOOB SMASH!"**

Bob brutally slammed a Knight into the frozen earth with his Magikarp, 'God', before whirling around to slam two more. She/he raised the Magikarp above her/himself once more to pound a charging Mamoswine over the head.

'God' the Magikarp started glowing in the light of evolution. The new Gyardos roared in fury as Bob, in an inhuman show of power swung the enormous Pokemon around like a chain. As Bob did this, 'God' fired a Hyper beam from its mouth, the resulting swing tore through the enemy ranks. The other trainers watched on in amazement.

"Whoa…" Was all Sid said.

The Temple doors burst open and several of Darkrai's knights where blast out and rolled down the stairs. The trainers glanced up at the entrance more and smiled in unison. Their reinforcements had arrived.

Gold raised his cane and signaled the charge form the temple entrance.

The tide of battle had swayed in their favor.

* * *

Yellow and Red were both engulfed in a burst of darkness before tumbling to the ground unconscious. Willow gasped in shock before being grabbed by the throat and hurled across the room. Regigigas' form sat unmoving, still deep in its slumber.

"Ah, Willow, good of you to drop in." Darkrai chuckled floating over to the stunned boy.

Willow groaned and struggled to his feet. His gaze instantly flew to Yellow and Red. "What did you do to them? !"

"A Dark Void, a manipulation of a standard Aura Sphere…" Darkrai sneered. "It puts those that are struck to sleep."

"Yeah, and why didn't you hit me with it?" Willow grunted and took a fighting stance.

"You're wearing one of those accursed feathers."

"And it didn't occur to you to take it off me when I was possessed?" Willow raised an eyebrow.

Darkrai snarled.

Willow laughed. "Clever! Very clever! I can see how you destroyed the Aura Guardians with that intelligence."

Darkrai drew closer to Willow, his hands crackled with dark energy.

Willow smiled and backed away slightly. "You really are stupid. RYLTE!"

Darkrai snapped around to see a small blue fist.

Willow dived to the ground to avoid Darkrai's body as he slammed into the wall. Rylte back flipped and landed on Regigigas' shoulder, poised to attack.

Darkrai's eye snapped open and threw himself at Rylte. The Riolu nimbly dived out the way and Darkrai crashed into Regigigas.

"Ohh…" Willow mocked. "You missed."

Darkrai rounded on Willow and hurled a Shadow Ball at him.

Throwing himself out the way of this attack Willow drew 'Sir Blastsalot' and began firing at the Pitch Black Pokemon. The small blue bolts stuck Darkrai in rapid succession, forcing him to the ground.

Willow expression turned grim as he walked over to Darkrai's crumpled form and pointed his weapon at the Pokemon's head. "This is for Blue…"

Darkrai suddenly snapped up and grabbed Willow's arm and slammed him into the ground behind him, Willow's pendant with Cressilia's feather snapped and fell from his neck. Rylte cried out in alarm and rushed to assist his master, but Darkrai grabbed the emanation Pokemon and started to crush him in his grip.

_'Ack! This reminds me of fat kids who get stuck in slides'_

Seeing his Partner struggling Willow launched himself at Darkrai, in a blur of movement Darkrai threw the emanation Pokemon violently at his master. The Riolu hit Willow in the chest winding him and both crumpled to the ground.

Darkrai flew up and charged a Dark Pulse. "Time to die… Aura Guardian."

Willow grunted weakly and tried to reach out to his Aura Pistol that lay just out of his reach. _'It can't end like this…'_

Across the room a hand reached down and picked up Willow's pendant.

**"DARKRAI!"**


	24. Revival

**'Revival'**

* * *

**Red, Willow, Yellow, Green, Blue and Rylte**

* * *

_Awaken… it is not yet your time… Do let darkness take your soul. Come back to the light!_

_"You're alive…"_

* * *

"**DARKRAI!" **Green roared as he entered the room.

Darkrai turned from Willow and smirked. "Come to avenge your beloved?"

"Not quite." Willow, Rylte AND Darkrai gasped in shock as Blue casually strode in after Green smiling brightly.

"Impossible…" Darkrai muttered.

'_Greetings Darkrai…'_ A purple, blue and yellow colored Pokémon appeared in the room, its elegant body was shaped in the form of a crescent moon.

"Cresselia…" Darkrai spat. "Of course you would have to play a role in my affairs."

"Affairs? You've been cheating on your fiancée?" Willow cheekily spoke as he and Rylte had taken Darkrai's distraction to get back into a battle position.

Darkrai quickly realised he was surrounded. He hung his head in defeat.

'_Looks like tall dark and hideous has given up! He must fear Blue's charm!' _Squawked Rylte happily.

Darkrai started to chuckle. "I can see right through your façade… Cresselia, restoring that human's life has almost crippled you."

The Crescent Pokémon visibly shuddered.

Darkrai _tsked_ and shook his head. "Well, time to destroy the world."

"Hey! Quit copying my attitude!" Willow roared. "Go get your own!"

Darkrai shot the boy a blank look. "I happen to find your personality quite amusing, almost… addictive. I'm afraid I can't help but adopt certain aspects of it."

Willow's shoulders sagged as a confused look appeared on his face. "…Eh?"

"Your lack of intelligence being one I choose not to adopt."

"Hey! You forgot to take my lunar wing off me, some impressive display of intelligence you showed there!"

"And are you wearing it now?"

"OF course I…" Willow's hands fumbled around his neck searching for his pendant. "Aww… crap!"

Darkrai flung a Dark void at him, which Willow deftly dodged. Green and Blue sprang into action sending out their Charizard and Blastoise respectively.

"Flamethrower!" "Hydro Pump!" The two trainers roared in unison. Both attacks struck Darkrai's body.

Darkrai charged up two more Dark Voids and launched them at the two Kanto Starters. Cresselia flew up and released a thin layer of mist. Both Darkrai's attacks struck the two Pokemon, but neither seemed fazed.

"Safeguard…" Willow commented, before ordering his attack. "Rylte! Close Combat!"

'_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but punches and kicks tickle me!'_ cheered the insane Riolu as he threw himself at the Pitch Black Pokemon, bombarding him with a flurry of punches and kicks.

Darkrai groaned as more attacks bombarded him from Blue and Green's onslaught; as he turned to lash out at them, the Riolu would strike prevent him to attacking. The endless stream of attacks brought the Pitch Black Pokemon to ground as he struggled to defend himself.

"**ENOUGH!"** He screamed, releasing a massive burst of dark energy from his body, throwing all struck by the attack back into the walls of the chamber.

Darkrai threw his arm forward at Regigigas and pale light formed around the dormant Pokemon's body, before being pulled towards Darkrai's extended hand.

Recovering from his daze first, Green threw himself at Darkrai. Darkrai swatted him away with his free arm, back into Blue's waiting arms.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. Green nodded and tried to rise to his feet.

In the corner of the room Cresselia lay unconscious, as did Blasty and Green's Charizard. Rylte seemed to have had it worst, being the closest to Darkrai, Rylte had been propelled straight into the wall of the chamber and was now trapped in an imprint of himself. Red and Yellow's unconscious forms seemed to have been lucky enough not to have been struck by the attack and remained to snore contently.

"You are too late _'Dexholders'…_"Darkrai spat with disgust. "With Regigigas' power only a fool would dare fight me!"

A small blue bolt struck Darkrai's face, breaking his transfer of energy with Regigigas.

Darkrai slowly drew himself up to face the source of the attack. _"You…"_ He hissed in a low voice. "Do you exist solely to defy me! ?"

Willow shrugged spinning 'Sir Blastsalot' on his finger. "I get that a lot."

Willow slipped with his weapon sending a single bolt upwards towards the ceiling. A massive tremor followed. Darkrai's eye widened with horror. "FOOL! YOU HAVE STRUCK THE TEMPLE'S STRUCTUAL BACKBONE!" He boomed in rage.

"Oops…?" Came Willow's 'intelligent' reply.

Green and Blue simply gaped at Willow's recklessness.

The Temple shook violently as debris fell from above. Regigigas' eyes all flashed red and in burst of bright light the enormous Pokemon vanished.

Darkrai shook with rage and turned his harsh gaze on Willow. "What have you done? !"

Willow shifted uncomfortably. "Uh… stopped you?"

Darkrai screamed in fury and flew at the boy, his claws poised to tear him apart. Rylte of course, would not allow that and threw himself at Darkrai in retaliation.

After a brief clash Darkrai out-manovered and slammed the small blue fox into ground before continuing towards his master. Willow shook slightly seeing Darkrai's pure unrefined rage towards him.

"Oh, crap…" Willow moaned as he pointed his weapon at Darkrai. _'somehow I get the feeling this ain't gonna work…'_

Willow tapped the trigger as quickly as he could, sending bolt after bolt into the Pitch Black Pokemon. Darkrai barely flinched as each bolt struck him and continued to march towards the now panicking teenager.

Now towering over Willow Darkrai raised his claw to strike.

"Oh… crap…" Willow braced himself for the strike.

Two bolts of electricity struck Darkrai in the back. Darkrai rounded on his attacker. Behind him stood Red and Yellow and their Pikachus.

"Darkrai, its over." Red narrowed his eyes at Darkrai as Blue and Green rallied with him. Red sent a brief smile and nod towards Blue. Together the four Dexholders glared at Darkrai.

Willow grinned. "That. Is why you do not fu-"

Red's hands clamped down on Yellow's ears.

"Are you mocking me? !" Darkrai boomed in annoyance.

Willow shrugged. "Yes."

Darkrai snapped around and grabbing Willow by the throat, threw him at the feet of his friends.

Groaning in pain Willow staggered to his feet and stood by his friends.

Darkrai faced them. "You have been a 'challenge'…" Darkrai started. "But I am smart enough to realise that if I linger any longer you may defeat me…"

"You are right about that." Yellow took a brave step forward.

"But If I leave…" Darkrai gave a malicious smile.

The temple groaned as more debris fell from above.

"You'll be crushed and I survive to continue another day."

The other Dexholders all glared at Willow.

Giving them a cheeky grin and sweatdropping. "Uh… my bad?"

Letting out a wicked laugh Darkrai opened a Dark Portal below himself. "As my former master once said… 'Goodbye forever… my dear Dexholders'."

Darkrai's portal vanished as a beam of purple energy struck him in the chest, Cresselia teleported above the Dexholders.

Darkrai snarled as his form began to warp, a tall man with a greying long beard and dressed in pitch-black robes, took his place. His gleaming blue eyes narrowed.

Cresselia's form also began to distort and change. A beautiful woman in blue and yellow trimmed robes, with long purple hair took her place.

Cresselia in her human form turned to the Dexholders. "Go children, this temple is due to fall."

"What about you?" Green asked, concern evident in his voice.

Cresselia smiled. "Remember what I told you, rejoice in what you have, while you have it. My time is coming to an end."

Darkrai in his human form grunted. "You are not powerful enough to stop me Cecilia…"

Cresselia smiled and turned back to her enemy. "I am now, Darius."

With that Cresselia's form condensed into a glowing purple sphere. Darkrai's form condensed similar to hers, but his sphere was pitch black and flickered like fire.

Both forms shot into each other and exploded into a burst of bright light, and vanished.

The Dexholders stood silently for a few moments; suddenly Willow hung his head and smiled. "She won."

The temple shook violently once more and the tremor lasted several seconds. Large pieces of the temple's structure came free and smashed into the tiled floor shattering it.

"We gotta go!" Red cried grabbing Yellow's arm and running. Their Pikachu followed after them.

Willow glanced around the collapsing room. "Rylte? !"

Blue and Green paused as they ran up the stairway. "Willow! Lets go!"

"Just go!" He called back to them. "I gotta find Rylte!"

Green nodded and pulled a hesitant Blue after him.

Willow rushed back into Regigigas' former sleeping chamber and caught sight of the small blue fox.

"Rylte!" Willow cried rushing over to him. "What are you doing? !"

Rylte was pulling at something under some fallen debris. _'Sir Blastsalot is stuck! I need to save him!'_

Willow gaped at his partner's stupidity. "It isn't worth your life Rylte!"

At that Rylte pulled the weapon free and rushed out the room. Willow groaned in exasperation before starting after him. A black portal appeared before him, a hand shot out of it and grabbed his leg, tripping him.

Darkrai smiled as his head peeked out of the portal, his face was bloodied and covered with bruises. "You didn't think I'd just leave…"

Willow felt a sharp pain consume his body, he let out a pained cry.

"…Without leaving a parting gift?"

Darkrai's hand loosened its grip slightly allowing Willow to break free and dash after his partner. Darkrai simply smiled and slowly slipped back into the darkness as a large piece of rubble smashed where his head once was.

Willow caught up with the others as they ran towards the exit. The temple crumbled apart around them. A crevice formed and created a large gap between the Dexholders and the doorway.

"Jump for it!" Cried Red as he jumped the gap with ease. Yellow followed. Green and Blue hand in hand, jumped the gap together. Willow limped towards the gap.

"Ah damn! Just when I need my legs to be working…"

Willow jumped but in mid-flight he quickly realised he wasn't going to make it.

As he fell down into the waiting darkness a hand gripped his from above. Willow recovered from his shock to face his rescuer.

"Green…?"

Green gave Willow a smile (which was VERY unusual). "Didn't think I would just let you fall did you?"

Willow smiled. "And here I thought that you hated me."

Green pulled Willow up, supported by Blue. Supported by his friends, the last three Dexholders threw themselves out of the doorway just as the temple roof gave way and collapsed in on itself.

The five Dexholders glanced at each other before breaking out into laughter.

"Worst! Holiday! EVER!" Willow exclaimed rubbing his injured leg. "Darkrai, gave me a little parting gift." He groaned wincing at the charred flesh under his torn trouser leg.

"At least you aren't dead." Commented Green dryly.

"Well, the old Green's back!" Chuckled Red, as he helped Willow to his feet and supported his weight.

Blue smiled and hugged him. "I wouldn't want him any other way…"

"So…" Willow started. "You're dating now? Right?"

Blue and Green paused and broke apart.

Red raised an eyebrow. "But Blue practically confessed! She said 'Green… I love you'"

"No I didn't!" Blue snapped. "I said… I… err love… Y-yoghurt!"

The group sweatdropped.

"So…" Willow started. "You're last words to Green before you got sucked to your assumed death were… _'I love yoghurt?'_"

"I… love how creamy it is?" Blue pathetically explained.

Willow shook his head. "Whatever…"

As the group proceeded to the long stairs down from the castle they were greeted with the cheers of Gold and the other trainers. All around them lay piles of black armour and unconscious ice Pokemon.

Candice emerged from the crowd of trainers and stood beside Gold and started clapping. The clapping spread as Gold shrugged and joined in. Soon all of them were clapping and cheering.

The five Dexholders smiled down at their juniors and the other valiant trainers involved in Snowpoint's defence. Slowly they wandered down to them.

Blue looked on in shock as she caught sight of Silver having a passionate kiss with a girl in blue overalls.

Gold glanced over at Crystal who had gone over to talk to Yellow. Gold chuckled evilly to himself and snuck up to her. He quickly grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him, Crystal yelped in surprise as Gold plunged his lips onto hers.

As Crystal melted into the kiss, Gold looked over to Silver who was gazing at him in shock. Gold gave his friend a mischievous wink before dipping Crystal as he kissed her.

A series of 'woos' echoed through the crowd of gathered trainers.

* * *

Red and Yellow sat on the Stairway that led to the collapsed Snowpoint Temple. Both chuckled at Gold's antics.

"Hey Yellow?" Red suddenly asked.

Yellow turned to shoot a nervous smile at him. "Y-yes?"

"I-I… Chuchu is getting really strong, you been training her?"

Yellow smiled. "Yes, she's getting very strong."

Both trainers were unaware of how close their faces were getting to each other. Their faces got closer and closer. Their eyes looked into each other searchingly. Their lips were about to touch…

"Oh man!" Willow groaned as he slumped down next to them. Yellow and Red hastily jumped back from each other blushing. Willow was too busy examining his injured leg to notice. "Sorry guys, I just had to sit down. I hope I didn't disturb anything."

"No No!" Yellow frantically waved her arms in front of her blushing heavily. "You didn't!"

Willow glanced at her confused at her strange behaviour, but quickly shrugged it off and resumed examining his leg.

Rylte dashed up to his master and handed him a first aid kit.

"Ah thanks Rylte."

Rylte took some bandages and began to tightly fold it over Willow's leg until a cast covered the burned skin.

"Since when could Rylte do first aid?" Red asked genuinely surprised at how skilfully the Pokemon worked.

"Oh, he's been doing that since I was seven." Willow shrugged. "I do the same for him when he get injured."

Red shot an apologetic at Yellow as she stood up and moved towards Blue.

"So…" Red started. "What happened while me and Yellow were out?"

Willow shrugged again as Rylte perched himself on his shoulder. "If you're wondering about how Blue came back to life, I wouldn't be able to give you a complete answer… better asking Green, or Blue herself."

"And what about your leg?" Red gestured to cast covered limb. "What happened?"

"When I went after Rylte, Darkrai grabbed my leg… anyways! Enough about Darkrai!" Willow turned to face Red. "So… Yellow."

Red raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

"You should ask her out or something." Willow shrugged once more. "It would take you a lifetime to make a move on her."

'_I was making a move on her a few seconds ago!'_ Red mentally seethed. _'And you interrupted!'_

Willow let out a tired sigh. "Well, Merry Christmas!"

"Huh?"

Willow grinned at his best friend. "It's the 25th today ya moron! Did you lose track of why we were here in the first place!"

Red chuckled. "Yeah… I guess I did."

"Well, things didn't go as planned" Willow raised his uninjured leg's knee to his chin. "But at least we're doing what we do best."

"Oh? What's that then?"

Willow laughed. "Kicking bad guy as-"

"WILLOW!"

* * *

**Three days later… **

**Pallet Town**

* * *

A young woman in a lab coat appeared on Professor Oak's monitor.

"Samuel!" The Woman exclaimed. "How are you sir?"

The old professor let out a small laugh. "Please Juniper! I'm no longer your University Lecturer, we're equals now."

Juniper smile faded from her lips. "I need a favor Professor."

Oak's smile also faded as he became serious. "Is something wrong?"

"Um no… well yes…" Juniper stuttered. "I want to requisition one of your Dexholders, I've been reading your files on them you see…"

"Hmm? Who?"

"Your Tracker… the one whose ability is locating hidden and stolen Pokémon and items."

"Juniper… what's happened?"

"Sir… the new Pokedexes you sent me… they've been stolen!"

Oak nodded silently to himself and glanced out the window where the Dexholders were teaching the Sinnoh trio their Ultimate attacks. His gaze shifted to Willow who was in a upset that nobody wanted to learn his Fighting Type 'Ultimate attack'. He suddenly broke into laughter as Pearl's attempt at Blast Burn, backfired and Pearl found himself running around with his pants on fire.

Oak smiled at the Dexholder's generational unity.

"Juniper." He spoke after a pause. "I'll send him as soon as I can, but for now… they've all been through a lot…" Oak frowned "…let them rest, they've earned that much."

As the monitor with Juniper's face powered down, Oak raised up the newspaper from two days ago. He couldn't help but laugh at how the story had been played down and a lot of the facts were missing.

Oak set the paper down and sighed. "Today's another day."

* * *

**THE END**… well, not yet.

* * *

For my reviewers, here's something for you.

Ht_tp:/img98._imageshack._us/img98/3079/thanksforreadingtsi._png

To view the image, delete all the "_" and paste it in your address bar.

* * *

Oh wait... stay around for the **Epilogue**, it will explain the various loopholes left unanswered.


	25. Epilogue

**'Epilogue'**

* * *

Snowpoint City… It was supposed to be a Christmas vacation. But something changed me… it changed all of us.

Blue and Green aren't **'dating'** officially. But Yellow's caught them a few times meeting up at the Viridian Gym… in Private. Those two lovebirds will admit their love for each other yet. Blue suggested I establish some sort of firm for locating stolen goods, sort of like a Private Investigations firm… 'Inspector Alexander'… it has a nice ring to it. Green gave me a job in his gym, we have started to act as co-leaders for it. Green is starting to become more laid back as a result of splitting the labor. But he's still the "_official_" leader… and I get a meagre salary… just enough to pay the rent on my Viridian apartment.

Yellow and Red are still a bit awkward with each other… they're making progress, but as things go between us… its always more than a bit awkward. Yellow has an obvious crush on Red, she's even confided in me several times for emotional advice. I guess suffering emotional trauma automatically makes you an expert on the topic… although I did give her some good advice. Red is still an idiot, nuff said. They shared their first kiss under the mistletoe when we got back from Snowpoint. I was lucky enough to see it… and mock them.

Gold and Crystal officially announced they were dating, Gold's on his best behaviour and to everyone's shock… he's stopped flirting. I guess there's more honour in him than I gave him credit for. Crystal's on her way to becoming Oak's replacement, she always was the smartest among us… but for some reason everyone was under the assumption that 'I' was going to become a Pokemon Professor. I still have no idea why…

Silver got a girlfriend. A girl called Soul, she is from New Bark Town like Gold and they both know each other from childhood. Naturally Gold gets all the gossip of Silver's dates with her. Their relationship appears a bit rocky, but they seem right for each other. Plus, Blue likes her.

Ruby and Sapphire still bicker like an old married couple. Emerald whines constantly about it.

Apparently Pearl is also interested in Platina (Seriously, why does everyone come to me about all these emotional troubles? Isn't that more Blue's field of expertise?) Anyways, Diamond and Pearl have found a way to remain friends and not allow their romantic conflict interfere with their friendship. (Personally, I'm for Diamond to get the girl, but don't tell Pearl I said that…)

Topaz vanished shortly after the Snowpoint Incident; Lime shook it off like she knew where she had disappeared to. None of my business anyways…

Bob was forced into therapy after a gender dispute with the Police. His/Her real gender remains unknown.

Renee, Roy and Renya are still travelling Sinnoh together… getting trapped in their own various misadventures. Last I heard of them they had discovered some pirate treasure… Crazy huh?

Sid won prankster of the year… a relatively small award, but he is recognised by the small band of professional Sinnoh Pranksters. His Gengar… is still evil.

Maikee survived her fierce battles in Snowpoint and left seeking an even greater challenge with her Dragonite. She is the first trainer to master an aerial Draco Meteor attack while riding on her Pokemon Partner at high speeds.

Lauren's Eevee managed to get its point across that it hated being carried and was finally given the opportunity to rest in its Pokeball. Lauren is still a hyperactive and clumsy girl.

Miya's Eeveelution club became worldly recognised and gained a massive influx of new members. Its membership has started to become a rival to the leading Pokemon Fanclub.

Rachel received a promotion in the Snowpoint City gym; she remains her usually cynical self. Her Absol doesn't care.

Pryce and his two remaining marked children vanished after Gold, Crystal and Silver snapped Chermaine and Keane from their daze. He knew that a prison cell was waiting for him, so he slipped away while Silver was busy smooching Soul. He was recently spotted near the Lake of Rage, but investigations into the report proved fruitless.

And finally me…

* * *

Willow crawled out of his bed in his Viridian apartment and staggered into his bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush and looked up expecting to see his face in the mirror.

Darkrai's face stared back.

Willow leapt back in shock and charged an Aura Sphere… but instead of his usually blue aura, a pitch-black orb formed instead and covered his hand like wildfire.

Willow stared at his hand in horror as black energy pulsed from it. He looked up at the mirror again; Darkrai's face had now disappeared showing Willow's pale and terrified face.

Willow gasped in realisation.

* * *

_"You didn't think I'd just leave…"_

_Willow felt a sharp pain consume his body, he let out a pained cry._

_"…Without leaving a parting gift?"_

* * *

Furrowing his brow he tried to control it, but the black energy continued to pulse uninfluenced by his efforts.

The doorbell rang.

Willow cautiously reached out for the door handle, but paused seeing his hand was still ablaze with dark energy. He hid this arm behind his back and used his free hand. He opened the door and faced his visitor with a mixture of shock and happiness.

"…Mallori?"

Willow's former travelling companion smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Its great to see you again, Low!" The girl was dressed in a thick white shirt and a black skirt with matching tights.

"W-what are you doing here?"

Mallori pulled away and smiled brightly. "Oh, I've been travelling around since we went our separate ways… and I heard you lived in Kanto so I asked around…" She paused. "Why? …Are you not happy to see me?"

"NO!" Willow hastily corrected her. "No, I'm… very happy to see you… I was just getting ready for a trip to Unova and…"

"Really?" Mallori smirked. "You know… Unova is a great holiday location for _couples_…" She gave him a flirtuous wink.

Willow rolled his eyes. "Fine, you can come…"

Mallori laughed. "You're too easy Low." She pulled him into another embrace.

Willow smiled and hugged back, using both arms. Willow noticed that the black aura on his hand turned blue. He raised his hand to his face to examine it.

Mallori noticed his odd behaviour and looked up at him. "Something wrong Low?"

"Nothing…" Willow grimaced as the blue aura on his hand flickered out. "Nothing at all..."

* * *

**End Snowpoint Arc.**

Scot**: **Well, this is the end folks... Thanks for all the reviews guys! I do get a lot of laughs reading some of your comments, without your support I wouldn't have bothered finishing this fic, nevermind my planned sequel. What out for the **Unova Incident, **where you can expect Black, White, N, Bianca and Cheren to appear... and maybe some shipping...**  
**


	26. Parodies Are Overrated

**Scot: **_Over the Past few months I've been getting notices that people have been reviewing "The Snowpoint Incident, some time after its ended, as a gift for pushing it over the 200 review mark, here's a present! AND KEEP REVIEWING!_**  
**

* * *

**'Parodies are overrated, ratings are overrated, and being overrated is overrated.'**

* * *

**_Red, Green, Blue and Willow_**

* * *

Many weeks after the Snowpoint Incident Kanto was stricken by a freakish heat wave, the very earth itself was releasing water vapour and some people were using metal surfaces to fry eggs simply because they could. Needless to say because of this heat wave most folk were forced to stay indoors, many families huddled around a single fan to try and cool themselves off.

It was times like these Green was glad he owned such a high tech gym, with state of the art air conditioning. What he didn't like was the fact that three of Kanto's more irritating townsfolk took advantage of it.

Green shot a hostile glare at the three said townsfolk who were sprawled out in the middle of his gym, right under the vents that blasted cool air throughout the building.

"Are you three planning on leaving any time soon?" He grunted. "I would like to open my gym to challengers today."

"So why don't you?" Blue replied as let out a content yawn and stretched out.

Willow who was beside her nodded sleepily. "Yeah Greenie, why don't you? Aren't you supposed to be a good gym leader? You are a gym leader after all, aren't you Greenie?"

"How can I when you three are sprawled out in the middle of my battlefield! ?" Green snapped. "And quit calling me 'Greenie'!"

"I'm sorry Greenie I didn't quite catch that, Greenie, your Air conditioning is so loud I can't hear you, Greenie."

"Why did you use that name three times in the same sentence?" Green boomed, he was at his limit. "Red, surely you can't be on their side in this…?"

Red continued to snore; he had been asleep for some time now.

A vein popped in Green's forehead. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? !"

"We're too hot." Blue replied simply, now using her hat as a fan.

Green slowly wandered over to his control panel and cut the electricity cord. The lights immediately died and the air conditioning fell silent.

The three intruders shot up in horror, bodies quaking in panic.

"The AC is gone!" Red cried. "Greenie you're a monster!"

"Greenie why did you do it!" Blue screamed. "We are going to die!"

Willow started to bash his head off the wall. "I'm just asleep the AC is really still on… I'm just having a nightmare… yes a nightmare… Greenie would never sabotage his own gym…"

"WHY ARE YOU ALL CALLING ME GREENIE NOW? !" Green roared. "The AC is gone now! Leave!"

A massive burst of heat flooded into the building and Green started to sweat. _'Is it really this hot?'_ He suddenly thought to himself. _'Blast I shouldn't have wrecked my gym… NO! I must keep a cool façade I must not let them think I regret my actions…' _Another trickle of sweat ran down his face and he slowly turned to face his panicking friends.

"Hey, do you guys know any place that has an air conditioner?"

Red, Blue and Willow stared blankly at him.

The four slowly staggered through Viridian, the heat was so strong the world around them seemed distorted. The sweat on their bodies evaporated almost instantly as the continued to wobble around.

"This… is… entirely… your… fault… Greenie…" Willow rasped, his throat dry.

Green simply grunted weakly. He was too hot to reply.

"We have to get to Pallet Town…" Red gasped. "The professor will have some fans set up…"

"We will die before we reach route 1 at this rate…" Blue moaned. "Isn't there anywhere we can go…?"

"I set up a shop, nearby." Willow pointed to a nearby building, "It has a fan… and some water…"

Red, Green and Blue glanced at each other. Before breaking into a run towards the building, viciously shoving each other as they did so.

"Urgh!" Blue groaned as Red shoved her. "Where are your manners? You're supposed to let the girl have the first drink!"

Red opened his mouth to protest before Green shoved him. "Pesky girl, you'll just steal all of it!"

A shadow flew over them and Willow jumped down onto the balcony of his shop, pulling out his Aura Pistol as he did so and pointing it at them with a wicked smile on his face. He fired a single blue bolt at their feet stopping their advance.

"I don't recall saying I was going to share my supplies with you." He cackled evilly, he turned to open his door, "Good luck finding water, Suckers- huh?"

Willow's eyes widened in horror, his shop looked like it had been ransacked, and a small note had been posted to his door. Willow hastily snatched it and scanned the paper.

* * *

_Dear Boss,_

_As you are aware, you owe us three months of pay; as such we have taken it upon ourselves to take our payment in water and your barely functioning fan. If by chance you come back here during the heat wave… what was the term you would use? Ah yes…_

'_Good luck finding water, SUCKER!'_

_From Mallori, Jean and Rylte_

* * *

A depressing aura surrounded Willow and he hung his head in despair.

"Those…" Willow sniffed as if he was going to cry. "Traitorous…"

When he looked up he realized that Red, Blue and Green was glaring at him.

"Guys… I know that I don't ask for much…" Willow started. "But I need you to kill me… preferably by drowning if you have any water."

Red, Green and Blue shook their heads in disgust and started to walk away.

"Hey!"

A voice caught their attention.

The four glanced at a man in thin clothing, running in sandals to reach them. Once he reached them he stopped and started panting. "This is the shop that does anything for money, right?"

"That's right…" Willow replied glumly, completely lacking enthusiasm. "I'm the boss…"

"Wonderful!" The man cried. "Listen, a group of thugs stole my fan, now this isn't any ordinary fan… it's a very high tech prototype my father designed. I need you to get it back for me, or destroy it."

Willow's eyes lit up. "Yes… I can get your fan for me- I mean you…" Willow beamed brightly at him, "so where are there guys hiding?"

"These guys call themselves the "Super evil organization", but they are just a bunch of guys in black tight suits who wave their arms in the sky making stupid noises." Willow's client explained. "With that fan in their possession who knows what they could do…" He glanced back up at Willow. "Destroy it if you must, just make sure that they don't use it."

Willow ignored him and kept nodding his head. "So where is this fan hidden already dammit! ?"

"Oh yes its in that building over there." The man pointed a small building at the end of the street, prompting Willow and the other dexholders to sweat drop.

"Oh and one more thing you should know about this fan-" The man started, but Willow cut him off.

"THE FAN IS MINE!"

Blue, Red and Green immediately followed him. "NO! Its mine!"

"You made me break my AC, I should get it!"

"No I should, I've saved Kanto loads of times, I should be recognized as a hero, you can do so by letting me have it!"

As they rushed up to the building, Yellow in a light pink summer dress approached them. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Yellow!" They shouted simultaneously as they shot past her.

She raised her hands to her mouth and called out to them. "I just got a new AC system installed at my house, if you need a place to cool off you can come to mine!"

Sadly she was ignored at the Dexholders where to busy arguing over who should get the fan.

* * *

The four now stood at the entrance of the building surprised at how decrepit it looked.

"It looks like a gust of wind could destroy this place before we do…" Willow commented tiredly. "*sigh* all this hassle for some cheap fan too…"

"So you don't want it then?" Red smiled, "No problem I'll happily take it off your hands."

"No way you should give it to me!" Blue protested.

"You destroyed my air conditioner, you owe me a substitute." Green spoke in a monotone.

"What? !" Willow boomed. "You were the one who wrecked your own AC!"

"Don't lie it was entirely your fault." Green continued in a passive tone, just pay me back with that fan.

"What type of deal is that? !" Willow cried. "You are just making up stuff!"

"INTRUDERS!" A man in a black tight suit cried as he charged out of the building, waving a golden Japanese hand fan in a threatening way. "How dare you attack my compound, my 'EVIL' compound."

"Oi, shutup." Willow spat at him and turned back to Green. "What was I saying again? Oh yes, you would be more popular as a girl character since so many people pair you with Red, no idea why… if you get a sex change I might become an Original shipper."

A vein in Green's head exploded. "WHAT TYPE OF LOGIC IS THAT? ! AND WE WEREN'T EVEN TALKING ABOUT THAT EITHER!"

"Eh, Its too hot…" Willow complained and jerked a finger skywards. "I said its too hot, Mr Sun, don't you ever take a break you Bas****? !"

"Willow, please stop swearing…" Blue scolded him, it was apparent she was struggling to stay conscious under the intense sunlight as she was swaying side to side and trembling violently.

"Muhahaha! Just as I thought, even the mighty Dexholders cower before Colonel Evil!" The Man in the Black tight suit cackled still waving around his golden fan.

"Oi, fatso in the tight suit, give us your fan." Willow ordered him.

Red stepped in. "Willow, that isn't how you ask for something, you should try to be reasonable."

Red stepped forwards. "Hey Mr Fatso, we need to borrow your fan-"

Willow slugged him the back of the head. "Polite my a** you just insulted him!"

"I did?" Red replied dumbly before noticing that Colonel Evil was pinching his stomach to measure how fat he was, before falling to the ground and breaking into tears saying "it's true, it's true." over and over again.

Colonel Evil fell on his knees before the Dexholders and raised the golden fan up to them like a tribute. "You have bested me Dexholders, you have crushed my self-esteem, and I can no longer be a villain."

Blue stared blankly and pointed at the golden fan. "That's what we came here for?"

Willow frowned. "No, he must have meant an electronic fan, nobody uses hand fans anymore…"

"I haven't got one of those." Colonel Evil interrupted, "but I have an Air Conditioner inside my house."

Sadly he was ignored by the despairing Dexholders.

"WE CAME ALL THIS WAY FOR THIS RUBBISH!" Willow screamed waving the golden fan around. "WHAT IS THIS BULLS***? ! A JOKE? IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY? A PUNCHLINE?"

The four Dexholders gathered around Willow as he dropped the golden fan onto the ground, the four proceeded to stamp on the device, sending pieces of electronics everywhere.

"What have you done? !" Colonel Evil cried, "That device can control the weather! With it I could have ended this heat wave!"

The Dexholders continued to ignore him as they weakly wandered back to Viridian, completely unaware that they had both, saved the world and further ruined their day.

* * *

**Parody End**.

Why yes, I did just make this up on the spot... I fail so badly... excuse me while I go eat some ice cream... *sobs*


End file.
